


Stella and the Wolf (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles Stilinski está tratando de hacer malabarismos con la tarea, la escuela secundaria, los estúpidos enamorados de personas inalcanzables y los hombres lobo. Mantener el secreto sobrenatural de su padre es bastante difícil, pero cuando se trata de Stella, su hermana de ocho años de edad, resulta que es imposible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stella and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478710) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Tengo el permiso de la autora.

—¡Papá!—, Stella grita mientras viene golpeando las escaleras. —¡Stiles dejó entrar a un hombre lobo en la casa!

Stiles se congela por un segundo, sus pop tarts queman sus dedos mientras los saca de la tostadora. Entonces su cerebro le recuerda que esto le duele, y jura por lo bajo mientras hace juegos malabares en un plato, girándose para ver cuál será la reacción de su padre.

—¿Lo hizo?— Papá pregunta suavemente mientras Stella entra a la cocina. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de cualquier mensaje que está leyendo en su teléfono. —No hay hombres lobo en la casa, hijo.

—Correcto—, dice Stiles, y sonríe a Stella. —No hay hombres lobo en la casa.

—¡Es cierto!—, Grita Stella. —¡Papá! ¡Es verdad!

A sus 8 años, Stella tiene una imaginación vívida, y puede apegarse a una mentira durante semanas. Probablemente, papá piensa que es como el momento en que afirmó que comió doce donas de una sola vez, o que la Sra. Sanders al otro lado de la carretera es realmente una ladrona de bancos, o que golpeó a un zombie tan fuerte que se le cayó la cabeza.

Stella Stilinski es una mentirosa.

Stiles le hace una mueca, su corazón latiendo salvajemente, y escapa con sus pop tarts a la sala de estar.

—No estarás comiendo pop tarts para la cena, ¿verdad?— Papá lo llama.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Grita Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski también es un mentiroso.

Viene de familia.

***

Papá ha estado en turno nocturno esta semana, así que Stiles tiene que llevar a Stella a la cama. Solían tener una niñera, la Sra. Levinson, pero ella se mudó a Florida hace unas semanas, e incluso antes de eso sus rodillas no eran geniales, por lo que Stiles generalmente terminaba llevando a Stella arriba y acostándola de todos modos para salvarla. Cuando la Sra. Levinson se retiró, papá hizo ruido al contratar a otra persona, pero Stiles ahora tiene dieciséis años, y no es como si no pudiera cuidar a su hermana por la noche, ¿verdad? Además, esta manera papá podría subir su paga.

Excepto, hombres lobo. Los hombres lobo son una cosa que sucedió. Y los hombres lobo y todos sus fanáticos sobrenaturales relacionados no respetan el hecho de que Stiles ya no puede simplemente vagar por la ciudad por la noche. No es que él debería haber estado haciendo vagando nocturnamente en primer lugar, pero, bueno. Stiles y el control de impulsos nunca han estado en una relación de trabajo. Cuando la Sra. Levinson estaba dormitando frente al televisor de la planta baja, a Stiles le resultó fácil salir por la ventana y escapar, de ahí la noche en que arrastró a Scott al bosque y Scott fue mordido, ¿pero ahora? No puede dejar a una niña de ocho años sola en la casa, y si le dice a papá que tal vez deberían buscar otra niñera después de todo, papá querrá saber por qué. Y Stiles no tiene una respuesta para eso. En absoluto.

Entonces él se queda dentro, y cierra las puertas, y los hombres lobo todavía suceden.

Continuamente.

Los hombres lobo no respetan las puertas cerradas.

Al menos, Derek Hale no lo hace. Solo usa una ventana en su lugar.

Así es como se presentó anoche, sangrando en algún lugar debajo de su ridículamente ajustada camisa, haciendo vagas amenazas de que Scott tuviera que mantenerse alejado de los Argent, ¡ja! ¡Como si Stiles o cualquier poder en el universo pudieran detenerlo! Y generalmente gruñen y destellan sus ojos y sus colmillos. Y luego, en medio de la hemorragia en todo el piso de Stiles, de repente se detuvo, hizo una mueca cuando se enderezó y dijo: —¿Quién es esa?

Y Stiles se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Stella parada en la puerta de su habitación con su pijama My Little Pony, un osito de peluche debajo de su brazo y una mirada muy sospechosa en su carita muy sospechosa.

—Oh, mierda—, había dicho Stiles.

—Soy Stella—, había anunciado Stella. —¿Eres un hombre lobo?

Derek había mirado a Stiles.

Stiles había mirado a Derek.

—Oh, mierda—, había dicho Stiles de nuevo.

—Dijiste una mala palabra—, le había informado Stella. —¡Dos veces!

Así que los hombres lobo son una cosa que Stiles ha sabido durante semanas, pero ahora Stella también lo sabe. A veces, Stiles piensa que su vida no puede ser más complicada y, a veces, el universo se ríe en su cara y le dice que mantenga su mierda y mire esto.

Stiles termina sus pop tarts mientras está sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa de café. Todavía puede escuchar a Stella golpeando escaleras arriba, probablemente todavía enojada porque papá no le creyó. Para una niña de ocho años, ella puede guardar rencor.

Eso es probablemente genético también.

Stiles toma el control remoto y navega por los canales por un tiempo. Levanta la vista cuando aparece papá.

—Me voy—, dice papá. —Trata de irte a la cama antes de la medianoche, ¿eh?

—Oh, totalmente—, Stiles miente. —Que tengas un buen turno, papá.

Papá le muestra una sonrisa cansada. —Stella? ¡Me voy a trabajar!

Stella vuelve a bajar por las escaleras, se lanza a los brazos de su papá para abrazarlo y luego, cuando se va, se sienta en el sofá junto a Stiles y lo mira.

—Ve y toma una ducha—, le dice a ella. —Es casi tu hora de dormir.

—Tú no eres mi jefe—, se queja, y luego suspira, y su pequeño cuerpo se desploma en los cojines del sofá. —¿Vendrás y me leerás una historia?

Ella todavía guarda ese rencor, Stiles lo sabe, pero la historia es sagrada.

—Por supuesto—, le dice a él, como si se estuviera muriendo por averiguar lo que sucede en el próximo capítulo de Matilda y no solo se está burlando de ella.

Aunque, ¿a quién está engañando? En realidad, se está muriendo por descubrir qué pasa después. Matilda es impresionante.

Stella le sonríe y sube las escaleras para ducharse.

***

Hay una fotografía enmarcada en la habitación de Stella. Papá tomó la foto. Es mamá, con Stiles sentada a un lado de ella, y Stella como un bebé, extraña y nueva y de cara blandita, en sus brazos. Solía estar en el escritorio de la oficina de papá, pero la puso en la habitación de Stella después de que mamá muriera. En el marco, en hermosas letras cursivas dice: 'Claudia, Agnieszka y Mieczysław'. Cuando tenía ocho años, Stiles ya se llamaba a sí mismo Stiles. Cuando Stella llegó, él ya la estaba llamando Stella, porque mamá y papá se lo dijeron tan pronto como se enteraron de que iba a tener una hermanita y quería que ella tuviera un nombre que sonara como el suyo.

Sus apodos tanto un poco atascado.

Su mamá solía llamarlo Mischief.

Se pregunta cómo habría llamado a Stella, pero cuando Stella ya tenía unos meses, algunos días mamá ni siquiera recordaba que había tenido un nuevo bebé.

Se deterioró muy rápido, desde el diagnóstico hasta la muerte en el transcurso del año.

A veces Stiles se preocupa de que haya una bomba de tiempo dentro de su cráneo y dentro del de Stella. A veces le preocupa que cuando olvida algo simple, o tropieza con una palabra, que está sucediendo, que ya es demasiado tarde.

Él mira hacia otro lado de la fotografía, su garganta le duele, mientras Stella rebota en la habitación. Lleva la vieja camiseta de muffins de Stiles, que fue robada y reclamada como pijama a pesar de que todavía le servía a Stiles, muchas gracias, y una toalla amontonada alrededor de su cabello mojado.

Stiles suspira y recoge el peine de su cómoda. Si dependiera de Stella, se iría a dormir con eso y se despertaría por la mañana con un cruce entre el nido de una rata y una colmena. Stiles ha aprendido eso de la experiencia amarga.

Se sienta en la cama de Stella, retrocediendo para que ella pueda colocarse frente a él, y comienza la tarea de desenredar el pelo.

—¿Stiles?— Ella pregunta después de un rato. —¿Son los hombres lobo un secreto?

El estómago de Stiles se aprieta. —Sí. Un gran secreto.

—Papá dice que los secretos son malos—, le recuerda Stella. —Eso si los adultos te piden que guardes secretos, no está bien, y se supone que debes contárselo a papá, a la señora McCall o a un maestro.

Stiles exhala. Sí, papá es el sheriff. Él sabe todo sobre los secretos que algunos adultos les piden a los niños que guarden. Los secretos son malos. Las sorpresas, como la fiesta de cumpleaños número 13 de Stiles, están bien. Stella no lo sabía en ese momento, y derramó las lágrimas en el desayuno la semana anterior. En la casa Stilinski ahora hay una línea firme trazada entre secretos y sorpresas.

—Eso es verdad—, dice.

—Ya casi eres un adulto—, dice ella, girándose para enfrentarlo. —Y quieres que guarde un secreto.

A veces, Stiles se pregunta si incluso sabe cuánto puede darle un puñetazo en la tripa con solo una mirada.

—La mayoría de los adultos no saben acerca de los hombres lobo—, dice Stiles, pasándose el peine cuidadosamente por su cabello. —Sería muy peligroso para los hombres lobo si se enteraran. La gente podría tratar de lastimarlos.

La gente lo hace. Los Hales son un testimonio de eso.

Stella hace un pequeño ruido. —¿Es por eso que ese niño estaba sangrando?

—Sí—. Stiles piensa en la camisa manchada de sangre de Derek, apretada sobre su abdomen, los cortes en la tela revelan una extensión de piel ya curada. Una parte de él también registra cierta diversión al escuchar que alguien se refiere a Derek Hale como un niño, en lugar del espécimen cincelado de mármol que es. Pero cuanto menos se diga al respecto, y cuanto más incómodos sean los niveles de excitación que siente cuando Derek está cerca, mejor. —Hay gente que lastima a los hombres lobo. Cazadores. Así que por eso los mantenemos en secreto.

—Oh.— Stella está en silencio por un momento. —Me gusta, es cómo si sabes quién es un superhéroe, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—Correcto.

—Los superhéroes tampoco deben ser reales—, señala. —¿Batman es real?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Batman no es real.

—Eso tiene sentido—, decide Stella. —Si él fuera real y tratara de ser un secreto, cualquiera que lea los cómics sabría que es Bruce Wayne.

—Ese es un buen punto.

Stella inclina la cabeza. —No le diré a nadie sobre hombres lobo entonces.

—Bueno. Eso es bueno. Es realmente importante que nadie se entere. —Stiles se detiene por un momento, y la rodea con un brazo para darle un rápido abrazo. Luego termina de peinar su cabello y le hace una trenza suelta. Stella levanta su mano y él tira de la goma elástica de su muñeca para terminar. —Ahí. Todo listo. ¿Te has cepillado los dientes?

—¡Sí!

Stiles la empuja suavemente y se levanta para que ella pueda trepar debajo de su edredón. —¿Estamos leyendo a Matilda esta noche?

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminan, por lo que Stiles recoge el libro de su mesita de noche y se acomoda a leer.

***

La hora de acostarse de Stella es las ocho, así que una vez que está en la cama, Stiles se dirige escaleras abajo para tomar un refrigerio. Luego con una lata de Pringles encajada debajo de su brazo, regresa escaleras arriba a su habitación para trabajar en su tarea. Tareas y cuidado de niños. Esa es su vida. ¡Y pensar que Stiles había comenzado este año con un plan para volverse popular! La paga que su padre le da la usa en gasolina para su Jeep, lo cual es genial, pero también, ahora no tiene a dónde ir. Le gusta pensar que si no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo cuidando a Stella, tendría que ir a un montón de fiestas increíbles, pero ¿a quién está engañando? Él no es tan popular, y de todos modos, nadie quiere invitar al niño del Sheriff a las fiestas divertidas.

Tareas y niñeras y hombres lobo.

Jesús. Su hermana de ocho años sabe de hombres lobo, y Stiles no tiene idea de qué diablos se supone que debe hacer al respecto.

Se queda dormido frente a su portátil y su trabajo de inglés a medio terminar.


	2. Chapter 2

A la tarde siguiente, Derek está al acecho, ¡sorpresa!, En el borde del campo de lacrosse mientras Stiles jadea y resopla a través de la práctica. Sinceramente, no sabe por qué sigue en el equipo, pero obtener una respuesta directa del Entrenador es como tratar de apilar gatos y empujar el agua cuesta arriba al mismo tiempo, así que deja de preguntar. Se queda rezagado una vez que termina la práctica, tirando de la camisa de Scott para señalar el inminente negocio secreto del hombre lobo y para que él también se quede atrás.

Permanecen en el campo, lanzando pases de un lado a otro, hasta que el entrenador y sus compañeros de equipo se van y se acerca Derek. Greenberg se vuelve para mirarlos cuando llega al borde del campo, y luego se va al infierno. Dado lo mucho que Derek parece un traficante de drogas, probablemente sea una decisión inteligente.

Realmente, Derek es tan sutil como un ladrillo.

Stiles rueda sus hombros, suda de forma poco atractiva, y espera a que Derek abra la boca y arruine su día.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana pequeña—, dice, sus cejas haciendo algo complicado, y eso no es en absoluto lo que Stiles esperaba que abriera.

Intercambia una mirada con Scott. —Bueno la tengo. La tuve desde hace ocho años. Es demasiado tarde para devolverla. No creo que papá haya guardado el recibo.

Las cejas de Derek lo juzgan con dureza por su frivolidad. —Es peligroso para ella saber sobre los hombres lobo.

—¡Tío!— Scott exclama. —¿Stella lo sabe?

—No sobre ti—, le asegura Stiles. Él apunta un dedo acusador en dirección a Derek. —¡Ella sabe de Derek porque él se subió a mi ventana la otra noche todo gruñón y colmillos y se expuso a mi hermana de ocho años!— Su cerebro se pone al día con su boca. —Espera, eso suena realmente mal. Él expuso su secreto a mi hermana de ocho años.

—Tío—, dice Scott de nuevo, y esta vez su tono está lleno de desaprobación y está dirigido completamente a Derek. Ser juzgado por Scott es tan efectivo como ser juzgado por un gatito esponjoso, pero Stiles lo aprecia de todos modos.

Es difícil para Stiles recordar el terror desgarrador que sintió durante la primera luna llena de Scott como un hombre lobo. Scott no haría daño a una mosca, excepto cuando hay una bestia voraz dentro de él que intenta que mate a su mejor amigo. Stiles está desarrollando una disonancia cognitiva incondicional como estrategia de afrontamiento, y parece estar funcionando bien.

Derek, por supuesto, podría parecer amenazador y asesino si estuviera rodeado de rayos de sol, arco iris y conejos divertidos. Es sobre todo las cejas, honestamente. Definitivamente el noventa, noventa y cinco por ciento es trabajo de las ceja. Son como amplificadores para su mirada de muerte y son increíblemente efectivas. Stiles puede sentir sus testículos tratando de arrastrarse dentro de su cuerpo en este momento.

—Necesitas arreglar esto—, dice Derek, con voz baja.

—¿Malditasea, disculpa?— Stiles podría estar totalmente intimidado en este momento, pero eso no lo hace un idiota. —No puedo hacer que no sepa algo, Derek. Es demasiado tarde para eso. ¡La puerta del granero está abierta, y el caballo se ha ido por tanto tiempo que ha muerto de vejez!

Un sonido retumbante sale de Derek, y oh, es un gruñido.

Stiles da un paso atrás. —Ella tiene ocho años. Amigo, ella todavía piensa que Santa es real, aunque está empezando a sospechar en ese frente. Nadie va a creer a un niño de ocho años que dice que los hombres lobo son reales.

—No es la gente que no la va a creer lo que me preocupa—, dice Derek siniestramente. Sin embargo, todo lo que Derek dice es ominoso. —Son los que lo harán.

—Ella tiene ocho años—, dice Stiles de nuevo, esperando que tal vez realmente lo atraviese a través de su grueso cráneo esta vez.

—Es peligroso—, repite Derek, como si estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo, y luego se gira bruscamente y se aleja.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—¿Cuál es su maldito problema?— Scott pregunta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Stiles mira el lugar donde Derek desapareció entre los árboles. “Que se joda. En serio, a la mierda con él. Esto es su culpa, y él lo sabe —. Se sacude su inquietud. —Oye, ¿quieres pasar el rato en mi casa esta noche?

—No puedo—, dice Scott, y tiene la decencia de parecer un poco desgarrado. —Estoy cenando con Allison y sus padres.

Stiles le echa una mirada. Derek podría ser un imbécil, pero realmente tiene un punto sobre cómo Scott debería mantenerse alejado de los Argent. Stiles es un virgen de dieciséis años y está increíblemente ansioso por no ser un virgen de dieciséis años, pero ¿es el sexo realmente tan asombroso que vale la pena arriesgar tu vida?

Como, Jesús, así lo espera.

Pero también, no. No, realmente no lo es.

—Está bien—, dice, porque realmente no está de humor para escuchar lo increíble que es Allison, y la gran cantidad de formas en que ella completa a Scott. —¿Raincheck?

Scott sonríe y lo golpea en la espalda. —Sí. Raincheck.

***

Stella está llena de frijoles cuando Stiles la recoge de la guardería. Ella pone su mochila en el Jeep como si estuviera bateando para los Mets, y se mete detrás de ella.

—¡Steven Foster se comió un paquete entero de Oreos en el recreo, y luego vomitó sobre su escritorio cuando regresamos a clase!

—Bruto—, dice Stiles. Tiempos rápidos en Beacon Hills Elementary. —Además, papá llamó. Tuvo que ir al trabajo temprano, ¿sabes lo que eso significa para nosotros?

El puño de Stella lo golpea. —¡Baskin Robbins!

Stiles intenta deshacerse de su culpa mientras se dirigen al centro comercial. Aparentemente, hay un alfa en la ciudad en una ola de asesinatos, y papá y sus oficiales están trabajando arduamente tratando de resolver algo que no tienen ninguna esperanza de resolver a menos que tengan en cuenta que los hombres lobo existen. Y realmente, apenas van a dar ese salto, ¿verdad?

No todos son tan intuitivos como Stiles.

Además, podría haber tomado demasiado Adderall el día que puso las piezas juntas en la cosa del hombre lobo.

El punto es que papá está trabajando duro para resolver el misterio de que Stiles está tratando de mantener un secreto para él, y se siente como una mierda por ello. Stiles ha visto el cuerpo de Laura Hale, ¿de acuerdo? Papá tiene un trabajo bastante peligroso sin que un loco hombre lobo alfa lo vea.

Stiles puede ser un mentiroso natural, pero se supone que se trata de cosas que no importan, como la tarea, los toques de queda y cosas por el estilo. No se supone que sea sobre cosas que realmente cuentan. La culpa se tuerce en sus entrañas, e incluso su Two-Scoop Sundae (con chocolate y menta) no lo hace sentir mucho mejor.

Él y Stella comen sus helados, y luego vagan por el centro comercial por un tiempo. A Stella siempre le gusta visitar el departamento de juguetes en Macy's, así que revisan los animales de peluche y los Lego. En su salida, Stiles ve a la bella y gloriosa Lydia Martin en el mostrador de perfumes. Por un momento, él piensa que ella también lo notará, pero su mirada se desliza directamente hacia él cuando se gira, y sí, claro, Stiles es invisible.

Ha estado enamorado a Lydia desde el tercer grado.

¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella es la perfección. Ella es la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto en su vida, y tiene un plan de cinco años para ganarse su corazón, y todas las otras partes también. La piedra angular de su plan es lograr que ella lo note, lo cual no va muy bien y ha sido la caída de todos sus planes anteriores.

—Stiles—, dice Stella, y tira de su mano. —¿Stiles?

—¿Eh?— Él mira hacia abajo para encontrarla mirándolo.

—Dije, ¿podemos comer sushi para la cena?

Correcto. Stiles tiene la costumbre de aislarse cuando Lydia está cerca. Debería investigar que ahora sabe que esta mierda sobrenatural es real. Probablemente sea una sirena o algo así.

¿Puede ella cantar? Stiles no está seguro, pero él apostaría su vida a que ella es una cantante increíble. Porque Lydia es increíble en todo.

—¡Stiles!— Exclama Stella, y él se sobresalta.

—Sí—, dice, arrastrando su cerebro de nuevo en el camino. —Vamos a comer algo de sushi para la cena.

***

Hay una cola en el restaurante de sushi, y está atardeciendo cuando finalmente se dirigen a casa. Stella sostiene las cajas de sushi con cuidado en su regazo, como si estuviera acunando a un bebé frágil hecho completamente de vidrio, y Stiles está cantando junto a la radio mientras se desvían por el viejo Telegraph Road, un truco que Stiles usa para evitar los semáforos de la carretera principal. Telegraph Road abraza el borde de la Reserva. Hay algunas casas aquí, pero es bastante tranquilo y hay muy poco tráfico. A veces ven la vida silvestre al costado de la carretera, por lo que Stiles siempre mantiene el límite de velocidad. Además, papá le patearía el culo si alguna vez lo atrapaban superando la velocidad permitida, especialmente con Stella en el Jeep.

Stiles enciende los faros, más vale prevenir que lamentar, mientras conduce el Jeep por una curva en el camino y luego...

—¡Stiles!— Stella grita.

—Un hombre está tropezando en el camino.

Stiles golpea los frenos, haciendo una mueca cuando el chico...

Chaqueta de cuero.

Mirada con ceño.

Línea de mandíbula en la que podrías cortarte la lengua.

Es Derek.

¡Oh, mierda, acabo de atropellar a Derek Hale!

Se lanza contra el guardabarros y vuelve a tambalearse.

—¡Golpeaste a alguien!— Stella grita, cajas de sushi volando. —¡Le pegaste a alguien!

—¡Stella, está bien!— Stiles separa los dedos temblorosos del volante. —¡Está bien!

Derek se tambalea hasta la ventana del pasajero, abre la puerta y Stella vuelve a gritar.

—¡La estás asustando!— Stiles le grita, y Derek se tambalea hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Stella, está bien. Él está bien Él es…

Derek realmente no está bien. Está pálido, y hay un tono azulado enfermizo en sus rasgos, y está agarrando su brazo con fuerza. La sangre negra se filtra a través de sus dedos.

—Derek, ¿estás bien?

—Cazador—, Derek gruñó. —Ella me disparó.

—¿Ella?— Stiles pregunta.

—Kate Argent.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven al hospital?—, Pregunta Stiles, pensando que se encontró con el tío, así que literalmente es lo menos que puede hacer.

—No—, dice Derek, y luego se enfurece. —Sí.

—Stella, ponte en la parte de atrás—, dice Stiles, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad por ella. Se apresura a través de la brecha entre los asientos delanteros, aplastando trozos de sushi por toda la tapicería, que es asqueroso, pero probablemente no más grosero que cualquier cosa rara y negra que Derek está trayendo a la mesa mientras se sube al asiento delantero.

—Necesito que me lleves a Deaton—, dice Derek. Y luego, —¿Dónde está Scott?

—Él está... cenando con los Argents esta noche—, dice Stiles.

—¿Está Kate allí?

Stiles piensa que es la tía de Allison o algo así. —Um, ¿probablemente?

Stella asoma la cabeza entre los asientos. —¿Por qué es tu sangre negra?

Esa es realmente una buena pregunta.

—¿Qué es eso?— Pregunta Stiles. —¿Eso es contagioso? Sabes, probablemente deberías salir.

—Llama a Scott—, Derek instruye tersamente. —Lo necesito para que revise las cosas de Kate y descubra qué tipo de acónito usa en sus balas.

—¿Por qué?— Stiles pregunta, antes de que Stella pueda. Si Derek va a estar enojado, y Derek siempre está enojado, entonces es mejor que se lo dirija a él que a Stella.

—Porque me han envenenado—, dice Derek con los dientes apretados.

—Oh—, dice Stiles.

Derek lleva una vida muy complicada. Hay muchas cosas con él.

—Como, un día realmente tendrás que sentarte y explicar todo esto, ¿sabes?—, Le pregunta Stiles. —Porque sigues apareciendo cuando ya estás en problemas, y es increíblemente desconcertante, y nada útil.

—Stiles—, dice Derek, como si solo estuviera resistiendo la tentación de estrangularlo. Stiles consigue eso mucho, y de una gran variedad de personas. —Llévame a la clínica de Deaton.

Stiles no aprecia su tono. —No creo que debas estar ladrando órdenes con tu apariencia, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, creo que si quisiera, probablemente podría arrastrar tu pequeño trasero de hombre lobo al medio de la carretera y dejarte por muerto.

Derek muestra sus dientes. —Stiles. Enciende el auto. Ahora. O te arrancaré la garganta con los dientes.

Grosero, piensa Stiles, pero gira la llave en el encendido.

Y luego, como un pequeño eco, dice Stella, clara como una campana desde el asiento trasero: —Wow. Grosero.

Stiles no es lo suficientemente valiente como para girar y ver la mirada en la cara de Derek.

Se dirige a la clínica de Deaton.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles se estremece cuando Derek rompe el pomo de la puerta trasera de la clínica de Deaton.

—¿Lo acabas de romper?— Stella comienza, sosteniendo la mano de Stiles con fuerza. —¡Oh, y ahora está entrando!

Stiles no tiene idea de dónde obtiene su descaro. No tiene ni idea en absoluto.

Siguen a Derek dentro.

—Entonces, ¿hay como una cura o algo aquí?—, Pregunta Stiles. Le envió a Scott algunos mensajes de texto sobre cómo obtener la bala y esas cosas, pero las respuestas cada vez más de pánico que recibió en el viaje hasta aquí lo hacen pensar que Scott está siendo interrogado por los Argent, y probablemente no tiene ninguna esperanza de ayudarlo. Lo cual es comprensible. Stiles ha conocido a Chris Argent. Pensó que era el padre aterrador, hasta que conoció a la madre de Allison. Jesús.

Derek no responde. Simplemente se tambalea hacia el interior del edificio, tropezando contra una pared en su camino.

Mierda.

Stiles busca en su bolsillo con su mano libre y llama a Scott. Va al buzón de voz. —Scott. Realmente necesitamos esa bala, tío. Derek no se ve bien.

Sigue a Derek al quirófano, con Stella a su lado.

Su teléfono suena. —Soy Scott.

Derek le agarra el teléfono. —¿Lo encontraste?— Stiles no escucha la respuesta de Scott, pero la expresión de Derek se endurece. —Mira, si no lo encuentras, estoy muerto, ¿de acuerdo?— Una pausa mientras Scott responde. —Entonces piensa en esto. El Alfa te llamó en contra de tu voluntad. Lo va a hacer de nuevo. La próxima vez, o matas con él, o te matan. Así que si quieres seguir vivo, entonces me necesitas. Encuentra la bala.

Le devuelve el teléfono a Stiles y Stiles mira la pantalla para ver que ha terminado la llamada.

Derek acecha al otro lado de la habitación y comienza a moverse entre los gabinetes.

—Stiles—, Stella susurra de esa manera demasiado ruidosa que todos los niños hacen. —¿Qué es un alfa?

—Solo...— Stiles traga. —Sólo ve a esperar por la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus mundos están chocando, y no puede lidiar con Derek y Stella al mismo tiempo. Stella ni siquiera se supone que sepa nada acerca de estas cosas de hombre lobo, y ahora ella está justo en el medio.

—¡Debes llamar a la señora McCall—, dice ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Ella es una enfermera!

Stiles se frota una mano sobre la cabeza. —No es... La medicina de la gente no funciona con los hombres lobo.

—¿La medicina para perros?— Pregunta Stella.

Stiles se tensa, esperando a que Derek le grite por eso, pero él no lo hace. Cuando Stiles lo mira, lo encuentra mirando hacia atrás. La expresión de su rostro es hueca, casi vulnerable, y Stiles no tiene idea de qué hacer con ella. Pero Derek se da vuelta de nuevo y sigue rebuscando entre las cosas de Deaton.

—No—, dice Stiles, tragando —No lo creo.

Derek abre el agua del fregadero y junta las manos para beber. Están temblando, a Stiles realmente no le gusta mucho Derek Hale, pero resulta que no desearía ni envenenar a su peor enemigo con acónito.

Y luego Stella desaparece en el pasillo, y vuelve un momento después con una taza de café. Ella cruza el piso hacia Derek, y sostiene la taza debajo del grifo para él. Ella lo llena a medias con agua y lo presiona en sus manos temblorosas. —Papá dice que cuando estás enfermo, tienes que beber mucho.

Derek toma un sorbo y luego baja la taza de nuevo. —Gracias.

Podría ser la primera vez que Stiles lo escuchó decir esas palabras, y hace que algo se contraiga en su pecho.

—Papá dice que tienes que beber agua, pero a veces Stiles me permite tomar Gatorade de naranja—, le dice Stella. —Esa es la mejor clase.

—Sí—, Derek está de acuerdo, su voz débil. Luego se hunde en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, y Stiles cree que lo único que pueden hacer ahora es esperar a que Scott les conteste.

***

Stiles odia esperar. Stella es mucho mejor en eso, pero no tiene TDAH. Se apoyan contra la pared y observan a Derek mientras él se sienta allí, y Stiles cambia su peso de un pie a otro y se pregunta qué diablos está haciendo Scott. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma revisar las pertenencias de una familia de asesinos entrenados?

De acuerdo, cuando lo expresa así, puede aceptar que probablemente no sea exactamente un paseo por el parque. Pero al menos Scott no tiene que pararse aquí y ver a Derek acercarse progresivamente a la muerte. La palidez en su rostro es definitivamente más gris que azulada ahora, y a Stiles no le gusta el aspecto en absoluto.

Cuando su teléfono vibra con un mensaje de texto entrante, Stiles casi lo deja caer en su apuro por desbloquear la pantalla. Lee lo que Scott le envió y luego dice: —¿Significa algo para ti el azul del norte?

Si no estuviera mirando fijamente el rostro de Derek cuando preguntó, podría haberse perdido el destello de emoción en los ojos de Derek y la sombra que parpadeaba en su expresión. No es miedo. Es resignación.

Se ha ido de nuevo en un segundo, y el ceño de Derek está de vuelta.

—Es una forma rara de acónito.— El tono de Derek es brusco y cortante, como si no estuviera literalmente muriendo por dentro. —Tiene que traerme la bala.

Stiles le envía a Scott la feliz noticia.

***

Las cosas van cuesta abajo muy rápidamente. El temblor de Derek se convierte en estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo, y los tendones de su cuello se tensan y se tensan más cuando hace una mueca cada vez que una nueva ola de dolor lo golpea. Stiles oscila entre el pánico por eso y el pánico porque Stella lo vea, y si Derek va a morir, ¿no puede ir y hacerlo en otro lugar?

Stiles se para frente a Stella cuando Derek se levanta por fin.

Se lanza hacia un gabinete, lo abre y luego agarra algo y lo empuja contra Stiles.

—Es eso...— Stiles parpadea. —¿Eso es una sierra de hueso?

—Sí—, dice Derek con los dientes apretados. —Tómala.

—Realmente no creo que quiera—, dice Stiles, pero o bien lo toma, aparentemente, así que lo agarra antes de que Derek pueda empalarlo con ella.

Derek se quita la chaqueta de cuero y luego la camisa.

—Santa mierda—, dice Stiles, y no a causa de sus abdominales. Debido al agujero de bala en su brazo, y las venas negras que salen de él como grietas en un parabrisas.

Derek le gruñe, y repica las cosas de Deaton por un momento más. Finalmente, coge una cuerda delgada, que envuelve alrededor de la parte superior del brazo y aprieta con los dientes como si fuera un drogadicto que se prepara para chutarse. —Scott no lo logrará a tiempo—, dice, con el cordón apretado entre los dientes. —Necesito que lo cortes antes de que el veneno llegue a mi corazón.

—Cortar...— Stiles parpadea en Derek, los parpadeos son la sierra para huesos y luego parpadea de nuevo en Derek. —¿Tu brazo? Oh Dios mío. Por eso me trajiste aquí. ¿Y si te desangras?

Derek suelta la cuerda y se inclina sobre la mesa de operaciones. —Se curará si funciona.

—Ugh—. El estómago de Stiles registra su desaprobación de este plan al tratar de forzar su camino hacia su garganta y ahogar su cerebro. —No sé si puedo hacer esto.

Derek lo mira fijamente. —¿Por qué no?

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto. —¡Bien, por el corte a través de la carne, el corte de huesos, y especialmente la sangre!

Hay un indicio de desprecio en la cara sudorosa de Derek. —¿Te desmayas al ver la sangre?

—¡No!— Stiles agita la sierra que lo vio con más valentía de lo que él siente. —¡Pero podría hacerlo al ver un brazo cortado!

Y luego Derek gruñe y hay amenazas, y la bilis negra gotea por la barbilla de Derek, y el rostro pálido y aterrorizado de Stella en la periferia de Stiles, y Stiles no puede hacer esto. Él no puede. No puede cortar el brazo de Derek frente a su hermana pequeña. Está bastante seguro de que no podría hacerlo incluso si ella no estuviera aquí, pero ella lo está, y Stiles no la obligará a tomar un asiento delantero en la última oferta de la franquicia Saw, ¿vale? Stella está aquí, y no se trata de lo que Stiles no puede hacer, sino de lo que él no puede hacer frente a ella. Y él lo siente. Lo siente, Derek, pero no.

—Stiles—, dice Stella, y Stiles se da cuenta exactamente de cuánto de esa confusión interna y frenética se ha extendido en palabras. —No tengas miedo.

Que no tenga... se ahoga con una risa casi histérica.

Stella alcanza su mano libre. —¿Derek va a morir si no lo haces?

Stiles sostiene la mirada de Stella, y se pregunta qué escenario hará que se vea menos monstruoso en sus ojos.

Levanta la sierra para huesos.

Oh Dios.

Él realmente va a hacer esto, ¿no?

No puede dejar que Derek muera.

Él lo va a hacer.

Y luego Scott irrumpe por la puerta con la bala y Stiles casi se derrumba de alivio.

***

—¿Dónde vive Derek?—, Pregunta Stella más tarde, mientras Stiles prepara sus huevos revueltos para la cena. El sushi, él lo raspará del Jeep una vez que Stella esté en la cama.

—En su casa—, dice Stiles, y no le dice que es una cáscara quemada en la Reserva. Realmente no quiere hablar de Derek en este momento, pero sabe que no debe tratar de que Stella deje un tema. Ella es tan terca como él.

—¿Su padre lo cuidará esta noche?— Pregunta ella.

Stiles mira fijamente los huevos en la sartén. —Él ya no tiene un padre.

—Oh—, dice Stella. —¿Su mamá entonces?

—Derek es un adulto—, dice Stiles, y se odia a sí mismo por engañarla con esa respuesta. —Ve y echa un zumo. Los huevos están casi hechos.

Stella va a la nevera. —¿Por qué Scott fue con Derek?

La respuesta, cosas del hombre lobo, está en la punta de la lengua de Stiles, pero él la muerde. —No lo sé. Le preguntaré mañana.

Stella aparece a su lado, con un vaso de jugo en la mano. —¿Qué es un Alfa y por qué quiere que Scott mate a la gente? ¿Scott es un hombre lobo también?

Jesús. Stiles se resbala y su mano golpea el borde de la sartén. Él jura, y se gira para el fregadero. Él sostiene su mano bajo el agua fría para calmar la quemadura. —No te pierdes nada, ¿verdad?

—No—, ella está de acuerdo. —¿Está bien tu mano?

—Creo que sí—. Stiles saca su mano de debajo del agua, la inspecciona y calcula que no necesita crema para las quemaduras. Los huevos podrían, sin embargo. Están literalmente echando humo. Mierda. Se sumerge en busca de la sartén y la retira del fuego antes de que queme la casa. Él los empuja con un tenedor y se pregunta si se pueden salvar.

El timbre suena.

—¡Ya abro yo!—, Dice Stella, y se aleja.

Para cuando Stiles coloca la sartén en el fregadero para que no prenda fuego a ninguna otra cosa y se dirija por el pasillo para ver quién es, la puerta ya está cerrada y Stella está en camino a la cocina. Ella sostiene dos cajas de sushi y, equilibradas precariamente sobre ellas, dos Gatorades de naranja.

—Derek dice gracias—, anuncia, como esas palabras dos veces en un día no son totalmente sin precedentes y, posiblemente, un signo del apocalipsis. Ella coloca todo con mucho cuidado en la mesa de la cocina, atrapando una botella mientras rueda hacia el borde, y luego sonríe a Stiles. —¡Espero que nos haya conseguido los rollos de California!

Stiles alcanza la otra botella de Gatorade naranja.

Día raro.

Día realmente extraño.

Pero resulta que Derek obtuvo los rollos de California, y la mitad del resto del menú, por lo que en general Stiles va a marcar el día como un éxito.

Está aprendiendo rápidamente que cuando se trata de hombres lobo en general y con Derek Hale en particular, es importante contar las pequeñas victorias.


	4. Chapter 4

Este negocio del hombre lobo alfa se está poniendo demasiado serio. Cuando Stiles llega a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, es para descubrir que la razón por la que papá no ha estado en casa toda la noche (sus mensajes de texto no compartían ninguno de los detalles espantosos) fue porque un tipo de la tienda de videos fue literalmente destrozado anoche. ¿Por qué las tiendas de videos siguen siendo una cosa, en primer lugar? Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué Jackson y Lydia intentaron alquilar una copia de The Notebook (El diario de Noah)? ¿No tendría más sentido simplemente ordenar el DVD en Amazon, ya que el rumor en la calle o en el campo de lacrosse es si Lydia hace que Jackson la vea al menos una vez por semana?

A Stiles le gustaría compartir esta observación con Scott, pero al parecer Scott ha decidido abandonar la escuela por el día con Allison. Que es otra cosa que se está poniendo muy seria, francamente. Stiles ama a Scott como a un hermano, en serio, pero va a terminar muerto si sigue intentando pasar el rato en la cueva del león y meter su polla dentro de la hija del león. Y no, Stiles no tiene idea de quién es el león en esta metáfora. Chris o Victoria son igualmente aterradores, honestamente, y sí, él es consciente de lo que es una metáfora inquietante.

El punto es que la adoración de Allison por parte de Scott es solo otra complicación adicional en todo este lío del hombre lobo, pero aparentemente no se puede dejar de lado.

Stiles lo ha intentado.

Stiles mastica el final de su bolígrafo ávidamente en el salón de clases, tratando de prestar atención cuando su maestro les recuerda a todos que es la noche de padres y maestros esta noche, también conocida como el evento menos favorito de Stiles en el calendario académico. No es que sea un mal estudiante ni nada, sus calificaciones son excelentes, pero siente lástima por su padre, que tiene que pasar por una procesión de maestros que le dicen lo que ya sabe desde hace años: que Stiles no podía concentrarse ni aunque su vida dependía de ello. Él también es un imbécil empedernido.

¿Cómo piensan que su papá no sabe eso de alguna manera?

Por favor. Su padre ha estado tratando con Stiles durante dieciséis años. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

De todos modos, ¿cómo se supone que Stiles se preocupe por cosas como la noche de padres y maestros cuando hay un hombre lobo alfa suelto?

Mastica su bolígrafo tan fuerte que sabe a tinta, y luego escupe los trozos de plástico y se limpia la boca frenéticamente con la manga para asegurarse de que no haya ninguno en su rostro.

Danny le da una mirada extraña, pero Stiles está acostumbrado a eso. Es literalmente el menor de sus problemas.

El verdadero problema, por supuesto, es el hombre lobo alfa.

Excepto cuando Stiles intenta enfocarse en el Alfa, es otro hombre lobo en el que se encuentra pensando. Derek Hale. Derek, que estuvo a punto de morir la noche anterior, casi muere la mayor parte del tiempo, y Stiles está muy preocupado por eso, y se mostró totalmente furioso al respecto, pero también, y Stiles siente que esta parte es crucial, se tomó el tiempo de reemplazar el sushi de Stella y luego trae Gatorade de naranja.

Al igual que, sus aguas enojadas y crecidas son profundas o algo así.

Stiles cree que su opinión de Derek está cambiando debido a ese pequeño gesto de anoche. O tal vez es porque vio los abdominales de Derek. No cree que sea tan superficial, pero tiene dieciséis años. A veces es difícil saber cuándo su cerebro está pensando o está fuera persiguiendo mariposas y su polla se ha hecho cargo del trabajo.

Además, Stiles no es gay, pero ¿quizás bi? Un hombre heterosexual probablemente no se imaginaría lamiendo los abdominales de Derek Hale, ¿verdad? Aunque se los perderían, Stiles está seguro, porque son abdominales realmente increíbles. Pero no, Stiles definitivamente no es totalmente hetero, porque también quiere hacer cosas a la polla de Derek. Como lamerla. Y chuparla. Y...

—¿Stiles?— Pregunta Danny, y Stiles mira hacia arriba para ver que el aula está vacía. —¿Vienes a química?

Se pone de pie. —¿Qué? Sí. Estaba descansando mis ojos.

—Tus ojos estaban abiertos—, señala Danny.

—Fue una metáfora—, intenta Stiles.

—Así no es como funcionan las metáforas.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, se pone la mochila en el hombro y sigue a Danny por la puerta.

***

Stiles y Danny tienen química. Literalmente. Y, Stiles se pregunta, figurativamente

Al igual que, ¿es eso una cosa que existe en el ámbito de la posibilidad?

¿Stiles sabe ligar?

Claramente no cuando se trata de Lydia, aunque para ser justos es porque es una diosa. Pero ¿qué pasa con los chicos? ¿Stiles sabe ligar cuando se trata de chicos?

Está bien si Stiles no sabe ligar. Cero. Nada Zilch.

Pero está bastante seguro de que no necesita juego si es bonito.

No es que nada de esto sea sobre Danny, por supuesto. Danny es muy agradable. Stiles está pensando en una chaqueta de cuero, jeans ajustados y una cara pintada con perfección por la genética y Dios.

¿Derek cree que es bonito?

—¿Hey, Danny?— Pregunta, inclinándose. —Hey, Danny, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Danny le da una mirada sufrida, pero no dice que no.

Stiles se inclina aún más lejos. —¿Soy atractivo para los chicos gays?

Y luego se inclina demasiado y se cae de la silla antes de obtener una respuesta.

***

La noche de padres y maestros es lo que es.

Scott realmente hace una aparición, así que es genial saber que no está muerto y esas cosas después de un largo día de silencio en la radio, pero Stiles no puede hablar con él en absoluto, porque Scott tiene a Allison colgando de su brazo, y Stiles está flanqueado por papá y Stella. Stiles trata de comunicarse con Scott en una serie de miradas estrechas que realmente necesitan para llegar al fondo de este asunto del hombre lobo antes de que el Alfa obligue a Scott a convertirse en una máquina de matar sedienta de sangre y es mejor que Scott lo llame después de que la noche de padres y profesores, esta espiral está totalmente fuera de control, porque tomarse el día libre no es realmente lo más inteligente que se puede hacer en medio de una crisis sobrenatural, idiota, pero eso es mucho para tratar de transmitir con el poder de un resplandor a una gran parte no receptiva objetivo.

—Entonces, um, deberías venir a una sesión de Call of Duty después de esto—, dice Stiles.

—Oh, no—, le dice papá. —No hagas planes, Stiles. Sé que voy a descubrir algo esta noche que te ponga en tierra.

Scott le muestra una sonrisa compasiva, como si realmente pensara que se trata de videojuegos. —Otra vez, ¿eh?

—Sí—, dice Stiles, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que puede ver su cerebro. —En otro momento.

Sigue a su papá y a Stella por el pasillo, luego envía a Scott un mensaje de texto que dice, simplemente: Idiota.

Stiles se sienta en un banco fuera del salón de clases de Finstock con Stella, mientras que papá presumiblemente obtiene la experiencia completa de Finstock. Stiles espera que incluya el discurso del Día de la Independencia.

Stella se come las galletas de arroz que papá preparó para que la ayudara a pasar la tarde y le cuenta a Stiles su día en la escuela. Los aspectos más destacados incluyen a Brian Cassidy que se cae de la imagen, Stella se inscribe en un nuevo programa de Reading in the Community que su maestra ha iniciado y Faith Johansen invita a Stella a su fiesta de pijamas de cumpleaños en unas pocas semanas. Aparentemente habrá dos tipos diferentes de pastel.

—¿Quién recibe dos pasteles de cumpleaños?— Pregunta Stiles.

—Faith y su hermano gemelo—, dice Stella. —Duh.

Bueno, eso tiene sentido, Stiles se da cuenta, y se apoya contra la pared para esperar a papá.

—¿Escribiste tu ensayo sobre la circuncisión, niño?— Papá pregunta cuando reaparece. —¿De verdad?

Stiles no está seguro de lo que dice sobre él cuando papá puede pasar diez minutos con Finstock y salir pensando que Stiles es el extraño, pero probablemente no sea nada de lo que estar orgulloso.

—¿Qué es la circuncisión?—, Stella pregunta en voz alta, y el estudiante de primer año y su madre que esperaban en el banco de al lado se ven horrorizados.

Papá suspira y mira su hoja de papel. —¿Quién es el siguiente?

Stiles muere en el interior.

Porque Harris es el siguiente. Y Harris lo odia.

Esta noche se pone peor.

***

Están caminando por el estacionamiento en su camino de regreso al auto de papá cuando Stiles escucha los gritos.

El Alfa, le dice su latido del corazón.

—Espera aquí—, dice papá, su voz repentinamente tensa. —Espera aquí.

—Papá—, dice Stiles, agarrando la mano de Stella con fuerza.

—¡Espera aquí!

Y, de repente, papá se ha ido y es un caos, con gente corriendo por el estacionamiento, y los neumáticos de los autos chirrían, y Stiles levanta a Stella sobre el capó del auto al que están más cerca para mantenerla fuera de alcance, y luego ...

Un ruido sordo.

—¡Papá!— Grita Stiles, abriéndose paso a través de un grupo de personas. —¡Papá!

—¡Estoy bien!—, Dice papá, poniéndose de pie. —¡Estoy bien!

Pero está haciendo una mueca, y sus pantalones están manchados de sangre por debajo de la rodilla. El conductor del auto que lo golpeó todavía está sentado en el asiento del conductor, con las manos blancas alrededor del volante.

—Stiles, ¿dónde está Stella?— Papá pregunta. —Agarra a Stella y consigue...

Y entonces Stiles escucha el rugido, y su sangre se enfría.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia Stella. Él puede verla de pie sobre el capó del coche. Ella está girando la cabeza para mirar algo y luego, mientras Stiles observa, gira y levanta el parabrisas sobre el techo del auto, y Dios, está cerca... el Alfa está cerca.

Stiles esquiva a través de los coches, con el corazón en la boca.

Un disparo suena.

Stiles se detiene a tiempo para ver a Chris Argent, el padre de Allison, enfundando su arma de fuego. Está parado entre Stella y...

Stiles gira la cabeza para mirar.

¿Un león de montaña?

¿En serio?

¿Un puto león de montaña?

—¿Un león de montaña?—, Dice en voz alta.

Chris Argent le muestra una mirada estrecha. —¿Esperando algo más?

—No—, dice Stiles, su corazón martillando. —No. De ningún modo.

Chris Argent lo mira de arriba abajo, asiente y luego va a inspeccionar su muerte.

Stella se desliza hacia atrás por el parabrisas del auto, sus zapatos chocan contra el vidrio y en los brazos de Stiles.

***

—Pensaste que era un hombre lobo, ¿no?—, Stella pregunta más tarde esa noche cuando papá, con su pantalón reparado, entró a trabajar y Stiles y Stella están comiendo cereal frente al televisor. —¿El malo? ¿El alfa?

—Pensé que lo era.— Stiles cierra los ojos brevemente. —¿Qué tan complicado es cuando resulta que un león de montaña vicioso es la mejor opción?

—Bastante en mal estado—, Stella está de acuerdo. Ella se queda en silencio por un rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Stiles?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Papá está realmente bien?

—Sí—. Stiles le da un codazo con el hombro, cuidando de no ponerlo demasiado duro para que ambos no terminen tirando su tazón de cereal. —Él está bien.

Stella lo golpea con una mirada amplia que no le permite esconderse en ningún lugar. —¿Qué pasaría si no lo fuera?

Ese miedo viejo y penetrante se alza nuevamente en Stiles. Ha estado allí desde que mamá murió.

—Yo cuidaría de ti—, dice.

—No eres un adulto—, le dice ella. —Realmente no.

—No, pero cuidaría de ti—, dice Stiles. —Papá tiene primos en Portland. Los hemos conocido antes, pero probablemente eras muy joven para recordarlo. Si le pasara algo malo a papá, iríamos a vivir con ellos hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años, y luego cuidaría de ti.

La muerte de su madre y las realidades del trabajo de su padre. Es algo en lo que Stiles ha pensado, y que papá ha planeado, en el peor de los casos.

—Está bien—, dice Stella, y asiente con seriedad. —Mientras estemos juntos.

—Sí—, dice Stiles, y piensa en Laura Hale. Piensa en Derek, que ahora está solo en el mundo. Piensa en cómo ha perdido a todos. A Stiles le duele el pecho y se pregunta cómo Derek está aún de pie. Stiles no lo estaría. No después de eso. Perder a su madre fracturó una parte de él que nunca se curará realmente, ¿pero perder a papá además de eso? ¿Perder a Stella? Incluso la idea de hacerlo hace que el pánico se dispare bruscamente en sus entrañas. —Sí, estaríamos juntos.

Parpadea, sus ojos pican, y se pregunta cómo Derek está aún aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles se encuentra pensando en Derek Hale más de lo que debería, aunque solo sea por su propia cordura. En los tres días transcurridos desde el incidente en la clínica de Deaton con la sierra para huesos, Stiles no ha visto pieles ni pelo, absolutamente intencionado, de su desagradable hombre lobo del vecindario. Y por mucho que Stiles intente mantenerse ambivalente con respecto a Derek Hale, no puede manejarlo. Él está preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y si el Alfa lo mató? ¿Y si los Argents lo tienen? ¿Alguien notaría que se había ido excepto Stiles? Y ese no es Stiles tratando de meterse en la vida de Derek ni nada, ni hacerse parte de la historia de Derek; es como una llamada de juicio legítima sobre lo deprimente que es la existencia de Derek si Stiles Stilinski es la única persona que está pensando en él.

Bueno, casi la única persona.

Stiles no extraña la forma en que Stella escanea la carretera cuando Stiles está conduciendo, como si esperara que Derek simplemente tropezara frente al Jeep y volviera a sus vidas.

Y, por mucho que Stiles no necesite la complicación en su vida, tal vez una parte de él también lo esté esperando.

No sucede.

Los días pasan.

Papá está de vuelta en los turnos de día ahora, así que eso significa regreso a los desayunos y cenas familiares. A Stiles le gusta cuando papá está durante el día. A veces parece que se comunican por completo con mensajes de texto y notas pegadas en el refrigerador, o los débiles pasos del Código Morse de Papá que crujen en las escaleras cuando sale a trabajar tarde en la noche, o regresa a casa justo antes del amanecer. Es extraño, piensa Stiles, extrañar a alguien con quien compartes una casa.

Stella, por supuesto, compensa el tiempo perdido al informarle a Papá todo lo que ha perdido mientras estuvo en los turnos del cementerio.

—Y—, dice ella esa noche en la cena, apenas haciendo una pausa para palear su puré de papas en la boca, —¡Estoy en el programa de Lectura en la Comunidad!

—No hables con la boca llena—, Papá la reprende con suavidad.

Ella mastica y traga. —Estoy en el programa de Lectura en la Comunidad. Es solo para los mejores lectores. Soy el mejor lector de toda nuestra clase.

—Apuesto a que lo eres—, dice papá. —¿Qué es el programa de Lectura en la Comunidad?

—Tienes que firmar un formulario—, le dice Stella. —Vamos al hogar de ancianos y al hospital y leemos a la gente.

Stiles hace una mueca. Literalmente, no puede imaginar nada peor que ser una audiencia cautiva para un grupo de niños pequeños que tropiezan con sus palabras.

Papá le lanza una mirada que dice: Hijo, tienes razón, pero mantén la boca cerrada.

Stiles obtiene esa mirada mucho de papá, en realidad.

—Voy a leer a Matilda—, dice Stella. —Así que necesitas firmar el formulario. Ah, y necesito comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Faith, porque pronto iré a su fiesta de pijamas de cumpleaños. Necesito dinero para dos regalos.

—¿Quién recibe dos regalos de cumpleaños?— Papá pregunta, arrugando la frente.

—Faith y su hermano gemelo—, dice Stella. —Duh.

Stiles resopla al ver la cara de papá.

—Tiene sentido—, dice papá, y luego sonríe y dice, bromeando, —Entonces, ¿Stiles ha dejado que más hombres lobos entren en la casa?

Stiles se congela.

¿Seriamente? ¿Está es su vida, en serio?

—¡No!—, Exclama Stella con los ojos muy abiertos y luego cierra la boca.

Papá lanza una mirada interrogadora a Stiles, como si se estuviera preguntando por qué Stella no está jugando.

Stiles responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Niños pequeños, ¿verdad, papá? Extraño.

—Entonces—, dice Stiles, ansioso por cambiar de tema, —obtuve una B en el cuestionario de química de ayer.

Papá levanta las cejas. —Buen trabajo, niño.

—Hubiera sido una A, excepto que Harris dijo que algunas de mis respuestas fueran ilegibles—, dice Stiles. —¡Lo que es gili ... mierda, por cierto!

—Stiles—, dice papá con un suspiro. —Esa lengua.

—¡Lo salvé!— Stiles insiste.

—Ibas a decir tonterías—, le dice Stella, y luego se gira hacia papá. —¡No es grosero si no lo uso como una maldición! Solo estoy diciendo lo que iba a decir.

—Todavía es un juramento—, dice papá, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Vosotros dos. Jesús.

—Y eso es una blasfemia—, dice Stiles con aire de suficiencia.

Papá resopla. —Sí, bueno, no tenemos una jarra de blasfemia.

—Tal vez deberíamos—, dice Stiles, empujando su tenedor hacia papá. —¡Le deberías veinte dólares en una semana!

—Es por eso que no tenemos un bote de blasfemia—, le dice papá. —Ahora, apúrate y termina tu cena, ambos. Vi ese helado en el congelador, y lleva mi nombre.

Stella jadea, y mete su puré de papas como si fuera una carrera. Stiles desea poder decir que termina su comida mucho más lentamente, pero ¿a quién está engañando? Hay helado después.

***

Stiles se despierta con un sobresalto cuando su ventana se abre de un chirrido y una forma oscura se adentra.

—¿Derek?— Pregunta, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Un gruñido es su única respuesta, y probablemente la única que necesita. Un invasor de casa sería más comunicativo, ¿verdad?

Stiles lanza su edredón hacia atrás y se levanta de la cama, terminando más o menos en sus pies. Él entrecierra los ojos en la forma de Derek junto a la ventana. —Mi papá está en casa.

—Lo sé.— Derek es tan locuaz como siempre, con su voz apretada con la tensión habitual.

—Está bien...— Stiles se pasa los dedos por el pelo y vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos. Luego, debido a que su función de zoom está claramente interrumpida, se arrastra hacia delante en un intento de enfocar a Derek. —¿Qué deseas?

—Yo—, Derek comienza, y luego simplemente se detiene. Y queda parado.

Stiles da otro paso adelante. Derek es una silueta a la luz de la luna. —¿Qué está pasando?

Está lo suficientemente cerca para tocar, así que, por supuesto, Derek da un paso hacia un lado. Revisa el escritorio de Stiles, golpeando con fuerza lo suficiente como para que el monitor del portátil de Stiles parpadee y bañe la habitación con un brillo azul claro.

Derek está sosteniendo una mano contra su abdomen. Hay una mancha negra que se extiende desde debajo de su palma, como tinta en papel secante.

El corazón de Stiles tropieza con un latido. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dispararon de nuevo?

—Apuñalado,— murmura Derek.

—Oh, mezclándolo. Eso es bueno —. Stiles lucha para no reírse de la absurda tragedia de la existencia de Derek. —¿Necesitas acónito especial o algo así?

—No.— Es una palabra tan corta y breve, pero suena de alguna manera suave. Suena como la palabra más solitaria del universo. —Es curativo.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Me están buscando—, dice Derek. —Los cazadores. No pude volver a mi casa.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. ¿Cómo es la vida de Derek en que la casa de Stiles es su único puerto en una tormenta? Le duele el pecho solo de pensarlo, y traga.—Quiero decir, yo diría que podrías tomar una ducha, pero eso podría despertar a papá. Iré a buscarte un paño, ¿vale? Y puedes agarrar una camisa limpia o algo así. Sólo espera aquí.

—Está bien—, dice Derek suavemente mientras Stiles se arrastra hacia la puerta. Y luego, tan silenciosamente que Stiles apenas lo escucha: —Gracias.

Hace que su estómago se retuerza.

***

Stiles se despierta cuando suena la alarma de su teléfono. Se da vuelta de costado para poder alcanzar su mesita de noche. Busca a tientas su teléfono y apaga la alarma justo cuando papá llama a la puerta. Luego su mirada cae al suelo, y hacia donde Derek Hale está acostado allí, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Muchacho?— Papá llama. —¡Desayuno!

—¡No entres aquí!— Stiles le grita de vuelta. —Estoy, um... estoy... estoy masturbándome!

Y se da cuenta, un segundo demasiado tarde, de qué palabras se le cayeron. Se congela, y deja caer su teléfono con un golpe sordo en la cara de Derek.

Que carajo Derek le dice en broma, y Stiles no cree que sea por teléfono.

—Demasiada información, Stiles—, dice papá en un tono sufrido desde afuera de la puerta, y luego sus pasos pisaron el pasillo.

Stiles se agacha muy lentamente para recuperar su teléfono desde donde está al lado de la cabeza de Derek. La expresión de Derek se vuelve increíblemente amarga cuando los dedos de Stiles rozan su mandíbula.

—¿Qué?— Stiles le susurra. —¡Sabes que no lo era! Estos dedos están limpios, amigo. ¡No vas a conseguir piojos Stiles!

Derek lo mira fijamente.

Stiles recupera su teléfono. —De todos modos, papá irá a trabajar pronto, así que si quieres quedarte para el desayuno o lo que sea.

Las expresiones de Derek se suavizan en algo un poco menos que glacial.

Stiles toma eso como un sí.

—Está bien—, dice, sin pensar en Derek pensando en él masturbándose. Definitivamente no. Porque eso sería incómodo. —Desayuno.

Stiles sale de la cama (del lado que no está Derek) y cierra la puerta cuando sale de su habitación. En la planta baja, papá está terminando su café mientras intenta domesticar el cabello de Stella en una trenza. Hay una tostada a medio comer en su plato, y Stiles lo alcanza solo para que le abofeteen la mano.

—Lávate las manos antes de comer—, le dice papá.

La cara de Stiles arde. —Oh. Cierto.

—¿Puedes para llevar a Stella a la escuela?

—Sí—, dice Stiles, cruzando hacia el fregadero y agarrando el jabón de manos. —Y bueno recogerla también.

—Está bien—. Papá termina la trenza de Stella. Es un poco torpe, pero en su mayoría trabajaba con una sola mano y hacía malabarismos con su café al mismo tiempo. Se levanta y luego se inclina para darle un beso a Stella en la frente. —Se buena con tu hermano.

—Siempre lo soy—, ella miente descaradamente.

Papá tira de Stiles en un abrazo. —Y se bueno con tu hermana. Estaré en casa a las cinco, si no aparece nada, pero te enviaré un mensaje de texto si algo ocurre.

—Entendido—, dice Stiles. —Te veremos entonces.

Stiles espera hasta que papá se va y oye que el crucero se dirige por la calle antes de volverse hacia Stella. —Necesitamos hacer un poco más de desayuno.

Stella mira la cacerola de huevos revueltos. —¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije a Derek que él podría tener algo.

—¿Derek está aquí?— Su rostro se ilumina como si fuera Navidad.

Y esa debe ser la señal de espera de Derek, porque entra a la cocina con un aspecto casi tímido.

—¡Derek! Stella exclama, y se apresura a envolver sus brazos alrededor de él. —¡Estás aquí y no estás muerto!

Derek mira a Stiles.

—Hermanitas, amigo—, dice, y se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, lo sé.— Derek acaricia suavemente a Stella en la espalda, y rompe la mirada de Stiles. —Tuve una.

Mierda. Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Fueron ocho personas las que murieron en el incendio de la casa Hale? Stiles realmente no recuerda. Pero Cora Hale estaba un año por encima de él en la escuela. Recuerda el cabello oscuro y una mirada tan intimidante como la de Derek. Ella era mayor que él, y le daba un poco de miedo. Es raro mirar atrás y darse cuenta de que solo era una niña. Es extraño pensar que eso es todo lo que ella tendrá nunca.

—Entonces—, dice Stiles, haciendo correr la voz, —te gustan los huevos revueltos, ¿verdad?

—Sí—. El lado de la boca de Derek se curvea brevemente. —Me gustan los huevos revueltos.

***

La respuesta, piensa Stiles mientras observa a Stella recoger más huevos en el plato de Derek, no es para fingir que Derek Hale y los hombres lobo no existen.

La respuesta no es sentarse y no hacer nada.

La respuesta es ayudar a Derek.

Porque Stiles ya está en peligro, ¿no es así? Todo el pueblo está, incluidos papá y Stella. Y Scott ya se ha esforzado lo suficiente para fingir que no está sucediendo nada, y que de repente convertirse en hombre lobo no va a cambiar nada, pero Scott se equivoca. Scott ya está en peligro también.

Y también Derek.

Y Derek no es alguien que Stiles pueda pretender que no importa, o que no existe en absoluto.

Derek es un tipo que necesita ayuda, y no tiene a nadie más para ayudarlo.

Observa cómo Stella coloca su silla justo al lado de la de Derek para que puedan comer juntos, y ve cómo Derek le hace sitio, con la boca torcida.

Observa mientras Stella ahoga sus huevos en salsa de tomate, y Derek arruga la nariz con disgusto.

Mira como Stella se ríe y le da un codazo, y Derek le muestra una verdadera sonrisa de mierda.

Piensa en cómo le prometió a Stella que alguien siempre la cuidaría y se pregunta si Derek escuchó la misma promesa de la gente que lo amaba.

Un nudo se aprieta en el pecho de Stiles.

Sí.

Derek Hale necesita a alguien, y Stiles adivina que se ofreció como voluntario.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

De la forma en que Stiles lo entiende, el Alfa es el corazón del problema. Mientras el Alfa esté ahí fuera queriendo que tanto Derek como Scott se conviertan en máquinas de matar sin sentido, eso también hace que los Argent sean un problema. ¿Tal vez se retiren cuando el Alfa está fuera de la imagen? Aunque la cantidad de veces que Derek ha sido disparado o apuñalado, tal vez sea un gran error. No hay mucho amor perdido allí, claro. Pero el alfa sigue siendo el mayor problema. Y Stiles no tiene ni idea de quién es.

Sigue dando vueltas alrededor de Deaton, el jefe de Scott en la clínica veterinaria, porque Deaton está desarrollando este hábito de estar cerca cuando la mierda de hombre lobo cae. Y cuando habla, siempre dice más que sus palabras, incluso si Stiles no sabe exactamente lo que está diciendo. Él sabe algo,eso es seguro.

Excepto…

Excepto que Scott trabaja con Deaton tres tardes a la semana y todos los sábados. Entonces, si Deaton es realmente el Alfa, ¿por qué no ha aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer que Scott cumpla sus malvadas órdenes o ejerza su control mental o lo que sea que haga los Alfas, cuando Scott está allí? Deaton es tan sombrío como la mierda, básicamente, pero él siendo el Alfa no está del todo bien.

A Stiles siempre le ha encantado resolver acertijos, pero ¿cuándo, literalmente, cada persona en la ciudad es un sospechoso potencial? No es tan fácil como parece hacer Law and Order (Ley y Orden), es todo lo que dice. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Stiles no va a resolver esto en cuarenta y cinco minutos más los descansos publicitarios.

Necesita saber más sobre las víctimas del Alfa. El conductor del autobús y los dos tipos bebiendo en el bosque ... Porque si el Alfa está loco de mierda , ¿por qué no ha habido más asesinatos? ¿Por qué no está ahí afuera a plena luz del día, destrozando a la gente?

Así que tal vez hay un patrón, ¿verdad?

Tal vez hay un motivo real.

Realmente necesita echar un vistazo a los informes de su padre.

Desafortunadamente, su padre sabe que es mejor llevar esas cosas a casa, y desde que Stiles tenía nueve años, ayudó a leer un poco y luego le preguntó a papá durante la cena qué era el abuso sexual.

Así que ahora los archivos de su padre permanecen en el trabajo, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que el portátil que trae a casa está protegido por contraseña a niveles de la NSA. Lo que no le deja otra opción: necesita llegar a los archivos de su padre en la comisaría y copiarlos.

Stella, por supuesto, está feliz de ayudar. Por todo lo que ella es una loca siempre que Stiles le está ocultando secretos, todo lo que necesita hacer para comprar su lealtad eterna es hacerla cómplice.

—¿Tienes esto, Batgirl?—, Pregunta cuando llegan al Departamento del Sheriff.

Ella le da el pulgar hacia arriba. —¡Lo tengo!

Nadie ha acusado a Stiles de sigilo, ni siquiera de sutileza, así que afortunadamente tiene a Stella para que actúe como una distracción. Ella se mete en la estación hablando una milla por minuto, eso lo heredo de él, donde encuentra a su padre y algunos de los oficiales de policía, y comienza a contar una historia de lo malvado que era uno de los chicos en la escuela. Hoy, y cómo le tiró el pelo. Su indignación es palpable, y agrega la guinda al pastel al anunciar: —Y la Sra. Svensen, que era la maestra de servicio en el patio de recreo, dijo que debía haberlo hecho porque le gusto. ¡Pero no me gusta cuando me tira el pelo! ¡No es justo!

Stiles se escapa hacia la sala de archivos.

Encuentra los archivos de los recientes asesinatos y fotografía las páginas usando su teléfono. Incluso los informes de autopsia, aunque le revuelven el estómago. Hace lo mismo con el archivo de Laura Hale: se detiene una vez y se congela cuando oye los pasos, y luego, más por instinto que otra cosa, busca el archivo del incendio de la casa Hale.

Es enorme.

Tres enormes carpetas llenas de papeles, y no hay forma de que Stiles pueda copiarlo todo.

No en los pocos minutos que le quedan, de todos modos.

Él no se deja un momento de adivinar lo que es probablemente una monumental estupidez. Simplemente desabrocha su mochila, mete el archivo dentro y la cierra de nuevo.

Cuando regresa al pasillo, Tara le está enseñando a Stella cómo pisotear el pie de un chico y darle en las bolas con un solo movimiento.

Es un poco caliente, pero eso es todo Tara.

—¿Quieres ser mi conejillo de indias, Stiles?—, Le pregunta con una sonrisa, con los dedos enganchados en el cinturón que cuelga de sus caderas, y Stiles hace un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en cómo se sentiría con sus manos tocándolo. Como, él está bastante seguro de que valdría la pena arrodillarse por un golpe en las pelotas.

Él siente su cara arder. —Um ... yo ... um. ¿Qué?

—¡Regresemos al trabajo todos!—, Dice su padre de repente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Stiles y alejándolo firmemente de su humillante incapacidad para hablar en frases reales en este momento. —Entonces, ¿para qué habéis venido vosotros dos?

Stella salta a su lado. —Stiles me está llevando al hospital, pero quería verte primero.

—¿El hospital?

—¡Mi programa de Lectura en la Comunidad!

—Oh, cierto—, dice papá . Él mira su reloj. —¿A qué hora termina?

—Cinco—, dice Stiles. Ahora que está fuera de la vista de Tara, aparentemente puede recordar cómo usar sus palabras. —Me imaginé que la dejaría y luego iría con Scott y haría un poco de tarea antes de volver y recogerla.

En realidad, tiene la intención de sentarse en su Jeep en el aparcamiento y fotografiar todo el archivo de incendios de la casa Hale, pero ¿por qué enturbiar las aguas con la verdad? Entonces, con suerte, puede devolverlo a la comisaría antes de que su padre se dé cuenta de que se ha ido. No es que papá se dé cuenta, ¿verdad? El fuego de la casa Hale fue hace años. ¿Por qué alguien querría mirar el archivo de repente?

Stiles ignora la pequeña voz sarcástica en su cabeza que le recuerda que la conexión obvia es Laura Hale, porque probablemente Papá ya haya hecho esa conexión y probablemente ya haya revisado el archivo Hale nuevamente, y las posibilidades de que lo necesite de nuevo en la hora en que Stella está en el hospital son mínimas, ¿no?

Totalmente.

Esto está bien.

Stiles no va a ser arrestado.

Esto está bien.

—Suena bien, niño—, dice papá. —Los veré a ambos en casa para cenar.

Stiles y Stella escapan a la luz del sol.

***

Hay otros cuatro niños pequeños esperando en el hospital con sus madres cuando aparece Stiles. Es siempre un poco incómodo. Stiles es bastante malo en la charla de mamá. Por lo general, solo se desliza hasta el borde de un espacio y juega juegos en su teléfono hasta que puede escapar, pero esta es una multitud muy pequeña y es difícil perderse en ella. Stiles cree que la mayoría de los amigos de la escuela de Stella conocen su trato, pero no necesariamente le dicen a sus padres, porque siempre hay al menos alguien que lo mira como —¿Por qué está este niño aquí en esta cosa?

Y a Stiles realmente no le gusta explicar la historia de su vida a extraños.

Se ha salvado de tener que hacerlo hoy cuando llega la maestra de Stella. —Está bien, todos estamos aquí! Vamos a leer. ¡Padres, pueden recoger a sus hijos a las cinco!

Ella guarda una sonrisa especial para Stiles.

A Stiles le gusta la señora Lucas, pero es raro. Ella es de mediana edad, y es raro que ella también fuera su maestra en la escuela primaria, y el gran recuerdo que tiene de ella es cuando tuvo un colapso en la clase porque su madre iba a morir, y ella lo llevó fuera y lo abrazó y ni siquiera se quejó de que le cubrió la blusa con mocos. Es incómodo porque a veces se pregunta si ese es su único recuerdo que prevalece de él, y siempre se siente como un niño pequeño cuando tiene que interactuar con ella para las cosas de la escuela de Stella como representante de su padre.

Sonríe y saluda cuando la Sra. Lucas lleva a los niños al hospital, luego esquiva a los otros padres y se apresura a regresar al estacionamiento.

Tiene una hora para fotografiar cada página del incendio de la casa Hale.

Pone la alarma en su teléfono y se pone a trabajar.

***

—Pensé que ibas a casa después del hospital—, dice papá cuando Stiles y Stella vuelven a aparecer en la comisaría.

Stella estalla en lágrimas.

Ella no está fingiendo esta vez.

Stiles mira, con los ojos vacíos, mientras papá la abraza.

—Hey, está bien— , dice papá, frotándole la espalda y mirando a Stiles. —Está bien, niña.

—Ella tiene un paciente de coma—, dice Stiles, con dolor de garganta. —La Señora Lucas dijo que estaba bien con eso, pero luego llegamos al auto y esto sucedió.

Su padre presiona su boca en una delgada línea por un momento. —Bueno. No necesitas volver la próxima vez, Stella.

Ella retrocede, manchada de lágrimas y ofendida. —¡No! ¡Quiero!

—¿Quieres?— Papá pregunta, levantando las cejas.

—La Señora McCall dice que no es como estar dormido. Todavía puede escucharme leer, así que lo haré de nuevo. —Su sombría determinación vacila.—Simplemente me pone triste.

Papá mira a Stiles, indefenso.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Yo um, necesito el baño.

Se siente bastante cerca de una avería, después de hojear el archivo de fuego de la casa Hale. Había sabido, en abstracto, lo malo que era. Incluso había manejado bien las fotografías de la autopsia, ya que ninguna de ellas se parecía a personas reales, siempre y cuando no las estudiara demasiado. Pero fueron las otras fotografías las que se sintieron como una puñalada en las entrañas. Foto del anuario de Cora Hale. Talia y James Hale se abrazan, riendo. Patrick Hale en un pequeño uniforme de la liga. Ocho de ellos en total. Ocho personas reales cuyas vidas habían sido cortadas en ese fuego.

Ese fuego que Derek dijo que había sido iniciado por cazadores.

Por los Argent.

Stiles había mirado el archivo y sintió un escalofrío en su estómago. al pensar que eso le pasaría a Scott y Melissa. Le pasaría a alguien solo porque hay hombres lobo en la familia.

Camina por el pasillo hacia el baño, desviándose rápidamente para reemplazar los archivos en la sala de archivos.

Piensa de nuevo en Derek cuando cierra la puerta y escapa.

Piensa en todo lo que ha perdido.

Se restriega la cara antes de que regrese con su padre y Stella, pero está bien si papá cree que él también ha estado llorando. Él sabe cómo se siente Stiles cuando Stella se lastima.

Su padre termina saliendo temprano del trabajo.

Ellos comen pizza para la cena, porque nadie tiene ganas de cocinar.

Comen en el sofá, Stella intercala en medio.

Todo se siente extraño y frágil, como una picazón bajo su piel, y Stiles lo odia.

No es justo.

Nada en el mundo está lejos.

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando Stella y su padre están ambos dormidos en sus habitaciones, Stiles abre la ventana de su habitación, agarra las llaves del Jeep y sale a la noche.

Porque nada en el mundo es justo, y Derek no debería estar allí solo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La última de las farolas se desliza en una brillante corona hasta el parabrisas del jeep cuando Stiles gira hacia la carretera a través de la reserva, y luego la carretera es oscura y profunda, y a Stiles le recuerda a un poema de Robert Frost solo con eso. La luz de los faros rebota en el asfalto lleno de baches y en los árboles más cercanos a la carretera, lo que hace que el corazón de Stiles salte cada vez que cree que percibe movimiento, pero por lo que puede ver, solo es luz y sombra y su imaginación.

Es imprudente hacer esto, venir aquí, con un Alfa sediento de sangre suelto, pero es Stiles, y siempre lo ha sido. Piensa que es en parte debido a su TDAH, pero no se puede negar que su madre también tuvo una buena racha. Ella no tenía TDAH, pero Stiles puede recordar que se despertó en el automóvil varias veces cuando era pequeño, antes de que Stella apareciera y antes de que mamá enfermara, y descubrir que aún no había amanecido pero que estaban a medio camino de la costa para que pudieran tener un picnic de desayuno en la playa. Cada día con ella era una aventura. Stiles se pregunta qué demonios haría con todo este asunto de hombres lobo. Y luego él también recuerda, con una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago, cómo había visto monstruos hacia el final, mientras su cerebro se marchitaba y moría dentro de su cráneo.

Él se pregunta si sus alucinaciones tuvieron lugar en caminos oscuros como este.

Él podría estar conduciendo hacia una película de terror en este momento, lo sabe, pero ha estado aquí antes a la luz del día, y la oscuridad es solo la ausencia de luz, ¿verdad? Él sabe cómo se ve la Reserva durante el día, cuando la luz del sol se filtra a través de los árboles y es hermoso. Pero en este momento, con solo una porción de la luna en el cielo sobre las escasas nubes, es un mundo completamente diferente.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Stiles habría pensado que Derek pertenecía aquí, a un mundo de pesadilla, pero ahora ha visto más allá de las garras y los colmillos, el ceño fruncido y el gruñido.

El camino se curva como si siguiera el camino de un río desconocido mientras atraviesa la Reserva. Stiles sigue la curva final, el Jeep se mueve un poco mientras baja una marcha hasta segunda, y luego el camino termina en el claro donde una vez estuvo la casa Hale.

Debe haber sido hermosa, una vez, pero ahora no es más que una cáscara. La fachada todavía está allí, sobresaliendo en el cielo nocturno como una lápida.

Y Dios. Stiles debe dejar de saltar directamente a la imagen de una película de terror, en caso de que la convierta en una profecía autocumplida. Stiles es el compañero bocazas en esta historia. Si es una película de terror, él sabe cómo termina para ese tipo, ¿verdad?

Stiles se detiene en frente de la casa; los faros del Jeep iluminan el porche carbonizado y ennegrecido. También están iluminando a Derek, donde él está parado en lo alto de los escalones, mirando el Jeep. Con la audiencia de su hombre lobo, probablemente escuchó los gimoteos de la transmisión del Jeep desde kilómetros de distancia.

Stiles sale del Jeep y cierra la puerta. Sus zapatillas crujen sobre las hojas muertas mientras camina hacia el porche. —Hey, Derek.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— La voz de Derek es baja, sus sílabas cortadas en sonidos cortos e infelices.

Y esta es la parte que Stiles no ha pensado. Porque Derek necesita su ayuda, y Derek no necesita estar solo, pero Derek también es un muro de ladrillos. Si él fuera un Stilinski, Stiles lo habría agarrado y obligado a abrazarlo ahora, pero ese no es Derek. Él es más vulnerable de lo que quiere mostrar, pero Stiles sabe que no puede simplemente señalarlo y esperar que Derek esté de acuerdo y volver a casa con él. No es en absoluto exagerado decir que Derek preferiría morir antes que mostrar alguna debilidad.

Así que se encoge de hombros y dice: —Stella estaba preocupada por ti.

Es un golpe bajo, pero no es una mentira. Y bueno, no es una conversación que Stiles haya tenido con Stella, pero él conoce a su hermana pequeña. Ella es tan protectora de las personas que le importan como Stiles. La lista de Stiles es mucho más corta que la de Stella, pero de alguna manera Derek Hale se ha abierto camino hacia ambas.

Derek lo mira fijamente. —Es pasada la medianoche. No deberías estar aquí afuera.

—¿Temes que me convierta en una calabaza?— Pregunta Stiles. Los escalones del porche hundidos crujen cuando él los sube.

Derek lo mira, pero vamos. Él no fue criado en un planeta alienígena. Stiles sabe que recibe la referencia.

—Sí, es pasada la medianoche—, dice Stiles, cuadrando sus hombros. —Y estás acampando en los restos quemados de la casa de tu familia. Es estúpido. Quiero decir, mi casa tiene un garaje donde podemos poner un colchón. Papá aparca en el camino de entrada. Él ni siquiera sabrá que estás ahí.

La boca de Derek se presiona en una delgada línea antes de hablar. —No voy a dormir en tu garaje, Stiles.

—¿Por qué no?— Stiles exige, porque está bastante seguro de que Derek responde mejor a la agresión que a la comodidad. —Al menos no tiene agujeros en la pared.

Él realmente gruñe. —¡No necesito tu compasión!

Derek es todo ángulos duros y furia erizada ahora, pero hay una vulnerabilidad subyacente a él. Siempre ha estado ahí, como una de esas fotos tontas del Ojo Mágico. Por un tiempo, Stiles solo vio líneas, formas y colores, pero ahora ha visto la imagen real, y no puede fingir que no la ve.

—No te estoy ofreciendo compasión, Sourwolf—, dice Stiles, parte de él casi disfrutando de la forma en que Derek aumenta la potencia en su mirada cuando esa palabra sale de su boca. —Te estoy ofreciendo refugio. Es mucho antes que la lástima en la jerarquía de necesidades de Maslow. Está justo en la base de la pirámide. No te acercas a la autoestima ni a la auto-actualización hasta que tienes un lugar donde dormir. Eso es ciencia.

Derek no está impresionado con la ciencia. —Vete a casa, Stiles.

Se da vuelta y Stiles se acerca para agarrar su brazo. —Mira, le diste a Scott toda esa charla acerca de ser hermanos hombres lobo ahora, y sabes que no esté aquí para eso, pero, como, yo lo esto.

La leve dilatación de los ojos de Derek le advierte que está atravesando un territorio que no tenía intención de hacer, y que se suponía que no, pero la boca de Stiles nunca ha necesitado que su cerebro se comprometa primero para operar. Las palabras simplemente suceden para Stiles.

—Y sé que no soy la primera opción de nadie, amigo, pero te ofrezco refugio, y probablemente incluso alguna comida caliente y duchas ocasionales, y eso es mucho más de lo que estás pasando aquí.

Derek retira su brazo. —No voy contigo, Stiles. ¿No lo entiendes? El Alfa está tratando de empujar a Scott ya mí a cualquier juego que esté jugando, y pronto eso podría significar perseguir a la gente que conocemos. Incluso al venir aquí esta noche, podrías haberte puesto un objetivo en la espalda. ¿Crees que debería irme y quedarme en tu casa? ¿Dónde viven tu padre y tu hermanita? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Oh.

Ah, vale.

Stiles lo entiende ahora, piensa.

Es más las palabras que Derek le ha hablado, probablemente, y hace que una sensación dolorosa florezca en el pecho de Stiles.

No es solo el orgullo de Derek jugando aquí en absoluto.

Derek está tratando de protegerlo, y a su padre y a Stella.

—Sí—, dice, con su voz áspera. —Pero si el Alfa viene tras las personas que conoces, entonces ya estoy en su lista, ¿no es así? Soy el mejor amigo de Scott.

—Eres una presa—, le dice Derek. —Se supone que debes permanecer quieto e inmóvil y esperar que el lobo no te note.

—¿Me has conocido?

Tenía la esperanza de que Derek resbalara por lo menos, pero Derek solo lo mira un momento más.

—Vete a casa, Stiles—, dice al fin, y se da vuelta y regresa dentro de lo que queda de su casa.

Stiles se para en el porche un momento más. Cuando habla, está en su tono habitual. Él sabe que Derek lo escuchará.

—Papá tiene turno de madrugada esta semana. Se va antes de las seis. Stella y yo desayunamos alrededor de las seis y media. Pondremos un plato de repuesto si cambias de opinión.

Luego, sus ojos pican un poco, se va y conduce a casa.

***

Derek no aparece para el desayuno.

Stiles deja a Stella en la escuela, la abraza y se dirige a la escuela secundaria. Es lo suficientemente temprano como para tener un buen sitio paran0 aparcar, y se sienta en el asiento del conductor mirando el edificio de la escuela, con el dedo pulgar y el índice apretando la llave en el encendido del Jeep.

Esto es un desastre.

Esto es un maldito desastre, y nadie está haciendo nada. El Alfa está jugando con todos: Derek y Scott y los cazadores, e incluso con Stiles. Los está bateando por todas partes como lo hace un gato con un ratón tembloroso que atrapó, y Stiles sabe que tarde o temprano algo tiene que ceder, y va a ser el ratón.

Necesitan un cambio de juego.

Necesitan romper el patrón y cambiar el equilibrio.

Necesitan algo

Joder esto

Stiles podría no ser un hombre lobo, y podría no ser capaz de luchar contra el Alfa, pero hay algo en lo que siempre ha sido bueno, y eso es la investigación. Si él puede encontrar la conexión entre el Alfa y los asesinatos, entonces tal vez pueda encontrar la identidad del Alfa, y Derek y Scott pueden tener la oportunidad de obtener la ventaja sobre él.

Ya era hora de que Stiles dejara de fingir que las cosas de los hombres lobo eran algo que podía conseguir después de la escuela y los fines de semana. Esto es vida y muerte. Las reglas normales no se aplican. Se ocupará de las consecuencias de faltar a clases cuando suceda, porque, en el mejor de los casos, al menos estará vivo para hacer sus múltiples detenciones, ¿verdad?

Él mira a la escuela por un momento más mientras el estacionamiento se llena lentamente, y luego reinicia el motor y conduce a casa.

***

Stiles escucha que el coche patrulla de su papá se detiene en el camino de entrada a las nueve y nueve. Empuja los archivos que ha impreso de las fotos que tomó en su vieja bolsa de gimnasia y la empuja debajo de su cama. Cuando papá sube, Stiles está acurrucado debajo de su edredón, con un vaso de agua y una botella de Tylenol en su mesa de noche.

La puerta de su habitación se abre de un chirrido.

—¿Muchacho?

—Hey—, dice, esperando que suene débil y triste.

—Recibí una llamada de la escuela—, dice papá. El colchón se hunde cuando él se sienta en él. —Dijeron que no habías entrado. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Dolor de cabeza—, murmura Stiles en su almohada. No salta muy a menudo, lo que espera hace que las ocasiones que él lo hace sean más creíbles.

Papá se inclina sobre él para sentir su frente, y Stiles siente una oleada de calor ante el gesto. Luego papá se endereza de nuevo y frota la espalda de Stiles con suavidad, como solía hacer mamá cuando estaba enfermo. —¿Necesitas algo de la farmacia?

—No. Creo que estaré bien si puedo dormir.

—Está bien, hijo—, dice papá. —Recogeré a Stella esta tarde para que puedas descansar. ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de sopa antes de volver a mi turno?

—No, estoy bien—, murmura Stiles.

Papá se inclina y lo besa en la parte superior de la cabeza, y Stiles siente que es un niño pequeño otra vez, cálido, seguro y amado. —Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Kay.

Espera hasta que oye que papá vuelve a bajar los escalones y la puerta delantera se cierra con un clic. Luego espera hasta que oye que el coche se va antes de levantarse de la cama y sacar los archivos de nuevo.

Debido a que Stiles podría no tener colmillos o garras, o súper velocidad y súper audición, pero todavía puede cazar al Alfa a su manera.

Él vuelve al trabajo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hay patrones, papá siempre se lo ha dicho a Stiles. Una vez es un incidente, dos veces es una coincidencia, y tres veces es un patrón. Stiles tiene cuatro víctimas de asesinato por cortesía de Alfa, pero no está bien. Los dos muchachos que estaban bebiendo en el bosque, Reddick y Unger, en su mayoría delincuentes menores, ambos con antecedentes penales que se remontan a su adolescencia. Robo y asalto, violencia doméstica en el caso de Unger, tenencia menor de drogas (mayor en el caso de Reddick) e incendio premeditado. Cuando Unger tenía diecinueve años, incendió un auto que robó. Cuando Reddick tenía veintitrés años, prendió fuego en un garaje de almacenamiento para deshacerse de un laboratorio de drogas, y quemó dos almacenes vecinos. No hay indicios de que ninguno de ellos fuera un fallo, por lo que Stiles significa que tenían una profunda obligación psicológica para provocar incendios, pero no es difícil imaginar que alguno de estos tipos, o ambos, hayan estado involucrados en el fuego de la casa Hale por la cantidad correcta de dinero en efectivo.

Y todo vuelve al fuego, ¿verdad?

Garrison Myers condujo el autobús escolar, pero una vez también fue un investigador de las escenas de incendios que trabajaba con el BHFD (Departamento de bomberos de Beacon Hill). Su informe fue la razón principal por la que el incendio de Hale se consideró no sospechoso, y se descartó como una falla eléctrica.

Tres hombres con posibles conexiones con el fuego de los Hale, y los tres destrozados por el Alfa.

Es un patrón.

Excepto, que luego está Laura Hale.

Si alguien quiere vengarse de las personas que mataron a los Hales, ¿por qué matar a Laura?

Laura Hale es la piedra en el zapato de Stiles. Ella es la única parte que no tiene sentido, a menos que también haya sido cómplice del fuego... y Stiles no está listo para expresar esa teoría en voz alta con Derek. O con cualquiera.

La única forma en que Stiles puede hacer que Laura se adapte es si el Alfa es un Argent, porque si los Argent prenden fuego (y Derek dice que lo hicieron), entonces ¿no tendría sentido para ellos intentar cubrir sus huellas matando a sus compañeros conspiradores? ¿Y también matando a Laura, porque odian tanto a los Hales?

Tal vez el Alfa no sea para nada de venganza.

Tal vez el Alfa es alguien que cuida los cabos sueltos.

Excepto si hay un hombre lobo Argent corriendo por ahí en alguna parte, eso tiene aún menos sentido, ¿no es así? Porque Stiles no cree que los Argent sean el tipo de gente que relajaría su postura anti-hombre lobo solo porque a uno de uno de los suyos le brotara pelo y colmillos, ¿verdad?

Stiles ya no tiene idea, para ser honesto.

Todo lo que sabe es que todo es mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

***

Stiles deambula por los próximos días sin prestar ninguna atención a su entorno. Que es lo habitual, realmente, y nadie parece notar nada fuera de lo habitual. El cerebro de Stiles a menudo está haciendo algo totalmente diferente mientras su cuerpo pasa por los movimientos. Su cerebro es libre, y ni todo el Adderall en el mundo podría mantener una correa corta por mucho tiempo.

Stiles incluso se las arregla para olvidar completamente el próximo baile de invierno hasta que Scott se queja de eso en el almuerzo, y de cómo se supone que no irá porque sus calificaciones son tan malas, y se metió en esa pelea con Jackson en el entrenamiento, pero...

—¿Qué?— Stiles pregunta de repente, su cerebro encajó en su lugar. —En realidad no estás pensando en seguir adelante, ¿verdad?

Scott consigue esa sonrisa tonta en su cara. —Allison va a estar allí.

Stiles gesticula alrededor de la cafetería. —¿Así qué? Así es el niño que nos tiró la cabeza al baño el primer día de la escuela secundaria, pero ambos lo vemos lo suficiente todos los días, ¿no?

Las arrugas de la frente de Scott. —¿Qué?

—Scotty, la ves todos los días—, dice Stiles. —No estás sufriendo el retiro de Allison. Es imposible.

Scott sonríe y sacude la cabeza. —No lo entiendes, Stiles. Sería diferente, en el baile.

Stiles considera eso por un momento. Se imagina a sí mismo bailando con Lydia, es una vieja fantasía, y cuán mágica sería, pero de alguna manera no lo está metiendo en la forma en que normalmente lo hace. Y luego, como la aguja en su cerebro se ha saltado una pista en el disco, de repente se está imaginando cómo se ve Derek Hale en un traje.

—Lo entiendo—, concede al fin. —Además, si sobrevivimos a todo esto, recuérdame que te cuente sobre la asombrosa revelación personal con la que he estado aceptando recientemente. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, la familia de Allison son cazadores. Te quiero como a un hermano, Scotty, y odiaría imaginarte disecado y montado encima de la chimenea de los Argent.

—Eso es justo—, dice Scott, pero no acepta dejar de ver a Allison.

Él nunca va a estar de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad?

—Escucha—, dice Stiles, —cuando conociste a la familia de Allison, ¿alguno de ellos te pareció un poco loco?

—¿Qué? No. —Scott resopla ante la idea. —Son cazadores. Acabas de decir eso. ¿Por qué incluso preguntarías algo así?

Stiles apuñala sus tater tots. —Sólo un pensamiento loco.

Solo tratando de ver el patrón, y dando una vuelta de nuevo a la pieza que no encaja: Laura Hale.

Scott lo mira preocupado.

—Tienes el número de Derek, ¿verdad?— Stiles le pregunta. —¿Puedo tenerlo?

Scott se encoge de hombros y le entrega el teléfono.

***

Stiles envía a Derek un mensaje durante su clase de 0 Química: Soy Stiles. Si el Alfa es una especie de vigilante hombre lobo que mata gente por venganza, ¿por qué mataría a Laura?

Él no recibe una respuesta.

Él realmente no espera una.

***

Stiles no va a mentir. Él extraña a Matilda. Él y Stella han estado leyendo otras cosas a la hora de acostarse, porque ella guarda a Matilda para su paciente en coma. Y Stiles no va a estar celoso de un pobre tipo que ni siquiera puede limpiarse el culo, pero extraña a Matilda. Está pensando en robarlo mientras Stella está dormida solo para descubrir cómo termina.

Stella le empuja palitos de zanahoria en la cara mientras Stiles la lleva al hospital después de la escuela. —Y luego, después de que terminemos—, ella dice con la boca llena, —Voy a leerle Las brujas.

—Espera... ¿cuánto tiempo dura este programa?—, Pregunta Stiles, volviendo a la urgencia de darle un corte de manga a la anciana en el Honda que acaba de salir delante de ellos.

—Sólo hasta el viernes—, le dice Stella. —Pero la señora McCall dice que puedo volver si quiero. Me gusta mucho más que la enfermera de Peter.

—¿Peter?— Stiles pregunta, distraído nuevamente mientras la anciana repentinamente pisa los frenos sin ninguna razón discernible.

—El hombre que leí—, Stella le dice alrededor de un palo de zanahoria. —La Señora McCall no es su enfermera todo el tiempo, pero no me gusta su enfermera regular. Ella tiene el cabello rojo.

—La correlación no es igual a la causalidad—, Stiles le dice, finalmente, sorteando el Honda mientras la anciana se detiene en el estacionamiento de la farmacia.

 

—¿Qué?

—El pelo rojo no hace a alguien desagradable.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera—, señala Stella.

—Justa. Entonces, ¿por qué no te gusta su enfermera?

—Ella es mala—, dice Stella. —Ella dijo que me estaba metiendo en su camino.

—¿Y lo hacías?

—¡No!— Los ojos de Stella son grandes y anchos, y Stiles no cree que su inocencia herida se estremezca por un segundo. Él conoce esa mirada. Él inventó esa mirada. —Ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada excepto leer.

—Bueno, asegúrate de no hacerlo—, le dice Stiles.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y le mete otro palito de zanahoria en la boca.

***

Stiles lleva a Stella al vestíbulo del hospital y luego regresa y se sienta en el Jeep. Abre una lata de Coca Cola (las burbujas y el azúcar son combustible para la investigación) y luego se inclina entre los asientos delanteros para liberar su vieja bolsa de gimnasia. Lo coloca en el asiento del pasajero la abre y comienza a leer el archivo de Garrison Myers.

El tipo fue el investigador de incendios para el incendio de los Hale.

Ese tiene que ser el patrón.

A excepción de Laura...

Suspirando, Stiles mete el archivo de Myers en la bolsa y saca el archivo de Laura. No hay nada aquí que no haya leído ya. La vuelve a colocar y comienza a hojear el archivo de fuego, esperando que una mención de Laura salte hacia él. Excepto que ella es apenas una testigo. Ella no estaba allí cuando ocurrió el incendio y dijo que no vio nada y que no sabía nada. Ella es un pariente más cercano, eso es todo. La mayoría de las menciones de Laura son como la persona que identificó los cuerpos.

Stiles cierra los ojos por un momento, tragando y luchando contra la repentina oleada de náuseas que lo golpea. Ella tenía dieciocho años, y tuvo que identificar a todas esas personas.

Se concentra en respirar por un momento, y luego abre los ojos cuando su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo.

Él revisa la pantalla. Sourwolf.

Él toma la llamada. —Hey, Derek.

—Laura no tuvo nada que ver con el fuego.

—Oh—. Stiles se patea mentalmente. Por supuesto Derek tomó su texto de la peor manera posible. Es Derek. Es lo que él hace. —Lo siento, no quise decir que ella lo hizo. Sólo que el patrón no encaja, ¿sabes? Si el Alfa trata de vengarse de los cazadores por matar hombres lobo, ¿por qué matar a Laura?

Derek permanece en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Stiles realmente tiene que verificar si la llamada aún está conectada. Entonces, por fin, dice suavemente: —No lo sé.

—Y tío, si ese es el motivo, entonces serías el sospechoso número uno, ¿verdad?—, Pregunta Stiles. —No Laura, de nuevo, pero el fuego. Quiero decir, toda tu familia...

Él mira fijamente el papeleo extendido sobre el asiento delantero.

Toda la familia de Derek.

Excepto.

Excepto…

Él acaba de leer la lista de cuerpos que Laura identificó, y...

Su sangre corre fría.

—¿Stiles?— Pregunta Derek. —¿Sigues ahí?

—No hay...— Stiles arrastra frenéticamente los papeles, la adrenalina aumenta y hace que sus dedos tiemblen. —Pensé que había copiado todas las páginas, pero aquí no hay un informe de autopsia de Peter Hale.

—Peter no está muerto—, dice Derek. —Está en coma.

Peter no está...

Todo el mundo de Stiles cambia.

Una ambulancia chilla al pasar, la sirena aullando.

—¿Stiles?— Derek suena urgente ahora. —¿Dónde estás?

—En el hospital—. Stiles mira fijamente el edificio a través del parabrisas, con el corazón acelerado. —Estoy en el hospital—.

—Sal de allí, Stiles—, le dice Derek, y Stiles piensa que tal vez el mundo entero de Derek también se ha volcado, y los ha dejado a ambos de pie en el mismo lugar. Mirando con los ojos abiertos en la misma conclusión. —¡Es Peter!

La mano de Stiles tiembla cuando abre la puerta del Jeep.

—¿Stiles?— Pregunta Derek. —¡Stiles!

—Stella está allí—, dice Stiles, con voz temblorosa. —Stella está ahí con el Alfa.

—¡Stiles!

Stiles apenas lo oye. Mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y comienza a correr hacia el hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Desde que murió su madre, Stiles ha tenido pesadillas sobre el hospital. Acerca de estar atrapado en su interior, pasillos errantes que parecen todos iguales, dar cientos de vueltas y nunca se encuentra en ningún lugar diferente. Al principio, fue difícil ir con Scott cuando dejaba la cena para su madre. Era difícil ir con papá a las citas del pediatra de Stella cuando era pequeña. También a las suyas, cuando tuvo que ver a un terapeuta después de que su madre muriera. Stiles puede recordar estar parado en el estacionamiento gritando, temeroso de que si entraba nunca volvería a salir.

Él no duda hoy.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de su madre, y esos largos y terribles meses en los que ella tardó tanto en morir, pueden frenarlo.

Stella es todo en lo que piensa mientras corre dentro, dirigiéndose a los ascensores que lo llevarán a la sala de cuidados a largo plazo. Stella, que está en la misma habitación que el Alfa asesino.

Golpea los botones en el ascensor, viviendo mil vidas en el espacio de los momentos que tardan en abrirse las puertas en el segundo piso.

Él conoce estos corredores. Su mamá estaba en una de las habitaciones. Esta no es la primera vez que los atropella, aunque es quizás la primera vez que corre hacia algo.

—¡Es un monstruo, John! ¡Me está matando!

No había un monstruo en el hospital por aquel entonces, pero ahora lo hay. Y Stiles está corriendo hacia él, mirando cada habitación por la que pasa, esquivando un carrito de sábanas arrugadas, sus zapatos chirrían en el piso.

Y luego los encuentra.

Atrapa el marco de la puerta y se detiene, sacudiéndose el hombro.

—Debes ser Stiles—, dice el hombre con la sonrisa. El hombre de la cicatriz arrugada. El hombre con sangre en sus manos. —Stella me ha contado todo sobre ti.

***

A Stiles le toma un momento ver todas las piezas en el tablero. El Alfa, la enfermera pelirroja sosteniendo su estómago mientras la sangre se esparce sobre sus dedos como tinta a través de papel secante, y Stella. Stella de pie al final de la cama, abrazando a Matilda contra su pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El Alfa está de pie entre Stiles y Stella. La enfermera está junto a la ventana.

Y el Alfa, Peter Hale, sigue sonriendo.

El corazón de Stiles está intentando estallar a través de su caja torácica, y le tiemblan las manos. Él mira fijamente más allá del Alfa a Stella, la revisa para asegurarse de que nada de la sangre es de ella. Sus pequeños dedos son blancos, ella está agarrando a Matilda tan fuerte.

—Peter Hale—, dice, con voz áspera.

Peter Hale inclina la cabeza, todavía con esa sonrisa escalofriante.

La enfermera pelirroja se mueve repentinamente, y Peter Hale también. Él le da la espalda y la envía a volar. Ella golpea la pared y se desploma en el suelo. El ángulo de su cuello es ... todo está mal.

Ella podría estar muerta.

Stiles cree que ella podría estar realmente muerta.

Peter Hale rueda sus hombros, mueve su cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera trabajando la tensión de su cuello. —Perra.

Stiles da un paso adelante. Quiere que Stella se acerque a él, pero no puede pedirle que pase al lado del Alfa. Así que da otro paso adelante, esperando sentir las garras rasgar a través de él.

Otro paso.

La sonrisa de Peter se suaviza en algo que parece casi cariñoso, si no fuera un monstruo.

Y luego Stiles está hombro con hombro con la bestia, y luego se está moviendo más allá de él. Su piel se arrastra. Este será el momento en que el Alfa ataca, ¿verdad? Cuando Stiles le da la espalda. Y luego está a tres pasos, y Stella se está hundiendo en su abrazo, manchada de lágrimas y temblorosa.

Stiles le da la espalda al Alfa. Se mantiene entre el Alfa y Stella. Gira la cabeza lentamente para mirar al monstruo.

Para mirar esos ojos azules, claros y brillantes y sabios en el paisaje devastado de su rostro.

—Debes de ser Stiles—, dice Peter Hale de nuevo.

Y Stiles asiente.

***

Nadie viene. Eso es lo más loco. Melissa siempre se queja de que el hospital tiene poco personal, y Stiles adivina que, aparte de las rondas, hay muchas horas que los pacientes se quedan solos, para leer, para dormir o para mirar en sus pantallas de televisión. Deben estar entre rondas ahora, entre comidas y servicios de lavandería, porque nadie viene. El reloj en la pared dice que son más de las 4.30, así que nadie vendrá a buscar a Stella hasta las cinco.

La enfermera pelirroja yace recostada donde cayó, con la sangre acumulada a su alrededor. No hay más bombeo de sangre de la herida en su estómago. Stiles piensa que eso significa que su corazón se ha detenido.

Stiles ha visto cadáveres antes. Bueno, ha visto la mitad del cuerpo de Laura Hale y muchas fotografías de autopsias, pero nunca antes había visto a alguien morir delante de él.

No se siente tan bien como debería. Debe sentirse trascendental, piensa, pero está demasiado envuelto en su propio miedo por él y Stella como para pensar siquiera en la enfermera. Tal vez es el tipo de cosa que lo golpeará más tarde, si hay un más tarde.

Mira por encima del hombro al Alfa y descubre que Peter Hale está mirando hacia atrás, con la cabeza inclinada como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Como si el miedo de Stiles fuese algo curioso, y no tiene idea de qué hacer con él.

—Stiles—, susurra Stella, levantando su cara manchada de lágrimas. —Quiero ir con papá. Quiero ir a casa.

Stiles aprieta sus dedos temblorosos en la parte de atrás de su camisa. Él no sabe qué pasará si trata de moverse hacia la puerta. Él no sabe si Peter atacará. Está aterrorizado de que el movimiento haga que Peter ataque, pero tampoco es que él y Stella puedan quedarse aquí para siempre, ¿verdad?

Y luego Peter levanta la nariz, y su expresión se agudiza, y se vuelve hacia la puerta ...

—¡Stiles!— Derek grita, lanzándose a la habitación. —¡Abajo!

Stiles cae al suelo, llevándose a Stella con él.

Oye un estruendo, y la mesa al lado de la cama gira sobre sus ruedas mientras Derek y Peter chocan contra ella.

Todavía están entre Stiles y la puerta.

Stiles empuja a Stella hacia la cama y se arrastra hacia abajo como un pequeño comando. Stiles la sigue, girando la cabeza para ver dónde están Peter y Derek ahora.

Están por todas partes.

Es una habitación pequeña, y su lucha usa cada centímetro de ella. Son rápidos, y son violentos, y Stiles no puede ver lo suficiente de lo que está pasando ni siquiera para adivinar quién va a ganar esto. Su corazón que se hunde dice que es Peter, ¿no? Porque los alfas son fuertes, más fuertes que las betas. Más fuertes.

Lo único que Stiles sabe con certeza es que tiene que sacar a Stella de aquí.

Espera hasta que ve a Peter caer al suelo, Derek aterriza sobre él y empuja a Stella para que salga de debajo de la cama. Él se apresura tras ella.

—¡Vete!— Le dice a ella. —¡Salid!

Ella se apresura hacia la puerta, Stiles justo detrás de ella.

Oye un rugido. Eso lo congela. Él se gira.

Derek está en el suelo ahora, sobre su espalda junto a la enfermera muerta, y la mano de Peter está sujeta alrededor de su garganta. La espalda de Derek está inclinada mientras lucha contra el agarre de su tío.

El corazón de Stiles da un vuelco.

Peter mira hacia arriba y encuentra su mirada. Lo sostiene, y luego mira a Derek de nuevo. Para sorpresa de Stiles, Peter lo libera y Derek se desploma en el suelo.

—Soy familia, sobrino—, dice, su respiración tensa. —Soy manada.

Y Stiles lo ve justo en ese momento.

Ve cómo Derek va a capitular, porque Derek está solo en el mundo, o cree que lo está. Está solo, y Peter no es solo su Alfa, es su único pariente vivo. Y eso importa. Stiles sabe que importa. Y debe haber años de historia entre ellos. Tal vez Peter le enseñó a Derek a jugar al béisbol y andar en bicicleta. O tal vez le enseñó a aullar a la luna. Pero hay años, y hay amor y culpa y cientos de otras cosas, todas retorcidas en un sentido de obligación enfermiza (familia y manada, manada y manada), y Derek va a ceder. Stiles lo va a perder en este momento. .

Él puede sentirlo en sus huesos.

—Derek—, dice Stiles, con su voz áspera. Le duele la garganta y le pican los ojos. —Der, él mató a Laura.

El labio superior de Peter se levanta en un gruñido silencioso. Un desafío y una victoria sonríen al mismo tiempo, y Stiles siente que su sensación de pérdida se rompe sobre él como una tormenta.

Y Derek ...

Derek no le responde. Ni siquiera lo mira. Simplemente yace allí, como la enfermera muerta, y Stiles sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir para cambiar esto. Nada que pueda decir para salvar a Derek. Derek ya no tiene pelea en él.

Él ha terminado.

—Vete, Stiles—, dice Peter. —Mientras aún puedas.

Stiles registra a Stella tirando de su mano.

—Derek—, dice una vez más, por todo lo bueno que hace su tono de súplica.

Derek vuelve la cara.

Y luego Stiles se va.

***

Stiles ni siquiera sabe cómo llega a casa sin chocar con nada. Sus manos tiemblan, y su visión es borrosa. Cuando él parpadea, las lágrimas calientes se deslizan por sus mejillas.

—Estás bien—, le dice a Stella, aferrándose a ella porque es lo único que evita que se ahogue. —Estás bien.

Una mujer murió hoy, pero Stella está bien.

Derek se entregó al Alfa hoy, pero Stella está bien.

Stiles apenas puede respirar, pero Stella está bien.

Ella se sienta a su lado en el sofá, pequeña y solícita, y le trae una lata de refresco sin que se lo pidan, y abre a Matilda y comienza a leer en voz alta: —Matilda dijo: ‘Nunca hagas nada a medias si quieres alejarte. Sé increíble. Ve hasta el final. Asegúrate de que todo lo que haces esté tan loco que sea increíble ... ‘

Stiles mueve sus dedos alrededor de su lata de refresco, y se pregunta cómo está bien. No solo físicamente, sino mentalmente. ¿Cómo es que ella no es un desastre? Joder sabe que Stiles es un desastre.

La frente de Stella se arruga cuando lo mira. —¿Stiles?

—¿Sí?

Hay un millón de preguntas que podría hacerle ahora, y él no tendría idea de cómo responder a ninguna de ellas. Excepto que ella no pregunta por la muerte, ni por Afas, ni por Derek, ni siquiera por Peter. En su lugar, saca algo de entre las páginas de su libro.

Es un pedazo delgado de ... plástico, piensa Stiles al principio, antes de que lo tome en su mano temblorosa. Pero no se siente como el plástico, ni siquiera como madera. ¿Podría ser hueso? Es tan pequeño y delgado como una púa de guitarra, pero hay extraños símbolos grabados en ella.

—¿Qué es?

Stella se encoge de hombros.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Lo encontré en el suelo—, dice Stella, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Cuando se lo mostré a la enfermera, ella trató de quitármelo. Fue entonces cuando Peter se despertó y clavó sus garras en ella.

—¿Qué?

Stella levanta su mano y desliza la manga de su camisa hacia atrás. Ella tiene moretones en su antebrazo. Marcas en los dedos.

—¿La enfermera te hizo eso?

Stella asiente solemnemente.

Stiles gira el pequeño y extraño token en la palma de su mano. Hay más símbolos en la parte posterior. ¿Es posible que haya más en juego aquí que un Alfa loco?

—Deberíamos buscar en Google lo que significa—, dice Stella con decisión.

Sí.

Sí, realmente deberían.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Stiles recibe la frenética llamada de padre mientras él y Stella se están comiendo imágenes de Cheetos y buscan en Google símbolos extraños en el portátil de Stiles.

—¡Stiles! ¿Stella está contigo?

Stiles intenta sonar casual. —Completamente. ¿Qué pasa, papá?

Escucha el largo y lento suspiro de alivio de papá, y puede imaginar sus hombros hundiéndose con él. —Estoy en el hospital. Peter Hale está desaparecido, y también su enfermera.

—No te estoy siguiendo—, dice Stiles, haciendo el gesto silencio a Stella.

Ella asiente con seriedad.

La voz de padre es tensa. —Es el paciente en coma al que Stella le estaba leyendo.

—Oh—, dice Stiles. —Bueno, la recogí, sin problemas.

—¿A qué hora fue eso?

—Un poco más de las 4.30—, dice Stiles. —Me envió un mensaje de texto que decía que no se sentía bien y que quería volver a casa temprano.

—Stiles—. Esta vez hay una nota de reproche en la voz de papá. —¿Le dijiste a la señora Lucas que la llevaste a casa temprano?

—No.— Stiles siente un genuino golpe de culpa por eso, y se pregunta si la Sra. Lucas fue la que descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía. ¿Qué tan rápido pueden los hombres lobo limpiar una escena del crimen, por cierto? Súper rápido, al parecer. Aunque es un hospital. Ya hay mucha lejía por ahí. —No, lo olvidé, lo siento.

—Está bien, niño—, dice papá, y Stiles cree que esto es algo que volverá a visitar cuando no esté tan abrumado por el alivio. —Está bien. Escucha, no voy a llegar a casa hasta tarde esta noche. ¿Puedes hacer la cena y acostar a Stella?

—Claro, papá—, dice Stiles. —Te dejaré un plato en la nevera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, niño—, dice papá. —Eso sería genial.

Su padre termina la llamada.

—No va a volver a casa esta noche, ¿verdad?—, Pregunta Stella.

—No.— Stiles baja su teléfono. —Estás atrapado conmigo, muchacha. Mala suerte.

Stella golpea su hombro contra el de él. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y su expresión es solemne. —¿Siempre se siente mal cuando le mientes a papá?

Stiles siente que la culpa se agita en sus entrañas. —Sí. Lo hace.

Ella no está hablando de las cosas pequeñas, él lo sabe. Ella no está hablando de quién le hizo un rasguño en la pintura del coche patrulla de papá cuando estaba estacionado en el camino de entrada (Stella, en su bicicleta), o quién hizo una abolladura en la pared con su cabeza (Stiles, jugando béisbol de interior), o quién robó la última Oreo (ambos, en múltiples ocasiones separadas).

Esto no es solo mentir sobre algo que ni siquiera importa, o algo que probablemente papá haya adivinado de todos modos. Esto es peor que una sola mentira. Es más grande.

Stella arruga la nariz. —Entonces, ¿por qué no le estamos hablando de hombres lobo?

—Porque es peligroso—, le dice Stiles. —Porque es mejor si él no sabe la verdad. Si lo supiera, entonces intentaría detenerlo, y lo último que queremos es que papá se confunda con todo esto, ¿sabes?

Parpadea, y ve a la enfermera golpeando la pared.

Stella se mira las manos y enrosca sus dedos en una aproximación de garras. Ella mira a Stiles otra vez, su frente arrugada, y asiente. —Peter no me hizo daño—, dice ella, —pero eso no significa que haya dejado que papá lo arrestara. Y papá tendría que intentar arrestarlo porque es su trabajo.

Stiles no era tan inteligente cuando tenía ocho años, piensa.

Hay días ahora en que no es tan listo como Stella, probablemente, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Ella no necesita el impulso del ego.

—Hay muchas personas con tatuajes feos—, dice Stella mientras se desplazan a través de algunas más imágenes de símbolos. —¡Decir ah! ¡Eso está en su trasero!

Stiles cierra el portátil.

—¿Qué?— Stella pregunta. —¡Era solo un trasero!

—Sí, y no miramos culos en internet—, dice Stiles, porque es el hipócrita más grande del mundo. Alcanza de nuevo al extraño token, y lo gira en la palma de su mano. Le duele la cabeza al mirar tantos patrones extraños, y no encontraron nada que se pareciera ni remotamente similar. Está cansado de peinar el pajar de las agujas.

Coloca el token y recoge su teléfono. Él envía otro mensaje de texto a Derek: ¿Estás bien? Por favor contesta. Envió seis mensajes de texto desde el hospital y trató de llamar tres veces, pero el teléfono de Derek está apagado.

Stiles espera que él esté bien.

Espera que Peter no lo haya destrozado y haya dejado su cuerpo en pedazos en la Reserva, como le hizo a Laura.

Simplemente... hay mucho en juego que Stiles no entiende, y la razón por la que no entiende es porque obtener información de Derek ha sido como tratar de sacar sangre de una piedra. A pesar de que Stiles ha estado en su esquina desde esa noche en la clínica veterinaria de Deaton, y...

Clínica veterinaria de Deaton.

Deaton.

Deaton siempre está cerca cuando sucede algo turbio, y siempre le está dando pistas a Scott que decía más de lo que realmente decía, y Stiles estaba tan seguro de que era el Alfa porque obviamente sabía algo. Y bueno, él no es el Alfa, pero obviamente todavía sabe algo.

Mierda.

Ha sido tan idiota.

Derek no solo exigió que Stiles lo llevara a la clínica de Deaton esa noche porque pensó que podría necesitar una sierra para huesos, ¿verdad? No, al principio estaba buscando un antídoto. Y los veterinarios regulares, Stiles está seguro, no saben cómo curar la intoxicación por acónito en los hombres lobo. Porque ¿quién diablos lo haría?

Pero Deaton lo sabe.

Deaton no es un veterinario normal.

—Ponte los zapatos—, le dice a Stella. —Vamos a ver al Dr. Deaton.

***

Es justo al anochecer cuando Stiles y Stella llegan a la clínica de animales. Stiles sabe que Scott no está trabajando esta noche, pero hay una luz encendida en el vestíbulo, así que presumiblemente Deaton todavía está adentro. Él intenta abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada. Llama, y un momento después, el Dr. Deaton aparece desde detrás del mostrador.

Él sabe algo sobre Stiles, adivina Stiles, así que espera que eso signifique que sabe que Stiles no está aquí para robar la ketamina.

Deaton abre la puerta. —¿Stiles?

—Hola—, dice Stiles. —¿Podemos entrar?

—Sólo estaba haciendo los libros—, dice Deaton, sosteniendo la puerta para ellos. —¿Cuál es el problema?

Stiles abre la boca.

Luego lo vuelve a cerrar, porque no, realmente no ha pensado en esto.

—No tienes un animal contigo—, señala Deaton.

—Miau—, dice Stella amablemente.

Oh Dios. Ella es una idiota. Ella también obtiene eso de Stiles.

Pero rompe el hielo, o al menos hace que Stiles se dé cuenta de que tiene que decir algo antes de que Deaton los saque, así que se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca el token. —¿Sabes lo que es esto…

Deaton lo mira fijamente, y luego mira a Stiles y dice: —No.

Es mentira.

Stiles está cien por cien seguro de que es una mentira.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?— Deaton pregunta.

—No importa—, dice Stiles. —Ya que no sabes lo que es.

El desafío está en el aire pesadamente por un momento, y luego Deaton sonríe ligeramente y baja la barbilla, como si Stiles hubiera pasado algún tipo de prueba.

—Será mejor que vengas—, dice, y levanta el mostrador para que puedan seguirlo a la habitación de atrás.

***

La última vez que Stiles estuvo en esta habitación, estaba debatiéndose cortar el brazo de Derek Hale con una sierra para huesos. No es un buen recuerdo. Así que se enfoca en Deaton y en el pollo tandoori a medio comer en la caja de comida para llevar en la mesa de trabajo. Su estómago gruñe.

—¿Puedo?— Deaton pregunta, y Stiles le entrega el pequeño y extraño token.

Stella presiona cerca de Stiles.

—Lo que tienes aquí—, dice Deaton, —por falta de una mejor explicación, es un imán.

—Está hecho de hueso—, señala Stiles.

—Sí—, Deaton está de acuerdo plácidamente. —Eso fue una analogía. Este imán no fue creado para atraer el metal. Fue creado para atraer a una chispa.

—¿Una qué?

—Una chispa alfa, específicamente.

—No te estoy siguiendo. La historia de mi vida, recientemente, por cierto.

La boca de Deaton se contrae en lo que podría ser una sonrisa, pero también podría ser un reflujo ácido cortesía de su tandoori. —Vamos a fingir que hay hombres lobo en el mundo.

—Claro—, dice Stiles. —Finjamos.

—Ahora en cada manada, tienes un Alfa, que es el líder. También tienes betas, que son miembros de la manada. Y omegas, que son lobos sin manada que corren el riesgo de volverse salvajes por eso. Ahora, cuando un Alfa muere, su poder, su chispa, se transmite a su heredero, o es tomado por el lobo que lo mata.

—Brutal.

—Bastante.— Deaton le da la ficha en la palma de la mano. —Ahora, digamos que tú eres un beta o un omega que quería una chispa alfa, pero por alguna razón no estabas en línea para eso. Quizás el Alfa no muera de tu mano o, más probablemente, no eres el heredero del Alfa. Si tienes un imán para atraer esa chispa, puedes robarla. —Él se encuentra con la mirada de Stiles. —¿De dónde sacaste esto, Stiles?

—Peter Hale lo tenía—, dice Stiles. —Él es el alfa. Ya sabes, si los hombres lobo fueran reales.

—Peter—, dice Deaton, y exhala pesadamente. —Me preguntaba por qué no fue a Derek.

—¿Así que hizo eso?— Stiles pregunta. —¿Para robar la chispa de Laura?

—Un lobo no pudo hacer esto—, dice Deaton. —Este es el trabajo de un druida.

Oh, genial. Así que hay otra cosa sobrenatural que Stiles ahora tiene que aceptar que es real. Como, ¿dónde se detiene? ¿Son los vampiros una cosa también? ¿Es el Mothman? Porque a Stiles le gustaría saber dónde está la línea, francamente.

—Apuesto a que era la enfermera—, dice Stella. —¡Apuesto a que era Jennifer!

—No podemos saber eso.

—En realidad, puedes—, dice Deaton, porque aparentemente sabe cómo lanzar una bomba. —Habría sido alguien muy cercano a él, y en las pocas ocasiones en que nuestros caminos se han cruzado, siempre ha olido un poco a magia.

—¿A qué huele la magia?—, Stella pregunta con entusiasmo.

—Como el ozono—, dice Deaton, y de alguna manera ni siquiera es lo más extraño que ha dicho esta noche.

—Bueno, ahora huele menos agradable—, dice Stiles. —Ella está muerta. Peter la mató.

Deaton en realidad se ve ligeramente sorprendido. Aunque solo un poco.

Stiles vuelve a alcanzar el token, pero Deaton lo mantiene fuera de su alcance. Y luego él lo rompe limpiamente.

—¡Oye!

—El equilibrio debe mantenerse—, dice Deaton. —Algo como esto nunca debería haber sido creado.

Es un punto lejano, probablemente, pero grosero.

Stiles se frota la frente. —¿Entonces Peter usó esa cosa que hizo la enfermera para asegurarse de que la chispa Alfa de Laura fue a él cuando la mató?

—Eso parece una suposición razonable—, Deaton está de acuerdo.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. —¿Y ahora qué? Peter es el Alfa y Derek es su beta. —También lo es Scott, por supuesto, pero Stiles no menciona eso. Deaton probablemente lo sabe, pero probablemente no lo es, y cuanto más pueda Scott mantenerse alejado de las cosas, mejor. —¿Cómo podemos evitar que Peter mate a más personas y alejemos a Derek de él?

—No lo sé—, dice Deaton. —A veces estas cosas solo tienen que resolverse. A veces es más peligroso intervenir.

Stiles resopla. —Sí, bueno, hay un recuento de cuerpos en rápido aumento que no está de acuerdo contigo.

—Hay un equilibrio—, dice Deaton. —Si lo alteras, no hay forma de saber de qué manera caerán todas las piezas.

Suena como si estuviera hablando por experiencia.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo una filosofía de mierda.

***

—¿Indio?— Stiles le pregunta a Stella mientras se dirigen hacia el Jeep.

—Mmm.— Ella arruga la nariz. —¿Sushi?

—Quiero algo caliente.

—Pero quiero sushi. 

Stiles suspira. —¿Pizza?

—¡Bueno!

Casi están en el Jeep cuando Stiles se da cuenta de un vehículo que se arrastra por la carretera detrás de ellos. Se da vuelta, casi esperando que sea su padre en su coche patrulla, preguntándose por qué diablos están en esta parte de la ciudad a esta hora, o uno de sus oficiales ansiosos por informar, pero no es un coche patrulla de la policía. Es un SUV negro.

Stiles agarra a Stella de la mano y aumenta la velocidad.

El SUV también acelera, y se detiene justo detrás del Jeep, bloqueándolo.

La ventanilla tintada se desliza hacia abajo, y una mujer que Stiles nunca ha visto antes le sonríe desde el asiento del pasajero. —¿Necesitáis un paseo, niños? Entrad.

—Estamos bien—, dice Stiles, tratando de calcular la distancia a la clínica de Deaton y preguntándose si podrían llegar antes de que el SUV pueda atraparlos.

Es un punto discutible.

—Dije que entréis—, dice la mujer, todavía sonriendo, y levanta la mano para mostrarles que lleva una pistola.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles sabe una cosa por cierto. Él sabe que si él y Stella entran en el SUV, no volverán a salir. También sabe que no discutes con una persona con un arma, por mucho que esté sonriendo.

—Está bien—, dice, odiando la forma en que su voz se resquebraja con esa simple palabra. —Está bien, estamos entrando.

Stella hace un pequeño sonido asustado a su lado.

Da un paso adelante y abre la puerta trasera del todoterreno. No hay nadie en el asiento trasero. Bueno.

La puerta abierta les da unos segundos tal vez, donde la mujer cree que la está obedeciendo. Y unos segundos donde oscurece su visión de ellos. Unos segundos, pero él tiene que usarlos.

—Corre—, le dice a Stella, y la empuja. Y dice en voz alta: —Bueno, nos estamos metiendo.

Unos segundos, y luego se da vuelta, y corre, manteniéndose entre Stella y la mujer. Manteniéndose en su línea de fuego.

—¡Atrás!—, Le grita la mujer al conductor. —¡Atrás!

Y los neumáticos del SUV chirrían, y la puerta trasera abierta se tambalea hacia delante y hacia atrás como un diente suelto cuando el SUV gira en un rápido giro de cambio de sentido para enfrentarlos.

—¡Ayuda!— Stella grita mientras corre, ¿y cómo le queda algo de aliento en los pulmones? —¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdanos!

Sus zapatos golpean el pavimento mientras se lanzan de vuelta hacia la clínica de Deaton.

Stella golpea la puerta frontal de vidrio y Stiles la inserta mientras el SUV se acerca a ellos.

Oh Dios. Son blanco fácil, ¿no? Stiles protege a Stella, se dice a sí mismo que debe caer para cubrirla cuando lo golpean, y luego se está cayendo, pero si está herido no puede sentirlo, y hay un extraño sonido de estallido, y el SUV está volviendo a toda velocidad en la noche.

A Stiles le toma un momento averiguar qué sucedió.

Ayuda que él esté tirado en el piso encima de Stella, y Deaton los mira fijamente, con las cejas levantadas.

Abrió la puerta, eso cree Stiles, y las dos cayeron como si fueran bolos.

Sin embargo, Deaton no es su única audiencia.

Un hombre vestido con un mono con el nombre del lugar de neumáticos al otro lado de la calle también se apresura hacia ellos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—, Pregunta. —Mierda. ¿Es ese un agujero de bala en tu ventana, Alan? —Y él sostiene su teléfono celular. —Voy a llamar a la policía.

Stiles debería entrar en pánico por eso, piensa, pero en este momento está demasiado aliviado como para estar vivo.

***

Su padre aparece, luces y sirenas anunciando su acercamiento. Bueno, primero aparece Tara, pero en cuanto ve quién está involucrado, llama a papá y Stiles sabe que no tiene caso decirle que no es necesario. De todos modos, es una mentira, porque en el momento en que papá aparece, Stiles se pone débil en las rodillas y apenas puede sostenerse lo suficiente como para que Stella lo abrace antes de que él también tropiece con el abrazo de papá. Está temblando, y no puede detenerse, y su padre se frota la espalda y se enoja, gruñendo como ruidos de silencio que caen en algún lugar entre 'Estás bien, hijo' y 'Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta'. Stiles encuentra ambos sentimientos igualmente reconfortantes, para ser honestos.

—Escuché a la niña gritando mientras corría por la calle—, le dice el chico de los neumáticos a Tara. —Para cuando llegué aquí, Alan ya los tenía dentro.

Stiles inhala fuertemente. Papá huele a café y a aftershave.

Papá separa a Stiles de él gentilmente. —Háblame a través de eso, niño.

Stiles chupa en un suspiro. —Estábamos, estábamos saliendo de la clínica, y un SUV negro se detuvo detrás de nosotros. No conseguí la matrícula. Y la mujer en el asiento del pasajero preguntó si queríamos un paseo. Dije que no, y... —Se estremece.

—¡Ella nos apuntó con un arma!— Stella exclama, sonando más indignada que molesta. —Así que Stiles fingió que estábamos subiendo al auto, y corrimos de regreso aquí.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a esta mujer antes?

—No—, dice Stiles, pero tiene una muy buena idea de quién era. —Ella era rubia. ¿Tal vez en sus treinta? Blanca. De constitución delgada, supongo. Llevaba una chaqueta oscura y no pude ver al conductor. Creo que era un chico.

Es insignificante, realmente, el lenguaje usado para describir a los sospechosos. El rostro de la mujer está quemado en sus retinas, pero su capacidad para traducirlo en palabras es casi inexistente.

—Ella tenía un collar—, dice Stella, y Stiles ni siquiera recuerda un collar. —Era de plata. Tenía un perro encima.

No es un perro, Stiles está repentinamente seguro. Un lobo.

No hay duda en su mente de que la mujer es Kate Argent, y más tarde se asegurará de rastrear el Facebook de Allison.

—Y la matrícula comenzaba con un seis—, agrega Stella. —No vi los otros números o letras.

Papá mira a Deaton.

—Lo siento—, dice Deaton. —Cuando abrí la puerta, solo vi sus luces traseras.

Stiles mira mientras la mirada de su padre se ve atraída hacia el agujero de bala en la ventana de Deaton.

Los intentos de secuestro son raros, Stiles lo sabe. Y son intentos de secuestros que terminan en intento de asesinato. Tarde o temprano, su padre tendrá que dar voz a lo que debe ser la creciente sospecha de que Stiles y Stella están mezclados en algo extraño, y que ambos saben más de lo que le están diciendo.

Stiles espera que sea más tarde.

—¿Pero qué hacían aquí, niños?— Papá pregunta, sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder hacer nada. —Pensé que estabas en casa.

—Nosotros, um...— Y Stiles no tiene idea de dónde ir con eso.

—Me trajeron un gatito callejero—, dice Deaton, rescatándolo inesperadamente.

—¿Encontraste un gatito?— Papá pregunta, arrugando la frente.

Stiles asiente.

—Estaba perdido y triste—, dice Stella, haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan grandes. —¡No podíamos dejar que pasara hambre, papá! Lo llame Matilda, ¿podemos conservarlo, por favor?

***

Matilda, gracias a Dios, no es un gatito imaginario, y Deaton es capaz de producirlo por la espalda. Es, sin embargo, un gatito. Un pequeño atigrado naranja. Stella se sienta en el suelo y lo acaricia y arrulla sobre él mientras papá y Tara repasan todo con Stiles y Deaton y el tipo de los neumáticos otra vez.

A pesar de la insistencia de Stella en adoptar de inmediato a Matilda, Deaton le dice que todavía no es lo suficientemente grande como para irse a casa con nadie, pero que si su padre está de acuerdo con eso, pueden venir a buscarlo en una semana o dos.

Papá, piensa Stiles, estaría de acuerdo en absolutamente cualquier cosa en este punto. Stiles puede decir que está conmocionado por lo cerca que estuvieron sus hijos de ser gravemente heridos, o algo peor, esta noche.

Los lleva a casa en la parte trasera de su coche patrulla, y Tara conduce el Jeep de Stiles.

—Si hay algo que necesites decirme—, Papá comienza, y luego sacude la cabeza y se detiene, como si no se atreviera a preguntar. Como si no pudiera acusar a sus hijos de mentir, a pesar de que tiene que estar empezando a señalar.

Stiles se traga su culpa, y se hace el tonto.

***

Su padre vuelve al trabajo porque una cosa acerca de ser el Sheriff, Stiles lo sabe, es que nunca se detiene. Sus hijos casi fueron secuestrados esta noche, pero Peter Hale y su enfermera también están desaparecidos, por lo que su padre no puede quedarse en casa. Siempre hay algo. Y últimamente, en Beacon Hills, todas esas pequeñas cosas se han convertido en bolas de nieve más grandes. Será una avalancha en un minuto, Stiles piensa salvajemente mientras cierra la puerta detrás de su padre. Una avalancha, y Stiles solo espera que las personas que le importan no se encuentren en su camino.

¿A quién intenta engañar?

La avalancha ya ha comenzado, y no hay forma de escaparla ahora.

***

Derek no responde ninguno de sus mensajes, ni llamadas telefónicas. Ni siquiera cuando Stiles le dice que Kate Argent (¡gracias, el Facebook de Allison!) Lo amenazó a él y a Stella con un arma. Stiles trata de no sentir el aguijón de la traición.

Tal vez Derek haya perdido su teléfono.

Tal vez Derek esté muerto.

Bien, entonces Stiles definitivamente preferiría la primera opción a la segunda, pero no puede negar el hecho de que la segunda opción también explicaría completamente por qué Derek no ha respondido. Y Derek no es exactamente el tipo con la mejor suerte del universo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién se sorprendería si estuviera muerto?

Stiles ignora el golpe de dolor en sus entrañas que llega incluso con el entretenimiento de esa posibilidad.

Pero está ahí.

Él no duerme mucho esa noche.

***

Su padre trabaja toda la noche y se detiene a desayunar antes de volver a trabajar.

—Vas a la escuela—, dice con firmeza. —Tú recoges a Stella y vuelves directamente aquí después. No salgas para salir, para ir al centro comercial, para rescatar a un gatito, o para nada. —Suspira, y se frota una mano sobre la frente. —No estás castigado, niño. Esto no es un castigo, ¿de acuerdo? Me sentiría muchísimo mejor si supiera que estáis en casa, en lugar de vagar por la ciudad.

—Somos nosotros—, dice Stiles. —Pareja de gatos callejeros.

Stella resopla.

—Iremos directamente a casa—, dice Stiles, y lo dice también. —No más corriendo por la ciudad, lo prometo.

—Bueno, excepto esta noche—, dice papá.

Stiles se queda completamente en blanco.

—El baile, muchacho—, le recuerda papá. —Estás dejando a Stella con Melissa, ¿recuerdas? Y tú y Scott irán al baile.

Correcto.

Cierto, en algún lugar, los adolescentes tienen vidas normales sin hombres lobo. Stiles solía ser uno de ellos, no hace mucho tiempo. Incluso tuvo la idea de invitar a Lydia a bailar, y construyó vívidas fantasías en las que dijo que sí, y de alguna manera había olvidado por completo que era esta noche.

—Oh—, dice, porque no está del todo preparado. —Oh, mierda.

—Te limpié el traje la semana pasada—, le dice papá. —También, cuida esa lengua.

—La Señora McCall me mostrará cómo hacer una manta con material de desecho —, dice Stella. —Íbamos a hacerlo para mi oso, pero ahora podemos obtener una canasta y ponerla en ella, así que estamos listas para cuando podamos traer a Matilda a casa.

—Es un gato—, dice papá.

Stella lo mira expectante.

Su padre levanta las cejas. —Matilda es el nombre de una niña.

—Bueno, él no lo sabe—, señala Stella. —Es un gato.

Papá considera eso por un momento. —¿Sabes qué? Esa es un justo justa, niña.

Stella se ve complacida.

—Sed buenos en la escuela—, les dice papá a los dos. —Manteneos a salvo.

Él dice eso mucho, pero generalmente no hay tanto peso detrás de las palabras.

Stiles y Stella se quedan en los abrazos de papá un poco más de lo normal, y Stiles cierra la puerta con llave después de irse.

—¿De verdad vas a ir al baile esta noche?—, Pregunta Stella una vez que la costa está despejada.

—Supongo—, dice Stiles. —Al igual que, vamos a actuar normal, ¿verdad? ¿Y tarde o temprano todo se acabará?

Stella tiene ocho años, y la mirada que le da le dice que incluso ella piensa que eso es una tontería.

—Actuamos normales—, dice Stiles, como si repetirlo lo hiciera realidad. —Y solo esperamos que Derek esté bien.

—Y Peter—, dice Stella.

—¿Qué?

—Esperamos que Peter también esté bien.

—Peter tiene un conteo de cuerpos, Stella.

Ella se encoge de hombros. —Pero no estamos en eso.

Como eso hace cualquier diferencia.

Excepto tal vez... ¿tal vez lo hace? Porque Peter Hale pudo haberlos matado a ambos en la habitación del hospital, pero no lo hizo, porque no encajaban en el patrón.

Ni tampoco Laura Hale, ¿verdad?

O tal vez Stiles ha estado observando el patrón equivocado todo este tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

 

La mañana del baile amanece gris y nublado. Para ser honesto, a Stiles no le importa una mierda, pero sí se preocupa por Lydia y lo que la lluvia le hace a su cabello. Él sabe que ella estará frunciendo el ceño ante el clima como este para el baile.

Stiles se ducha rápidamente. Stella golpea la puerta a mitad de camino, porque por supuesto que ahora tiene que usar el baño y, por supuesto, no puede usar el de abajo. Stiles la ignora hasta que finalmente se aleja. Stiles sale de la ducha y luego se afeita, sin saber si realmente tiene que hacerlo o no, e inspecciona su cara en el espejo. Tiene círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, y el agua rebordea las espinas de su cabello. ¿Tal vez sea hora de hacer crecer el rapado? Por ejemplo, si sobrevive a Peter Hale y los Argent y el apocalipsis absoluto que son esas dos fuerzas que chocan, tal vez sea algo que hará. Tal vez debería tratar de ser un adolescente normal con preocupaciones adolescentes normales por un tiempo. Tal vez él y Lydia puedan unirse por el cabello.

Stiles y su reflejo se miran el uno al otro dubitativamente por un momento, luego frota su toalla sobre su cabeza y se aleja del espejo.

Por mucho que intente distraerse con pensamientos sobre el baile, o nuevos peinados potenciales, o sobre cosas que realmente no importan, Stiles se encuentra pensando en Derek. Preocupándose por él. Y por más que intente provocar un ardor bajo de ira, ¡Derek todavía no ha respondido sus mensajes! ¡Qué gilipollas! No puede evitar preocuparse de que, por alguna razón, Derek no pueda responderle.

Y no puede haber una palabra mucho más aterradora que no.

Stiles se viste y se dirige escaleras abajo para descubrir que su padre ya se ha ido a trabajar. Stiles no está completamente seguro de que se quedó en casa más de unas pocas horas la noche anterior. Stiles y Stella comen cereales para el desayuno y dejan los platos en el fregadero.

Stiles supera el tráfico escolar a para llevar a la escuela de Stella, pero lo atrapa en la escuela secundaria. Nada dice caos como unos pocos cientos de chicos de secundaria que aún no han descubierto cómo estacionar. Stiles golpea sus dedos contra el volante del Jeep mientras espera que la línea de tráfico se mueva hacia adelante para poder encontrar un lugar donde aparcar.

Él vislumbra a Scott en su bicicleta de tierra cuando estaciona, y se apresura a través del estacionamiento para atraparlo antes de que llegue a la entrada de la escuela.

—¡Scott! ¡Scotty!

Scott se da vuelta y espera.

Stiles lo alcanza y abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda explicar lo que sucedió anoche, primero en el hospital y luego en el exterior de Deaton, Scott lo golpea con fuerza.

—¡Tío!— Los ojos de Scott están muy abiertos. —¡No vas a creer lo que pasó anoche!

—¿Qué?

—¡Salvé a Jackson de Derek Hale!

¿Espera, qué?

Porque eso no se computa en absoluto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que salvaste a Jackson de Derek?— Stiles pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que Jackson va a hacer con cualquier cosa de todos modos?

—¡Tío, Jackson lo descubrió!— Scott lo mira por un momento, y luego baja la voz. —Todo el asunto del hombre lobo.

—Sí, yo lo entiendo. ¿Cómo diablos lo descubrió Jackson? —Es un poco molesto en realidad, ya que a Stiles le gusta fingir que Jackson es un fanático total. Es justo, ya que parece un modelo masculino. Nadie merece ser rico, bonito e inteligente. Especialmente no un gilipollas como Jackson. —¿Jackson?

—No tengo idea, hombre.

Stiles podría. —¿Hiciste un giro de espalda impresionante durante la práctica o algo así?

—¡No!— La negación de Scott suena hueca, y se sonroja. —Bueno, no es un retroceso! De todos modos, de repente ponerse bueno un lacrosse no es una razón decente para saltar directamente a los hombres lobo.

Es un buen punto, adivina Stiles, excepto que Jackson no saltó directamente allí, ¿verdad? Esta vez, la semana pasada, acusó a Scott de tomar esteroides.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó anoche?— Stiles pregunta. —¿Con Derek?

—Seguí a Jackson a la antigua casa de Hale, —dice Scott. —¡Tío, él quiere el mordisco!

—Derek no puede darle el mordisco.

—Sí, pero Jackson no lo sabe. —Scott los aleja de un grupito de chicas que se acercan. —De todos modos, no lo dejaría entrar a la casa, y Derek y yo peleamos, ¡y luego alguien nos estaba disparando!

—¿Qué?— Stiles siente un hilo de pánico apretándose en su pecho. —¿A qué hora sucedió todo esto?

—No sé. ¿Alrededor de seis? ¿Las seis y media?

Justo en el momento en que Stiles y Stella estaban buscando en Google símbolos extraños, y Derek no estaba contestando su teléfono.

La boca de Stiles se siente seca de repente. —¿Derek está bien?

—Creo que sí, —dice Scott, arrugando un poco la nariz. Él se encoge de hombros. —Supongo.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no importara, y Stiles lo odia un poco por eso. Porque Derek no es el malo, sea lo que sea que Scott piense. Derek también es una víctima en todo esto, y desea que Scott pueda hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿quién te estaba disparando?, —Pregunta.

—No los vi, —dice Scott. —Cazadores, supongo.

Stiles se estremece y piensa en Kate Argent.

—De todos modos, Derek nos empujó a mí ya Jackson en una dirección, y se fue en la otra dirección. Creo que los cazadores lo siguieron.

—¿Cómo, a propósito?

Scott le da una mirada extraña. —Bueno sí. Son cazadores.

—No, ¿me refiero a qué si Derek los guió a propósito?

La expresión en la cara de Scott le dice a Stiles que esta es la primera vez que lo considera. Y luego se encoge de hombros otra vez. —No lo sé. Tal vez.

Stiles friega una mano sobre su cabeza. —¿Estaba Peter con él?

—¿Quién?

—Peter Hale, su tío, —dice Stiles. —El alfa.

Scott deja caer la mandíbula. —Tío, ¿sabes quién es el Alfa?

—Sí. —Stiles disipa cualquier posible pregunta de seguimiento. Como, ¿cómo y cuándo lo averiguaste y por qué no me lo dijiste? Ha pasado menos de un día desde que habló con Scott, y ya se siente como si se hubieran movido un millón de millas en direcciones opuestas.

La noche anterior, Stiles pensó que todo esto era una avalancha, y tiene razón.

Se está acelerando ahora, ¿no es así?

Sigue presionando. —Entonces, ¿Peter estaba allí?

—No lo vi si estaba. Pero Derek no dejaría que Jackson entrara en la casa.

Peter debe haber estado allí, piensa Stiles. Y Derek mantenía a Jackson lejos de él para que no pudiera cambiarlo. Podría haber sido una estrategia más efectiva para que se conozcan, honestamente, porque ¿quién querría un capullo como Jackson en su manada?

Incluso Peter Hale no puede estar tan loco.

Stiles asiente y trata de concentrarse. —¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?— Pregunta, empujando la culpa que le hace la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué no llamó a Scott después de descubrir quién era el Alfa?

¿Después de que él y Stella fueron amenazados por Kate Argent?

Simplemente no se le había ocurrido, y Stiles no quiere mirarlo muy de cerca porque tiene miedo de lo que eso significa. Han sido amigos desde siempre, a través de todo. No se suponía que hubiera nada que pudiera abrir una brecha entre ellos.

Y tal vez no hay.

Tal vez solo necesitan recuperar el aliento y reagruparse, ¿verdad?

—Perdí mi teléfono, —le dice Scott. —Esto va a sonar muy raro, pero sé que lo tenía en el bolsillo cuando comenzó todo, luego Derek me empujó y ya no lo tenía más. Tío, ¡creo que Derek Hale se robó mi teléfono!

¿Qué?

Aunque no es la cosa más rara que ha escuchado, ¿verdad? Tal vez la cleptomanía es un efecto secundario de la licantropía. ¿Y por qué no? Carajos. Claramente el universo decidió hace meses que ya no tenía que tener sentido.

—Lo siento, —dice Scott. —Te habría llamado, hermano, si pudiera.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, deseando poder decir lo mismo.

Y luego suena la campana, y tienen que dirigirse adentro antes de llegar tarde a la clase.

***

Está en la clase de inglés cuando le golpea, y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco por el tiempo que le tomó.

Derek ha perdido su teléfono.

Es por eso que robó el de Scott, y es por eso que no pudo responder a Stiles.

Él envía un texto al número de Scott: ¿D? Llámame.

Mantiene su teléfono debajo de su libro de texto para que pueda verificar si Derek responde.

Él no lo hace.

***

Después de la escuela, Stiles recoge a Stella y se apresura a casa para prepararse para el baile. Realmente no quiere ir, sobre todo porque no tiene una cita y se verá más perdedor que nunca, pero esta noche puede ser una buena oportunidad para atrapar a Allison y ver si ella sabe qué diablos está tramando su tía loca. Mientras pueda encontrar una manera de preguntar sin sonar demasiado sospechoso.

Deja a Stella en la casa de McCall, recoge a Scott y se dirigen a la escuela.

Se pregunta si Scott se siente tan estúpido vistiendo un traje como él, pero no pregunta. Scott se ve demasiado emocionado de encontrarse con Allison en el baile, a pesar de que se supone que no va a ir porque está fallando en algunas clases.

Típico. Stiles en realidad preferiría quedarse en casa y estudiar, mientras que Scott se está reventando para romper las reglas. Claramente, deberían haber descubierto algún tipo de arreglo de intercambio de cuerpos extraños para la noche.

El baile es exactamente lo que Stiles pensó que sería: música horrible, ponche caliente y cantidades asombrosas de serpentinas y globos.

No es su escena en absoluto.

Lydia se ve hermosa, por supuesto, e incluso logra una sonrisa helada cuando Stiles tartamudea cuando se cruzan en la mesa de refrescos. Luego Jackson se acerca y la acompaña lejos, mirando a Stiles como si fuera algo en lo que él intervino.

Scott pasa la mayor parte de la tarde bailando furtivamente con Allison, o escondiéndose de Finstock y los otros maestros.

Alguien inevitablemente mejora el ponche.

Stiles se sienta en las gradas por un tiempo, tratando de parecer que se está divirtiendo.

No lo está, y está bastante seguro de que se nota.

En medio de una balada de amor, su mirada se fija en Lydia mientras camina hacia la salida. Su vestido plateado brilla bajo las luces, ¿y por qué no está bailando con Jackson?

—¿Jackson?

Stiles no puede escucharla llamándolo por la música, pero él ve su nombre de boca.

Entonces, viéndose cabreada, ella camina hacia afuera.

Hacia la noche.

Sola.

Y no. Stiles no puede dejarla hacer eso. No cuando él sabe lo que hay ahí fuera.

Stiles empuja a través de la multitud de personas bailando para seguirla.

***

—¡Lydia! Lydia!

Hay niebla en el campo de lacrosse cuando Stiles la encuentra.

Ella está parada allí, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando al hombre que cruza el campo hacia ellos. La niebla se abre delante de él, y su larga chaqueta ondea por detrás.

Es Peter Hale.

Es el alfa.

Se para frente a ellos, sus dedos se extienden en garras.

—Estoy muy cansado, —dice, con los labios fruncidos para mostrar sus colmillos, —de pelirrojas que apestan a magia.

¿Qué?

Stiles agarra a Lydia por la muñeca y la tira detrás de él. Ella puede oír su aliento, rápido y entrecortado, y sus dedos se aprietan en un puño en la parte posterior de su chaqueta.

—¿Dónde está Derek?— Stiles exige, su voz quebrada.

—Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo. —Peter inclina la cabeza en un ángulo. —Me ayudarás a encontrarlo, ¿verdad, Stiles?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, con el corazón acelerado. —Si dejas que Lydia vuelva a entrar, te ayudaré a encontrarlo. Creo que sé cómo.

La boca de Peter Hale se curva en una sonrisa. —Chico listo.

Stiles suelta la muñeca de Lydia, y ella corre.

Ella es inteligente también.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter Hale maneja un Hyundai de 2009 que no le pertenece. Hay una chaqueta de punto para mujer en el asiento trasero y un cordón de Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital colgando de la guantera. La identificación a la que está pegada está oculta dentro de la guantera, pero Stiles no tiene ninguna duda de quién es el auto: el de la enfermera. La pelirroja que olía a magia.

Piensa en Lydia.

Una sirena, tal vez. Una diosa, ciertamente, incluso si solo es una humana común. Pero ella no lo es, ¿verdad? Ella también tiene algo, según Peter. Stiles se pregunta si vivirá lo suficiente para descubrir qué es.

Enrosca los dedos alrededor del cinturón de seguridad y trata de no mirar a Peter Hale.

No está seguro de a dónde lo lleva Peter.

Tiene demasiado miedo de abrir la boca y preguntar.

La lluvia salpica el parabrisas, emborronando las luces que pasan. Están a pocas cuadras del centro de la ciudad, muy cerca del Departamento del Sheriff. Si se detienen en la próxima luz roja, tal vez...

Pero la luz permanece verde mientras conducen a través, e incluso si Stiles lograra salir del auto sin que Peter lo agarrara, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que pueda superar a un hombre lobo Alfa? Y tal vez hay una pequeña parte de él que espera que Peter realmente esté buscando a Derek, y eso es todo lo que quiere de Stiles es su ayuda, no su vida. Él no sabe por qué Peter querría matarlo, bueno, aparte del hecho de que Stiles lo vio asesinar a la enfermera, pero ese siempre ha sido el problema, ¿no es así? Stiles no ha roto el patrón.

Él sabe por qué Peter mató a las personas que mataron a su familia. Él lo sabe, y no puede fingir estar horrorizado ni nada. Si alguien lastimara a papá y a Stella... bueno, Stiles tampoco se contendría.

Pero Laura Hale no encaja con el patrón.

Stiles observa cómo el cordón que cuelga de la guantera se balancea hacia atrás y hacia adelante cuando doblan una esquina y un destello de memoria lo golpea. Él tiene ocho años, y mamá y papá están acostados en su cama, y Stiles está metido entre ellos como una pequeña garrapata. Mamá tiene su anillo de bodas en una cadena, sosteniéndolo por encima de su vientre, ¡ahí es donde vive el bebé! Y si se balancea de una manera si es una niña, y si se balancea de otra manera es un niño, y es...

—Un cuento de viejas— dice papá, pero se está riendo.

—Silencio, tú, —le dice mamá. —¡No soy vieja!

El anillo comienza a oscilar, y es como magia, y Stiles rebota con entusiasmo cuando mamá le dice que el bebé es una niña.

—Podría ser, —dice papá. —¡Son un cincuenta-cincuenta!

Y mamá simplemente se ríe y dice: —Ya veremos.

La cuerda se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y Stiles piensa en Stella. Él piensa en ella en la casa de Melissa esta noche, haciendo una manta para el gatito. Piensa en ella parada en la parte superior del auto en la luz de estacionamiento en la noche de la maestra, una figura pequeña y solitaria, valiente ante el peligro. Piensa en ella desayunando con Derek, y en sus sonrisas brillantes y encantadas que se repitieron débilmente, casi sin querer, en la boca de Derek. Piensa en ella leyendo a Matilda a un hombre en coma y sin saber que él era un monstruo.

El coche se adentra en un garaje. Está casi completamente vacío a esta hora. Los trabajadores de oficina que usan el lugar entre las nueve y las cinco están en casa, cenando o arropando a sus hijos, o acurrucándose en el sofá para ver la televisión.

Bajan al primer nivel subterráneo. Las luces fluorescentes amarillas parpadean en lo alto. Peter coloca el auto en un lugar de estacionamiento y apaga el motor.

Stiles trata de recordar cómo respirar.

—Ahora, —dice Peter, y sus ojos brillan de color rojo, —¿dijiste que podrías ayudarme a encontrar a mi sobrino?

—Tengo una idea, —dice Stiles. —Voy a necesitar un portátil.

—Hay uno en el maletero.

***

El portátil no es lo único en el maletero. El cuerpo de la enfermera también está allí. Stiles se siente como un asaltante de tumbas o algo así, sacando el portátil de debajo de la mano rígida de la mujer. Como si estuviera esperando que su cadáver reanimado lo agarre en cualquier momento.

Es el sentimiento más extraño del mundo.

No la débil disociación. Eso es de esperarse, probablemente.

No, es la forma en que su cerebro intenta decirle que ella podría ser el monstruo en este escenario y no el hombre que está a su lado.

Tal vez sea su cerebro tratando de protegerlo.

¿Pero tal vez es más que eso?

Stiles no confía lo suficiente en sí mismo ahora mismo para notar la diferencia.

***

—Hay esta aplicación, —dice Stiles, una vez que se cierra el maletero y el cuerpo de la enfermera se oculta de nuevo a la vista. —Creo que Derek tomó el teléfono de Scott, para que podamos usar la aplicación para rastrearlo.

Peter merodea detrás de él, moviéndose de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, pero nunca más lejos de un paso de él.

Los dedos de Stiles tiemblan sobre las teclas de la computadora portátil.

—¿Su nombre de usuario es 'Allison'?— Peter pregunta, y Stiles puede escuchar el desprecio que gotea de su tono. Y luego: —¿Su contraseña también es 'Allison'?

Stiles convoca a más burlón de lo que él siente: —¿Todavía lo quieres en tu manada?

Hay un resoplido de aliento caliente contra la parte posterior de su cuello que podría ser casi una risa.

***

El teléfono de Scott está en la Reserva.

—No lo entiendo, —dice Stiles. —¿Está siendo retenido en tu antigua casa?

—No en, —dice Peter. —Debajo. Sé exactamente dónde está él.

—Anoche, —dice Stiles, manteniendo su mirada fija en la pantalla. —La noche anterior, Kate Argent intentó meterme a mí y a Stella en su auto. Ella tenía un arma.

Oye el gruñido bajo de Peter. —¿A qué hora fue esto?

—Cerca de las ocho. —Stiles se atreve a girar la cabeza y atrapar la intensa mirada roja de Peter. —¿Ya tenía ella Derek entonces?

—Interesante, —dice Pedro. —Y no.

—¿Por qué es interesante?

—Porque eso significa que te está cazando como cebo, pequeño conejo, —le dice Peter. —No hay muchas cosas que puedan hacer que mi sobrino se meta en su trampa, pero el pequeño latido de tu colibrí podría. —Levanta la nariz, como si pudiera oler el miedo de Stiles. Él puede, probablemente. —Tienes suerte de que lo haya encontrado, o aún estaría merodeando por ti.

—No creo...— Pero su protesta de que a Derek realmente no le importa una mierda acerca de él se corta cuando Peter le agarra la muñeca de repente, y lo gira para empujarlo contra el maletero del coche.

—Humanos, —dice Peter, sus labios curvándose. —Tan frágil. Dime Stiles ¿Te gustaría el mordisco? Si no te mata, y podría, te volverás como nosotros.

—¿Cómo tú?

La boca de Peter se torció en una sonrisa. —Sí, un hombre lobo. ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? Esa primera noche en el bosque, tomé a Scott porque necesitaba una manada nueva. Fácilmente podría haber sido tú. Serías tan poderoso como él. No más a su lado, viéndolo volverse más fuerte, y más rápido, más popular, viéndolo atrapar a la chica. Serías igual. Quizás más. ¿Si o no?

Y el cerebro de Stiles se corta por un segundo allí.

Por un segundo, piensa en cómo sería ser fuerte, fuerte como un superhéroe. Para no ser el ser humano quebradizo, se hace moratones constantemente siendo empujado por cosas más grandes y más duras que él.

Y luego piensa en Stella y en papá.

—No, —dice, consciente de que no hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto decir una palabra. No hay forma de que pueda detenerlo si Peter quiere que suceda. —No quiero ser como tú.

Por un momento piensa que ha cruzado la línea (no será la primera vez que se le escape la boca), pero Peter solo sonríe. —¿Sabes lo que escuché en ese momento? Tu corazón latiendo ligeramente más rápido con las palabras ‘No quiero’. Puedes creer que me estás diciendo la verdad, pero te estás mintiendo a ti mismo.

Tal vez.

Tal vez sea una mentira.

O tal vez fue el miedo lo que hizo que su corazón saltara.

Miedo de que Peter lo muerda de todos modos.

—¿No lo entiendes todavía?— Pregunta Peter, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. —No soy el chico malo aquí.

Sin embargo, hay un cadáver en el maletero que cuenta una historia diferente.

Peter finalmente desenrosca sus dedos de la muñeca de Stiles y lo deja.

—Dame tus llaves, —dice, ¿y qué?

Stiles rebusca en su bolsillo y sostiene las llaves del Jeep. Observa cómo Peter Hale riza su mano alrededor de ellas y las aplasta.

Las aplasta.

Su sonrisa parece un poco triste cuando deja caer las llaves en la palma de Stiles. —Adiós, Stiles

Y luego se va.

Él no mató a Stiles, y se ha ido.

Y Stiles tiene que correr las tres millas de regreso a la escuela.

***

 

—¡Stiles!

No es Scott quien lo agarra del brazo en el momento en que regresa al gimnasio de la escuela. ¿Dónde está Scott? Es Lydia. Y ella lo abraza con tanta facilidad como cualquier atleta, lo arrastra hasta la pared más cercana y lo empuja contra él.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó?— Ella demanda. —¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Nada, —dice, consciente de que Jackson se acerca a ellos. —No es nada. Solo mantente al margen, ¿de acuerdo?

Y luego Jackson está allí, y le está dando a Stiles una mirada de complicidad, y toma a Lydia de la mano. —Sí, deja que el pequeño bicho tenga sus pequeños secretos, Lydia.

Al igual que Jackson no está jugando con fuego también, pero mientras mantenga a Lydia fuera de esto, a Stiles no le importa.

—Mantente al margen, —le dice de nuevo, esta vez a Jackson. —Sólo mantente fuera de esto.

No querrías ser uno de ellos, él quiere decirle, si lo supieras.

—Friki, —dice Jackson, y aleja a Lydia.

Stiles se limpia las manos sudorosas en los pantalones y revisa su teléfono. No hay mensajes. Sin llamadas. ¿Y dónde diablos está Scott?

La avalancha golpea esta noche, Stiles no tiene dudas. Peter, y Derek, los Argent y todo está lo que está por en la antigua casa de Hale en la Reserva. Y Stiles quiere estar allí. Él quiere ayudar a Derek. No le importa nadie más, pero quiere que Derek salga con vida. Pero hay demasiados locos y demasiadas personas con colmillos y balas, y Stiles quiere ayudar, pero él tampoco quiere estar allí para ver que todo salga mal. Él no quiere ver a Derek lastimarse, o peor.

Es pequeño y egoísta, probablemente, pero también está asustado.

Está tan, tan asustado.

Envía un mensaje de texto a Allison: Tú y Scott permanecen fuera de la Reserva esta noche, ¿vale? Promételo.

Y luego le envía otro a su papá: No puedo encender el Jeep. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?

Tal vez le diga a papá que dejó caer las llaves en un triturador de basura o algo así.

Él sale y se sienta en el fresco, y se aleja de la música, el baile, la gente y toda esta mierda. Lo odia. Se odia más a sí mismo.

Su padre le devuelve el mensaje de texto después de unos minutos: En camino ahora.

Stiles inclina la cabeza y espera.


	14. Chapter 14

—¡Oye, apestoso!— Stella grita desde la ventana del coche patrulla de su padre cuando se detiene. —¡Mira lo que hice!

Ella agita un cuadrado de manta de retales hacia él.

Su padre sale para dejarlo entrar en la parte trasera del coche. —¿Estás bien, chico? Pareces un poco... . —Hace un gesto con la mano que Stiles no puede analizar. —Paliducho.

—Estoy cansado, —Stiles miente, alcanzando su cinturón de seguridad.

Odia montar en la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Huele a pies y toallitas antisépticas, y la piel de Stiles comienza a picar cada vez que piensa en algunas de las personas que se han sentado aquí, y algunos de los fluidos corporales que su padre tuvo que sacar con una manguera. Después de todo, no hay muchas cosas que las aplicaciones regulares de Lysol pueden sacar.

—¿Cómo estuvo el baile?— Papá pregunta, volviendo a sentarse.

No pregunta por qué Stiles quiere volver a casa temprano, y Stiles cree que es porque piensa que una chica le disparó a Stiles, o que se burló de ella, o miró a su alrededor para descubrir que Scott había desaparecido con Allison y que no tenía amigos. Así que lo habitual, básicamente. Pero es un alivio no ser criticado por ello. No es que su padre lo haría. Solo... Stiles no quiere hablar de su noche en absoluto.

Su padre se encuentra con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. —¿Seguro que te sientes bien, chico?

—Sí. —Stiles fuerza una sonrisa. —Era solo, um, muy fuerte. Tomaré un Advil cuando lleguemos a casa, y estaré bien.

Stella se da vuelta en su asiento, pareciendo contrita. —Lo siento, te llamé un apestoso. No sabía que tenías dolor de cabeza.

Stiles resopla. —Entonces, ¿está bien llamarme apestoso si me siento bien?

Ella le lanza una sonrisa descarada. —Puedes tomarlo.

Su padre también resopla, y sale del estacionamiento.

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás contra el asiento de vinilo. Dios, él espera que Derek esté bien. Espera que Scott y Allison se mantengan fuera de la Reserva. Espera que Jackson saque su cabeza de su trasero y mantenga a Lydia y a él fuera de todo este lío.

También es culpable, aunque no puede pensar en una sola cosa concebible que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Derek en este momento. Stiles es 147 libras de piel pálida y huesos frágiles. El sarcasmo es su única defensa, y está bastante seguro de que sería totalmente inútil en el ataque.

Cierra los ojos.

—¿No lo entiendes todavía?, —Dice Peter Hale. —No soy el chico malo aquí.

Stiles se tambalea hacia adelante, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Hijo?— Papá pregunta.

—¿Eh?— Se siente como si su corazón estuviera latiendo demasiado rápido, como alas frenéticas contra la jaula de sus costillas. —Estoy bien.

Derek probablemente no, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

Dios.

Stiles se odia a sí mismo. Aprieta los ojos de nuevo, y cuando los abre, Stella se da vuelta y lo mira a través de la parrilla. Sus ojos oscuros están muy abiertos de preocupación, y Stiles recuerda que él está haciendo esto por ella. Él se mantiene fuera de esto por ella. Por Stella y por papá, porque son las dos personas más importantes del universo, y Stiles nunca se perdonaría si algo les sucediera.

Si algo le sucediera a Stella y a papá, Stiles no cree que pueda encontrar la voluntad de seguir viviendo.

Él no sabe cómo lo ha hecho Derek.

Y ahí está otra vez su culpa, retorciéndose en sus entrañas como algo negro y frío y repugnante.

Sus ojos pican.

—Stiles, —comienza su padre, mirándolo de nuevo en el espejo retrovisor. —Hijo, ¿estás seguro?

Y luego la radio lo corta.

—Central al Sheriff Stilinski.

Papá agarra la radio antes de que Stella pueda. —Adelante, central.

—Sheriff, —dice la voz en el otro extremo de la radio, —tenemos informes de intrusos en la Reserva de la antigua casa Hale. Tú eres nuestra unidad más cercana.

La sangre de Stiles se hiela.

—Lo siento por el dolor de cabeza, niño, —dice papá, y se inclina hacia adelante para encender las sirenas.

Stiles agarra el cinturón de seguridad con fuerza e intenta no vomitar.

Él y Stella conocen el ejercicio. Si están en el auto cuando su padre recibe una llamada a la que tiene que ir, se quedan en el coche. Eso no es negociable. No sucede a menudo, y nunca es tan emocionante como Stiles había esperado cuando era más joven. En su mayoría, se queda sentado en el automóvil durante diez minutos, mientras que su padre se pone en una posición de reposo de quien ya está en escena, y luego los lleva a casa o a la estación, la que esté más cerca, y los deja antes de que él regrese, o busque a alguien para darles llevarlos. No es como si padre los dejara en escenas de tirador activo o algo así. Una vez, Stiles tuvo que sentarse en el auto durante cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras su padre despejaba la escena del accidente que habían encontrado, e incluso entonces la sensación inicial de urgencia y emoción que Stiles había sentido desapareció en algún momento entre su tercera y cuarta inspección del Contenido de la guantera de su padre.

Excepto que esta noche es algo grande.

Su padre no lo sabe todavía.

—Probablemente solo hay niños jugando en esa vieja casa, —le dice papá al despachador, por el zumbido de la sirena. —¿Alguien más en el camino?

—No, señor, —dice el despachador. —Rodríguez y Miller están en un disturbio, y Parrish está en una alarma en Main.

—Está bien, —dice papá. —Estoy a unos ocho minutos fuera. Voy a echar un vistazo. —Él pone la radio de nuevo en la cuna. —¿Estás bien allí, Stiles?

 

—Sí.

Dejan atrás la última de las luces de la calle cuando giran hacia Telegraph Road. Stiles recuerda a Derek tropezando frente a su Jeep ese día, y Stella gritando y derramando todo su sushi.

—¿Papá?

—¿Stiles?

—Papá, hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirte.

Es un alivio raro que se le tome esta decisión. Su padre está involucrado ahora, ¿verdad? Así que Stiles tiene que decírselo todo. Excepto ¿cómo diablos empieza? Oye, papá, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que Stella dijo que dejaría a un hombre lobo en la casa? Divertida historia... Jesús, no. Eso no va a ser en absoluto divertido.

—¿Qué cosas?— Su padre lo mira por el espejo retrovisor y luego vuelve a la carretera. —¿Qué está pasando?

Stiles toma una bocanada de aire.

Tiene ocho minutos, ¿verdad?

Ocho minutos para pensar en una manera de decirle todo a su padre, sin sonar totalmente loco, mientras tanto.

Ocho minutos para decirle a su padre que el mundo en el que vive es muy, muy diferente al que él creía conocer.

Y, Stiles lo sabe por experiencia, eso es mucho para calzarse en ocho pésimos minutos.

Excepto que no tiene ocho minutos en absoluto.

Porque a medida que giran en la carretera hacia la Reserva, ya hay un SUV oscuro que avanza hacia ellos alrededor de una curva estrecha, con las luces largas encendidas.

Su padre pisa los frenos.

Stella grita.

Y Stiles ni siquiera tiene tiempo para prepararse antes de que el SUV se estrelle contra el coche patrulla.

***

Todo le viene en flashes.

Stiles parpadea sus ojos abiertos. Él puede escuchar a Stella llorar, y eso es bueno. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Porque ella está haciendo ruido. Los niños muertos no hacen ruido.

Cierra los ojos.

—¿Stiles? ¿Stiles?

Los obliga a abrir de nuevo.

Está colgando de su cinturón de seguridad en un ángulo extraño. Cómo si el auto estuviera tal vez de lado en una zanja a un lado de la carretera o algo así Hay... hay un árbol encajado contra su puerta.

La luz es rara.

Es demasiado brillante y viene de... de los faros del todoterreno todavía en la carretera. El único faro. Tal vez el otro fue se rompió.

Stiles sabe cómo se siente.

—Stella, cariño, —dice papá. —Abre tu puerta. Abre la puerta y vete.

No, porque se supone que no debes moverte después de un accidente, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo podría haber daño espinal y mierda así? Sin embargo, Stiles está demasiado mareado para tratar de articular todo eso, pero hay un bajo zumbido de molestia en sus entrañas porque su padre es un oficial de policía. Él debería saber ese tipo de cosas. Eso es como su pan y mantequilla, ¿no?

—Stella, —dice papá. —Abre la puerta, cariño. Abre la puerta y sal.

Abre la puerta y se cae, probablemente. Ella tiene la gravedad de su lado. Stiles no lo hace. Tiene ese árbol bloqueando su puerta. Tendrá que arrastrarse por el camino difícil. Tendrá que subir, y como si no estuviera en un ángulo realmente malo o fuera el Monte Everest o algo así, simplemente no tiene la energía para moverse en este momento. O la coordinación.

—Stella, —dice papá de nuevo. —¡De prisa!

Stiles oye el tono frenético en la voz de papá por primera vez, y ahí es cuando lo huele.

Gasolina.

Su corazón late más rápido.

Bien, bien, entonces sí, aléjate de la posible bola de fuego primero. Preocuparse por las lesiones de columna después.

Él entrecierra los ojos, pero todo es demasiado brillante y demasiado vago al mismo tiempo.

El metal gime, y algo hace un sonido chirriante.

—¿Stiles? ¿Me oyes, muchacho?

Stiles hace un gruñido que cree que es un asentimiento.

—Voy a salir por la puerta de Stella, y luego voy a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Vale?

Stiles gruñe de nuevo.

Está tranquilo por un tiempo, lo que es una razón estúpida para quedarse dormido, pero Stiles piensa que tal vez lo haga. Cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, su padre y Stella se han ido y él todavía está en el auto.

¿Dónde está papá?

Él entrecierra los ojos y hace un esfuerzo para volver a conectar su cerebro en línea, ¿y puede escuchar a las personas hablando afuera? Definitivamente esa es la voz de su padre, cortada y urgente, un hombre con un plan, ¿y hay alguien más también? Otro hombre, tal vez, y ¿una mujer?

Y luego aparece una forma en la ventana tan lejana.

—¿Stiles? Cubre tu cara, hijo.

Stiles presiona tontamente sus manos no obedientes más o menos contra su cara.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

Oye el ruido de la ventana rompiéndose, y el cristal cae sobre él. Se siente mareado por alguna razón, y cree que se desvanece de nuevo por un momento. Y luego oye voces otra vez, y se elevan de repente, y su padre dice con su voz de policía: —Suelta el arma. Bájala y aléjate.

Papá.

Stiles trata de moverse, pero es demasiado rápido o algo así, porque su mundo se mueve y todo se vuelve negro, como el pequeño gilipollas neurótico que vive en su cerebro simplemente apagará el interruptor.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, no puede oír ninguna voz, y está oscuro.

El SUV se ha ido.

Deben ser minutos, solo minutos, pero no tiene manera de saberlo.

Tal vez solo hayan pasado unos minutos, pero ¿a dónde se fue papá? ¿Dónde está Stella?

Lucha con su cinturón de seguridad, y se las arregla para liberarlo por fin. Luego se arrastra por el asiento hacia la ventana rota. Se arrastra a sí mismo sin saber cómo, ignorando los cortes en sus manos. Se cae al borde de la carretera y se arrastra hacia arriba.

Se pone de pie una vez que llega a la carretera.

—¿Papá? ¿Stella?

No hay respuesta.

El camino que conduce más profundo en la Reserva es oscuro y estrecho.

Stiles tropieza hacia abajo en dirección a la casa Hale. Él no puede pensar correctamente. No se puede mover correctamente. Siente que va a ponerse enfermo. Su cara está mojada de lágrimas y sangre, y está completamente solo.

—¿Derek? ¡Derek! Derek, ayúdame!

La oscuridad lo traga.


	15. Chapter 15

Las ramas de los árboles hacen extrañas sombras cambiantes en la superficie de la carretera a la luz de la luna: líneas y formas que se retuercen y se mueven solo para realinearse en algo nuevo. Stiles piensa en runas, en el patrón del hueso que tenía la enfermera y que Deaton rompió. ¿Las formas de las sombras también hacen magia? ¿Está envolviendo a Stiles en una marea en constante movimiento de hechizos y conjuros, natural y aleatorio como las olas del océano? Siente que tal vez lo está, medio hechizo y medio ahogado.

Está mareado, muy mareado, y sus extremidades se sienten extrañas y pesadas, y no se mueven de la manera correcta.

Hay monstruos en el bosque, recuerda de repente, y quiere llorar.

Necesita encontrar a Derek, para...

Para que Derek pueda ayudarlo a encontrar a papá y a Stella.

Ni siquiera está seguro de cómo su cerebro hace esa conexión, pero está ahí, y es lo único que se siente sólido en este momento. Presiona una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y se pregunta por qué no puede sentir el pedazo de hueso que Stella encontró en la habitación del hospital de Peter, y luego recuerda que estos no son sus pantalones habituales, y que Deaton rompió el hueso de todos modos.

Las líneas en el camino se parecen a las runas en el hueso.

—¿Derek?— Llama, tropezando hacia adelante. —¡Derek!

Él pierde el nombre en un sollozo harapiento.

Y luego está la luz, y Stiles está adormecido como una polilla torpe atrapada en su haz. Se gira, entrecerrando los ojos, y extiende su mano para estabilizarse, pero no encuentra nada excepto aire.

Vuelve a tropezar, y esta vez alguien lo atrapa.

—¿Stilinski?

Stiles entorna los ojos para ver una cara estúpidamente hermosa que siempre ha querido golpear.

¿Qué... qué diablos está haciendo Jackson aquí?

***

Stiles mancha de sangre y suciedad todo el asiento trasero del elegante Porsche plateado de Jackson. Lydia está con él, frotándole el rostro con preocupación, con algo parecido a una gasa pero más rígido. ¿Cómo una bufanda o algo así? Pero una bufanda muy brillante que visten las niñas con vestidos formales. Probablemente haya un nombre especial para eso, pero Stiles no puede recordarlo ahora.

Lydia se parece a una princesa. Él trata de decirle esto, y las palabras salen mal.

—Tienes que ir al hospital, —dice Lydia.

—No.— Stiles bate su mano lejos. —Derek.

—Stilinski, —dice Jackson. —¿Qué demonios le pasó al coche de tu papá?

Como, Stiles es el que tiene la conmoción cerebral, pero incluso él sabe que esa es la pregunta incorrecta que se debe hacer. Jackson debería preguntarse qué le pasó al padre de Stiles, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Lydia están muy abiertos por la preocupación.

Ella lo entiende.

Ella sabe.

—Necesito a Derek, —maneja Stiles. —Derek encontrará a mi papá y a Stella.

La corta y aguda inhalación de Lydia es el sonido más fuerte del mundo.

Jackson enciende el Porsche, y continúan por el bosque.

***

La vieja casa Hale es una ruina. Un esqueleto. La estructura está ahí, pero es algo muerto. La luz de la luna brilla sobre las paredes carbonizadas. Parece algo salido de una película de terror. Y lo es, piensa Stiles. Es la película de terror de Derek. Su casa se quemó con la tumba de su hermana en la parte trasera. Todos sus fantasmas y pesadillas deben venir de aquí, se hicieron aún más monstruosos porque en algún momento esta casa debe haber sido hermosa. Y en un momento se debe haber llenado con la risa de la gente que Derek amaba.

Hay un todoterreno negro aparcado en la parte delantera de la casa. ¿Por qué todos en esta ciudad conducen todoterrenos negros de todos modos? Y hay un hombre parado allí, vestido de negro, y parece que le han echado la mierda absoluta. Hay sangre en su cara, y está agarrando su costado como si estuviera sosteniendo las piezas juntas.

Stiles sabe cómo se siente.

Es Chris Argent, el padre de Allison.

—¿Qué diablos?— Jackson pregunta en voz baja. —¿Él también es un hombre lobo?

Jesús. Jackson realmente no tiene puta idea, ¿verdad? Realmente no debería haber venido aquí esta noche (Stiles le dijo que no lo hiciera), pero al mismo tiempo es bueno que ignorara a Stiles para que Stiles no colapsara en el camino a media milla de distancia.

Stiles sale del coche, Lydia y Jackson lo siguieron.

—¿Dónde están?— Stiles vacila, y pone una mano ensangrentada en el capo del Porsche para calmarse. —¿Dónde están?

Ni siquiera está seguro de a quién se refiere. ¿Derek y Peter, o papá y Stella?

—¿Los mataste?— Exige, acercándose tambaleándose a Argent. —¿Dónde están?

Chris Argent atrapa su mirada y la sostiene. —Se ha ido, —dice, con su voz ronca como papel de lija, y hay una buena probabilidad de que esté tan jodido ahora como Stiles. —Se escaparon.

Stiles escucha un gemido bajo. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que viene de él.

—Stiles, —dice Chris Argent. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

Stiles parpadea lentamente. —La Señora Phillips lo hizo.

La señora Phillips tiene seiscientos años y vive en Telegraph Road. En realidad, todo esto es culpa de ella, porque siempre llama a la policía si cree que los niños van a la antigua casa Hale por la noche para ‘causar problemas’, lo que significa fumar hierba y tener sexo o cualquier otra cosa que el republicano Jesús quisiera desaprobar. Stiles está bastante seguro de que la Sra. Phillips está pegada a su televisor la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que Dios ayude a cualquiera que intente conducir por el camino privado que conduce a la antigua casa Hale durante un comercial.

Toda una puta vendetta de hombres lobo y cazadores se prolonga durante años fuera de la vista de la policía, y una anciana que maneja su propia Vigilancia de Vecindad personal en Peligro y se rompe accidentalmente, lo deja completamente abierto.

Al igual que, ¿cómo es esto incluso la vida real?

Sin embargo, todo se reduce al azar, ¿no es así? El azar y la suerte tonta. No hay reglas. El universo no es más que caos, una vorágine, y cualquiera puede ser arrastrado en cualquier momento. Stiles lo sabe mejor que la mayoría.

Se está ahogando en este momento, ¿no?

—Stiles, —dice Chris Argent de nuevo, y da un paso adelante.

Y ahí es cuando Stiles escucha el gruñido. Está cerca. Es ruidoso.

Se da la vuelta, Lydia lo coge del codo antes señalar hacia las plantas, y ve al animal saliendo de los árboles a la luz de la luna.

Es un lobo. Es enorme, y viene directamente hacia Stiles.

Y luego está cambiando, transformándose, y es un hombre, y la compostura escasa de Stiles se rompe cuando ve que la luz de la luna golpea los ángulos y planos de esa cara familiar, y tropieza hacia adelante, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—¡Derek!

Es un grito de alivio y desamor.

Porque Derek está aquí, y Derek y vivo, pero su papá y Stella se han ido.

—¡Derek!

Se tambalea, tropieza de nuevo, y Derek lo atrapa mientras cae.

***

—Despierta, Stiles, —Derek le dice en voz baja. —Abre tus ojos.

Derek está enmarcado en la luz de las estrellas.

Stiles parpadea hacia él. Le duele la cabeza un poco menos que antes y se siente un poco más claro. La mano de Derek está acunando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, sus dedos frotando las suaves cerdas de su cabello. Se siente agradable. Stiles se siente borroso otra vez, pero no de una manera náusea.

Claramente ha pasado un tiempo, porque Derek está usando pantalones ahora. Lo que es una especie de vergüenza, y también un poco extraño, porque son pantalones de lacrosse BHHS, y podrían haber salido del maletero del Porsche de Jackson.

Lydia y Jackson están cerca, y Chris Argent está arrodillado junto a Stiles y Derek, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto.

Stiles se estremece ante el olor de un paño antiséptico una fracción antes de que toque su cara. Es húmedo y pegajoso y apesta.

Además, Derek está gruñendo de nuevo, un sonido bajo y retumbante cuando Chris Argent toca a Stiles.

—Alguien se llevó a mi papá y a Stella, —dice Stiles. —Salieron de aquí. Golpearon el coche patrulla de papá.

La mirada de Derek se fija en Chris Argent. Él gruñe, —Kate.

La boca de Chris Argent presiona en una delgada línea.

—¿Qué pasó sin embargo?— Stiles pregunta. —Peter... él venía a buscarte. Rastreamos el teléfono de Scott y dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo se escapó si Peter venía a buscarte?

El Alfa es una maldita máquina de matar, con el cuerpo contando para demostrarlo.

—Se escapó, —dice Derek, y otra mirada cargada pasa entre él y Chris Argent. —Él iba a matarla, pero Chris se interpuso en el camino.

¿Están en términos de primer nombre? Extraño.

—Salvé tu vida, quieres decir, —Chris Argent responde de inmediato.

—Tú salvaste la de ella.

—Te lo dije. No quiero ningún derramamiento de sangre. “Chris Argent sacude la cabeza. —Es salvaje.

Los ojos de Derek brillan, pero él no discute el punto.

Además, a la mierda Chris Argent. Porque si él no quiere ningún derramamiento de sangre, llega casi seis años tarde para la fiesta, ¿no es así?

—Necesita que lo paren, —dice Chris Argent. —Él mató a tu hermana, ¿no?

Los dedos de Derek se contraen contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, pero él no se inmuta. —Eso es un negocio de manada, no el tuyo.

—No maté a tu hermana, —Stiles hace un eco débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos ante las ramas cambiantes de los árboles, iluminadas desde atrás por la luz de la luna.

Formas, líneas, runas.

Y luego toda la Reserva parece contener el aliento, mientras un hombre camina a través de los árboles al borde del claro. Incluso en la silueta, no hay duda de su arrogancia. No se puede confundir la forma en que se mueve un depredador.

Lydia jadea, agarrando la mano de Jackson con fuerza.

Chris Argent deja caer la toallita antiséptica y alcanza el arma de fuego en la funda del muslo.

Derek gruñe humildemente y se inclina sobre Stiles, protegiéndolo, con sus garras abiertas.

Y Peter Hale se acerca.

Stiles parpadea y vuelve a ver las runas.

Oye el chasquido de Deaton rompiendo el pedazo delgado de hueso.

Recuerda el cuerpo de Laura Hale, enterrado aquí, o al menos el torso cortado, su tumba rodeada en acónito.

Y así, el patrón tiene sentido. Laura nunca encajaba porque Laura no pertenecía.

—Peter no mató a Laura, —dice. —La enfermera lo hizo. Si Peter la hubiera matado, habría sido destrozada, no cortada. Si Peter la hubiera matado, la enfermera no habría necesitado esa ficha mágica para asegurarse de que la chispa Alfa fuera hacia él.

Los ojos de Derek están muy abiertos. Su pecho desnudo se expande rápidamente mientras jala una respiración brusca. Él mira a Peter como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Como si su mundo se hubiera volcado.

Stiles alcanza la mano libre de Derek y la aprieta. Abre la boca y dice algo que nunca pensó que haría: —Peter no es el malo aquí.

Peter se mueve hacia la luz de la luna. Hay sangre en su ropa. Sus garras están extendidas.

—Chico listo, —dice, en voz baja. —Sabía que lo eras.

—Sí. —Stiles lucha por sentarse, Derek lo está ayudando. —Kate no pudo llegar a ti en el hospital debido a la enfermera, ¿verdad? Porque ella tenía un amuleto que te mantenía atado, perdona la expresión, y también mantenía alejados a los cazadores. Ella es la que mató a Laura, porque quería un perro de ataque alfa, y ya te tenía bajo su control.

Peter inclina la cabeza. —Los lobos nunca deben ser encadenados, Stiles. No nos gusta.

Sigue siendo al menos noventa por ciento sociópata desquiciado, según Stiles, pero Stella tenía razón sobre él, ¿verdad? Ella y Stiles no están en su lista de tareas pendientes de asesinato. Es más reconfortante de lo que debería ser, pero arruina eso. ¿Por qué no debería Stiles tener un asesino de su lado? Un asesino puede ser exactamente lo que se necesita.

Y, la última pieza de las máquinas tragamonedas juntas para él, es gracias a Peter, Kate se llevó a papá y a Stella de todos modos.

—Dijiste que Kate trató de tomarme como cebo, —dice. —Pero te equivocaste.

La mirada en el rostro de Peter, mitad curiosa, mitad burlona, le dice a Stiles que no escucha eso muy a menudo.

Stiles empuja. —No a Derek lo que ella quiere. Bueno, ella lo hizo, pero solo para llegar a ti. Y ahora ella tiene a Stella y a mi papá.

—¿Ella tiene a Stella?— El labio de Peter retrocede, mostrando sus colmillos. Sus ojos brillan de color rojo.

La mano de Derek es cálida en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

El asesinato en la mirada de Peter es aún más fuerte.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles bebe media botella de agua escondida en el coche de Jackson, y usa el resto para limpiarse la cara y las manos. Su cabeza se ha aclarado un poco ahora, dejando espacio para una docena de dolores y molestias corporales diferentes. Algunos son más agudos que otros, pero Stiles no cree que nada esté roto. Le duele el pecho, y cree que mañana tendrá un moretón por el cinturón de seguridad, pero no es nada peor que el hecho de haber practicado lacrosse en el pasado.

Se sienta en los escalones de la casa quemada, agarrando su botella de agua. Lydia se sienta a su lado, frotándole los cortes en las manos de vez en cuando con una de las toallitas antisépticas que sacó del botiquín de primeros auxilios de Chris Argent.

Jackson se sienta en el escalón más bajo, con la chaqueta desabrochada y la corbata suelta.

Loco por pensar que el baile de la escuela probablemente todavía está en marcha.

—Tienes que ir al hospital, —le dice Lydia. —Tienes una conmoción cerebral.

Stiles traga. —Necesito encontrar a mi familia.

Lydia presiona su boca en un gesto de desaprobación, pero no discute.

¿Qué le va a decir el hospital a Stiles? ¿Qué necesita descansar? No va a pasar.

Él observa la interacción entre los lobos y Chris Argent. Derek y Peter permanecen juntos, con las extremidades sueltas, listos para la acción. La órbita de Chris Argent se cruza con la de ellos. No alineada, exactamente, pero ya no en un curso de colisión. Están haciendo espacio el uno para el otro. Stiles se imagina líneas dibujadas alrededor de ellos, que se mueven y la reorganización de las lealtades y alianzas, haciendo que las cosas que eran desconocidos salgan a la luz.

Laura fue la pieza que nunca encajaba, y Stiles, descubriendo por qué no solo han cambiado las cosas entre Peter y Derek, puede decirlo. Las miradas de Chris Argent a Peter son cautelosas y vigilantes, pero ya no son tan abiertamente hostiles.

—Entonces, en algún momento, la central llamará a mi papá y se preguntará por qué no responde, —dice Stiles, tragando el doloroso nudo en su garganta. Los Hale y Chris Argent se detienen a mirarlo. “Enviarán un refuerzo y encontrarán el coche. Y entonces todo el maldito departamento será llamado a buscarlo. A nosotros. Así que, a menos que todos quieran responder un montón de preguntas de las mejores de Beacon Hills, no debemos estar aquí.

Tienen que actuar rápido, Stiles está seguro de ello. Y tratar de explicar todo el asunto del hombre lobo a los oficiales de su padre no va a acelerar nada en absoluto. Sólo va a dar lugar a preguntas de las que Stiles no puede tener respuestas, y posiblemente una estancia esperándole en Eichen House.

Derek lo mira fijamente. Hay una franqueza en su expresión que Stiles no ha visto antes, y espera que nunca se olvide. Porque, pase lo que pase esta noche, Stiles hizo eso. Stiles le devolvió a su tío, a su compañero de manada, a su Alfa.

Stiles desvía su mirada hacia Peter. —¿Puede encontrarlos?

—Son el cebo, —dice Peter simplemente. —Están destinados a ser encontrados.

A Stiles le gustan los bordes afilados de Peter y el pragmatismo más agudo. No confía en ellos, pero a él le gustan. Él los entiende. En un mundo loco, de alguna manera Peter Hale tiene sentido.

—¿Qué pasó con Laura?— Pregunta, levantando la barbilla.

—Luchamos, —dice Peter simplemente. —Eso lo recuerdo bastante. Ella trató de controlarme, pero no pudo. Yo no podía controlarla. —Su mirada se desliza hacia Lydia, y se estrecha, y luego de vuelta a Stiles.

Pelirrojas que apestan a magia, piensa Stiles.

Peter rueda sus hombros. —No recordaba haberla matado, pero ella estaba muerta y yo era un Alfa, ¿y qué se suponía que debía pensar? Cada vez que esa voz dentro de mi cráneo me decía que nunca la lastimaría, la llamaba culpable y la encerraba. Pero entonces Stella encontró el talismán.

Stiles posiblemente también le haya devuelto algo a Peter Hale esta noche.

—Fue entonces cuando lo supiste, —dice Stiles. “Por eso mataste a la enfermera.

El labio superior de Peter se levanta, media sonrisa, mitad gruñido. —Resulta que su dominio sobre mí no fue tan inquebrantable como pensaba.

Stiles asiente, y luego levanta su mano hacia su cabeza porque uy.

Derek se mueve hacia los escalones. La luz de la luna brilla en los pectorales de su torso, y wow, ¿por qué Stiles tardó tanto en darse cuenta de que era bi? Excepto que no es una emoción sexual lo que lo conmueve cuando Derek se sienta a su lado. Es más que eso. Va más profundo. Los sentimientos se extienden hasta que Stiles no está acostumbrado a extenderse más allá de su familia inmediata: mira a Derek y se siente seguro, protegido y amado. Apenas sabe quién es el chico, no realmente, pero está ahí.

Derek se sienta, se acerca y toma la barbilla de Stiles con su mano cálida. Luego la mueve hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, acunando la base de su cráneo, y Stiles siente todos esos sentimientos flotantes que sintió antes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tomando tu dolor, —dice Derek en voz baja.

Y algo sobre eso se siente tan abrumador que los ojos de Stiles pican, y cuando parpadea, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Es una confirmación, piensa.

Tropezó aquí gritando el nombre de Derek, rogando por la ayuda de Derek, y tenía razón. Él estaba en lo correcto.

Derek está aquí para él.

Se inclina como Derek hace lo mismo.

Ellos descansan sus frentes juntas, y Stiles cierra sus ojos.

Oye el crujido de la tela cuando Lydia se levanta y baja los escalones para acercarse a Jackson. Oye el crujido de las hojas muertas mientras Chris Argent camina de un lado a otro. Oye el susurro del viento a través de los árboles.

Pero mantiene los ojos cerrados por un momento más, porque Derek está aquí, y Derek lo está ayudando, y Derek es fuerte.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, Stiles también se siente fuerte.

***

—Kate se queda en mi casa, —dice Chris Argent. —Ella no habría vuelto allí. Pero hay una instalación de almacenamiento en Henderson Street que ella podría conocer. Lo uso para mi trabajo a veces.

Peter resopla.

—¿Qué?

—Es posible que sepas, —dice Peter. —Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? El cebo es para mí, soldado, no tú. ¿Incluso tienes un cerebro en ese cráneo tuyo, o Victoria lo guarda en su bolso junto a tus bolas?

Woah. La mandíbula de Stiles cae.

Chris enrosca sus dedos en puños. —Entonces, ¿cómo te colocaría Kate una trampa, Hale?

—Sí, esa es la pregunta correcta, Christopher, —dice Peter con una sonrisa agradable que Stiles no compra por un segundo. —Bien hecho. Pero antes que nada, ¿por qué viniste aquí esta noche?

—Seguí a Kate. —Chris se estremece cuando se inclina y recoge el botiquín de primeros auxilios del suelo. —Estaba preocupado por Allison. Me preocupada que Kate intentara arrastrarla al negocio familiar, y eso nunca lo quisimos para Ally. Todavía estoy preocupada por ella.

Jackson resopla.

Chris se vuelve para mirarlo. —¿Qué?

—Es la noche del baile, —dice Jackson. —Allison y ese gilipollas McCall probablemente estén jodiendo como conejos en el Value Inn.

Al igual que, Jackson es un completo idiota, pero Stiles realmente tiene que darle crédito por decir eso directamente a un hombre enojado con un arma. Además, está totalmente interesado en el dinero, y Stiles está contento, y sorprendido, de que, por una vez, la obsesión de Scott con Allison esté salvándole la vida y no la ponga en peligro. Es un cambio, honestamente.

—Oh, —dice Peter con aprobación, mientras que Chris Argent se eriza. —Me gusta este también.

Jackson se endereza.

Peter sonríe. —Y en lugar de perder el tiempo preguntándome exactamente dónde podría haber llevado tu hermana a los rehenes, siempre he sido un fanático de saltar a la persecución. Dame tu teléfono, Christopher.

Chris Argent saca su teléfono del bolsillo, abre la pantalla y se lo arroja a Peter.

Peter lo coge en el aire como el depredador que es. Él sonríe mientras se desplaza a través de los contactos, y luego marca.

—No, —dice después de que alguien responde. —No es Chris. Es Peter Hale. —Se detiene por un momento. —Está sangrando en el suelo frente a mí, en realidad.

Chris Argent presiona su boca en una línea delgada pero no está en desacuerdo.

—¿Cuánto vale para ti?— Pregunta Peter, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. —Ya veo. Muy bien. ¿Dónde?

Y luego él termina la llamada y le arroja el teléfono a Chris.

—Malas noticias, —dice. “A ella no le importa una mierda si estás muerto. Pero ella quiere que Derek y yo nos encontremos con ella en el cementerio.

Chris Argent se da la vuelta mientras guarda su teléfono.

Inteligente, piensa Stiles. El segundo coche patrulla de papá ya viene, cada agente en Beacon Hills descenderá a la Reserva. La ciudad en sí será una zona libre de policías, y el cementerio está lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier área residencial, de modo que es probable que nadie escuche nada a esta hora.

También tiene sentido de otra manera.

Si Kate no pudo diseñar su enfrentamiento aquí, donde quemó a los Hales hasta matarlos, entonces lo diseñará donde están enterrados.

Es horrible, pero Peter no parece darse cuenta. Tiene que ser al menos noventa por ciento sociópata, o el mejor mentiroso que nadie que Stiles haya conocido. No está seguro de qué opción es más intimidante.

—Vamos, —dice Peter, rodando los hombros. —Creo que voy a conducir ese Porsche. Derek, tú y Stiles podéis ir con Christopher.

—Él tiene un plan, ¿verdad?— Stiles le susurra a Derek.

—Por lo general, sí.

Peter sonríe mientras camina hacia ellos.

—Hueles a magia, —dice Peter Hale, y extiende su mano a Lydia mientras se sienta en los escalones.

Ella lo mira en silencio por un momento, y luego le permite ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Jackson se apresura tras ellos mientras se alejan en la oscuridad.

***

La luz de la luna crea sombras tan extrañas en el suelo.

Los pies de Stiles crujen en las hojas secas mientras camina hacia el SUV de Chris Argent. —Lo siento, no haber venido a por ti, —murmura. —Lo siento, te dejé aquí con ella.

Su mano tiembla a su lado, y Derek la atrapa.

—Stiles, lo sé. Yo también tenía una hermana pequeña. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Delante de ellos, la línea apretada del hombro de Chris Argent se endurece aún más.

Stiles aprieta la mano de Derek. —Aun así lo siento.

Él mira a Derek a la luz de la luna.

—Te ves bien, —dice Derek por fin, y Stiles recuerda que todavía lleva su camisa y corbata del baile. Pantalones de vestir y zapatos lustrados. Todo se arrugó un poco en el choque, y ahora hay sangre en su camisa, así que Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek está mintiendo. Aunque es una buena mentira.

—Tú también, —dice, y luego se da cuenta de lo mal que suena dado que Derek está usando casi nada. Su cara se calienta. —Um. ¿Podemos olvidar que dije eso?

—Por ahora, —Derek está de acuerdo con seriedad, y luego su boca se eriza en las esquinas. —Pero lo revisaremos más tarde.

Stiles ladra un sonido feo y sorprendido que es casi una risa. ¿Quién sabía que Derek podría ser divertido? Humor negro, probablemente, pero Stiles lo tomará.

—Los recuperaremos, Stiles, —dice Derek. A Stella y a tu padre. Lo prometo.

Stiles intenta su propio humor de la horca. —¿O morir intentando?

Derek no sonríe. —Sí, —dice. —O moriremos intentándolo.


	17. Chapter 17

Ellos toman un camino de vuelta de la Reserva. El SUV de Chris lo maneja bien, pero Stiles simplemente puede imaginar la paliza que está recibiendo los bajos del Porsche de Jackson. Sin embargo, no puede preocuparse, porque es Jackson.

Se sienta en el asiento trasero con Derek, se traga dos Advil del botiquín de primeros auxilios de Chris y luego le devuelve la botella para que Chris pueda tomar un poco. Chris ha estado sangrando silenciosamente todo este tiempo también, y Derek no parece en absoluto inclinado a hacer magia con su dolor como lo hizo con Stiles. Como todavía está haciendo, Stiles sospecha, ya que sus dedos están ligeramente unidos entre sí.

Se tarda un poco, pero salen de la Reserva a unas millas en Telegraph Road y giran de nuevo hacia Beacon Hills. De camino a la ciudad, pasan un coche patrulla de la policía, las luces parpadean y la sirena, y Stiles sabe que el coche de papá ha sido encontrado o está apunto de serlo.

Gira la cara y mira por la otra ventana mientras los árboles oscuros pasan.

El cementerio de Beacon Hills está a las afueras de la ciudad. Pasa por alto la Reserva, pero también lo hace la mayor parte de la ciudad. El Porsche se apaga antes de llegar al cementerio, por un pequeño camino marcado como ‘Privado’. Stiles no tiene idea de a dónde conduce el camino, y Peter se detiene antes de que pueda descubrirlo.

Chris se detiene detrás de él.

La noche es más fría, o el estallido de adrenalina anterior de Stiles se ha desvanecido lo suficiente como para que realmente pueda sentirlo, y la piel de sus brazos roce debajo de las mangas de su camisa de vestir.

Lydia, tomando la mano de Peter mientras la ayuda a salir del Porsche, tiene su bufanda plateada alrededor de sus hombros.

Una estola. Jesús. Eso es lo que se llama. Una estola.

Stiles le da la bienvenida a su cerebro.

Jackson sale del asiento trasero.

—¿Cuál es el plan?— Pregunta Chris Argent.

—Vosotros la distraéis, —dice Peter. —Y yo le arranco la garganta.

La mirada de Chris es firme. —Ella vino a cazar a un Alfa, Peter. Ella estará preparada. Y tiene rehenes.

Parte de la fe previa de Stiles en Peter se agria, y él cambia de un pie a otro con ansiedad.

—Bien, entonces, —dice Peter después de un momento. —Vamos a ver dónde están todas las piezas en este tablero, ¿de acuerdo?

—Espera, —dice Chris. —Niños, vengan aquí. —Él abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta para revelar un arsenal. —¿Sabes cómo usarlos?

—Hijo de un policía, —dice Stiles, que técnicamente no responde a la pregunta, pero aún así. Alcanza el Colt Delta Elite. No es nada lujoso, pero es bueno. Stiles no se distraerá por campanas y silbidos innecesarios.

Lydia y Jackson están un poco menos entusiasmados con tomar las suyas.

—La seguridad está en marcha, —dice Chris. —No apuntes a nadie a menos que quieras disparar. Son municiones regulares, no de acónito.

—Bien, —dice Stiles. —No estoy planeando disparar a ningún lobo.

Él mira a Peter, para ver su sonrisa de aprobación.

***

El cementerio de Beacon Hills tiene más de doce acres de prístinos y pacíficos jardines conmemorativos. Stiles recuerda eso del folleto. Las palabras se han quemado en su cerebro desde el funeral de su madre. Los odiaba entonces, y los odia ahora. Pero lo que el folleto no mencionaba era que, por la noche, los terrenos son menos prístinos y pacíficos, y más espeluznantes como la mierda real.

Entran por una puerta lateral, resguardados de la vista, con suerte, por un grupo de árboles. La brillante luz de la luna que dibujó patrones para Stiles en la casa de Hale ahora parece un obstáculo.

—Espera aquí, —susurra Derek, apretando la mano de Stiles, y luego él y Peter se transforman en ese extraño medio cambio y desaparecen en los terrenos del cementerio.

—No va a ser tan simple como él dice, ¿verdad?, —Pregunta Lydia en voz baja.

Chris Argent sacude la cabeza. —Lo dudo.

***

Kate y su compañero de caza, -¿amigo? ¿compatriota? ¿Minion¿- han mantenido a su papá y a Stella hayan estado en el memorial de Hale. Stiles no está sorprendido. Ni Peter ni Derek tampoco regresan con noticias. El memorial de los Hale, por lo que Stiles lo recuerda al pasarlo para visitar la tumba de mamá, es un gran bloque de granito con los nombres de la familia tallada en él. No tienen tumbas individuales. Stiles solía pensar que era porque no había suficientes partes del cuerpo para que valiera la pena. Pero eso es estúpido, porque la gente ha enterrado con menos. Ahora, piensa, que es para que puedan estar juntos siempre, como debería ser una manada.

Se pregunta si el nombre de Laura ya se ha agregado al memorial.

—El elemento sorpresa, —dice Peter, —tal como es, es Chris, y vosotros tres. Ella no te estará esperando. Aunque personalmente me encantaría arrancarle la garganta, en realidad no soy tan egotista.

Chris resopla.

—Si tienes la oportunidad de dispararle, —Peter les dice, —hazlo. Ella no será lo suficientemente deportiva como para ofrecerte una advertencia, así que no cometas el mismo error con ella. Derek y yo regresaremos a buscar el auto y conduciremos por las puertas principales. Vosotros cuatro debéis rodear y elegir vuestras posiciones. ¿Pasa eso con un cazador, Christopher?

Chris baja la barbilla. —Es el mejor plan que tenemos.

—Bien, —dice Peter. La luz de la luna brilla en sus dientes cuando sonríe. —Nos vemos en la línea de meta entonces.

Y luego se va.

Derek sostiene la mirada de Stiles por un momento, el peso de su promesa se mantiene constante entre ellos, y luego sigue rápidamente a Peter.

***

—Así no es como esperaba que fuera esta noche, —susurra Lydia mientras se acomoda con Stiles detrás de un ominoso ángel de piedra.

—¿Cierto?— Stiles está de acuerdo, y comprueba que todavía tiene su arma.

***

—Mierda, —dice Chris Argent, y deja de gatear.

Stiles se topa con él.

El memorial de Hale es tan grande como él recuerda. Es casi tan grande como las viejas criptas familiares al otro lado del cementerio. El monumento es un bloque de granito negro, casi una pared, y se encuentra un poco apartado de las tumbas que lo rodean en una pequeña colina. A la luz de la luna, Stiles puede distinguir dos figuras sentadas en la base del memorial: una en color caqui y otra más pequeña en una camisa a cuadros.

¡Papá y Stella!

Hay una mujer rubia parada sobre ellos. Kate Argent.

Y hay un hombre vestido con uniforme negro que rodea la base del memorial mientras Stiles observa.

Y... y luego otro hombre.

Y otro.

Kate no solo tiene un siervo con ella. Ella tiene tres.

Chris tenía razón.

Mierda.

—Hay demasiados, —dice Chris.

El corazón de Stiles está latiendo demasiado rápido. —Cuatro de ellos, y nosotros somos seis.

—Tres de nosotros somos estudiantes de secundaria, —susurra Lydia, pero esos son su padre y Stella. Stiles no puede hacer nada.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía, —murmura Jackson.

Stiles golpea sus puños. —¡Está apuntando con un arma a mi papá y a mi hermanita!

 

—Sí, y si jodemos esto, ella lo0es disparará, —dice Jackson.

Nuevamente, apunta, y Stiles siente que los primeros hilos de pánico frío se extienden por su pecho. Él no sabe qué hacer. Hay mucho en juego, y él no sabe qué hacer. Lydia tiene razón. Es solo un estudiante de secundaria que sostiene un arma con la que probablemente no puede acertar a una puta cosa de todos modos.

Él no sabe qué hacer.

Y luego escucha el rugido de un Alfa enfurecido que resuena a través de la noche de luna llena. El cabello se levanta en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, y ya no importa.

Peter ha tomado la decisión por ellos.

***

Stiles no sabe realmente qué pasa después de eso. Él está allí, y está participando, pero es como si de repente fuera incapaz de crear recuerdos a corto plazo o algo así, porque no puede juntar las piezas. Es como pasar de A a B sin tener idea de cómo lo ha haciendo. Se ha centrado en seguir a Chris, en llegar a su papá y Stella, y todo lo demás, incluso los tipos con armas, de alguna manera se convierte en ruido de fondo.

Tres chicos y Kate Argent.

El primer tipo cae rápido, porque está mirando hacia la dirección del rugido del Alfa, y Chris le dispara por la espalda. Él golpea el suelo, y ni siquiera se está moviendo, y Jackson, quien debe haber estado viendo algunos shows de policías recientemente, se detiene para patear sus armas fuera de su alcance.

Es como, bueno, wow, tienen un sistema y todo, y esto podría funcionar.

Excepto que solo funciona para ese chico, porque eso es todo lo que se necesita para que los demás sepan que están ahí.

Stiles escucha un estallido, y Chris gruñe y retrocede como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, y a Stiles le toma más tiempo de lo que debería saber que no, le han disparado. Pero Chris es un tipo duro, porque acaba de transferir su arma de fuego a la otra mano y sigue moviéndose.

—¡Abajo!, —Dice por encima del hombro, y Stiles cae obedientemente en posición detrás de una lápida.

Lydia aterriza a su lado.

Jackson se arrastra detrás de la cubierta de la lápida hacia ellos.

Stiles se asoma por detrás de la lápida. Chris todavía se está moviendo, y Peter y Derek están allí ahora. Derek todavía está en su extraño medio cambio, pero Peter: Peter es monstruoso. El Alfa es una bestia masiva y deforme, hecha de garras y colmillos y pelaje, y mientras Stiles observa, mete esas garras debajo de la mandíbula de un cazador y le quita la cabeza al tipo.

Stiles debería estar horrorizado, tal vez, pero con eso van dos.

Chris tropieza por fin, y rueda detrás de una lápida. Se sienta contra él, agarrando su hombro.

Así que ese es uno de los buenos: Stiles tomará un momento más tarde para averiguar exactamente cómo se siente con respecto a Chris Argent.

Stiles puede ver a su papá y a Stella. Papá se inclina sobre Stella, la protege, y Stiles no puede ver por qué no se refugian al otro lado del monumento. ¿Por qué no se están moviendo? Necesitan estar en movimiento.

Stiles mete su arma en la cintura de sus pantalones de vestir.

—¡Stiles!— Lydia sisea.

Pero Stiles ya está saliendo de detrás de la lápida y corriendo hacia papá y Stella.

Oye un rugido y registra vagamente que es Derek. Él mira hacia él y lo ve lidiando con un cazador. Derek tiene esto, ¿verdad? Él tiene esto. Porque Stiles tiene que llegar a papá y a Stella.

Así que dos cazadores han caído, y Derek está ocupando con uno, lo que deja a Peter para atacar a Kate, como él quería.

Está funcionando, ¿verdad?

Está funcionando.

—¡Stiles! —Su Papá le grita, y de alguna manera Stiles lo escucha como la advertencia que es, y golpea el suelo como si estuviera zambulléndose en el campo de béisbol. Hay un extraño sonido justo encima de él, un pequeño zumbido como el repentino desplazamiento del aire y, joder, le disparó. ¡Ella le disparó! Stiles realmente no debería estar tan sorprendido, dado lo que sabe de Kate Argent, pero tiene dieciséis años, y esta es la primera vez que le disparan.

Es una curva de aprendizaje, al parecer.

Se pone de pie de alguna manera, todavía en movimiento, y corre por la pendiente de la colina hacia el monumento de los Hale. Se arrodilla al lado de su papá y de Stella, sacudiendo cada hueso ya magullado de su cuerpo.

—Stiles, —dice su papá, y levanta las manos hacia él.

Sus manos están esposadas. Entonces, Stiles se da cuenta, también sus tobillos. Stella no está esposada, pero se acurruca contra su papá como una garrapata, y Stiles cree que será el doble de difícil de desalojar.

Stiles frena para coger para aliento. Él está aquí. Él lo hizo.

Excepto que su papá parece horrorizado al verlo. —Stiles.

Y Stiles no necesita haber visto tantas películas de policías como Jackson para saber qué es la presión repentina del metal frío contra la parte posterior de su cráneo.


	18. Chapter 18

Todo se congela en este momento.

Cuando Stiles siente la presión del cañón contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus miembros se bloquean y su corazón se olvida de latir. Una parte de él quiere cerrar los ojos, pero también podría ser la última vez que vea la cara de su padre. Es una cara desgastada, de alguna manera severa y abierta al mismo tiempo, pero está golpeada en este momento. Pálido y golpeado a la luz de la luna, como si estuviera mirando a Stiles y ya estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Stiles puede escuchar a Kate jadeando por respirar detrás de él.

Una gota de sudor se desliza por la parte posterior de su cráneo, cerca de donde tiene presionado el cañón de su arma de fuego.

Stella, mirando por detrás de papá, tiene los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, y Stiles quiere decirle que cierre los ojos, pero las palabras están más allá de él en este momento. Ni siquiera puede respirar, así que las palabras están más allá de él.

Kate toma una bocanada de aire. —Nadie m...

Pero su padre ya lo está haciendo.

Ya sacó el arma de la cintura de Stiles, y la está levantando incluso cuando Stiles se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y de alguna manera encuentra una manera de desbloquear sus extremidades congeladas y caer pesadamente al suelo. El disparo es ruidoso y deja la cabeza de Stiles palpitando. Lo deja tirado allí, jadeando, y preguntándose si todavía está de una pieza.

—¡Muévete!— su Papá le grita. —¡Muévete!

Y Stiles agarra a Stella por la muñeca y la arrastra hacia el otro lado del memorial de granito. Mira hacia atrás para ver a su papá que lo sigue, arrastrándose lo mejor que puede con sus muñecas y tobillos esposados.

Kate Argent está en el suelo, pero ella también se está moviendo. Ella se está poniendo de pie, balanceándose como un borracho, con una mano tendida para mantener el equilibrio, y la otra todavía sosteniendo una pistola.

Y Derek corre hacia ella, rugiendo.

Kate gira sobre su pie trasero, dispara, y Derek golpea el suelo. Stiles no puede decir si es una zambullida o una caída.

Y luego Stiles no puede ver nada en absoluto, porque su papá está aquí, y lo está protegiendo y empujando al mismo tiempo. Stiles golpea la parte posterior del memorial de granito, un brazo envuelto alrededor de Stella y una mano agarrando la camisa de su papá.

Él vislumbra un destello de plata entre las lápidas. El vestido de Lydia.

—Stella, —dice Stiles. —Está Lydia. ¿Puedes llegar hasta aquí? ¿Puedes correr?

—¡No!— Stella sacude la cabeza, con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. Ella se aferra a Stiles. —¡No!

Y luego Stiles ve la forma más oscura moviéndose hacia ellos entre las lápidas. Esta es la segunda vez que esta noche se sorprende al ver a Jackson Whittemore. Como, en algún momento podría incluso tener que reevaluar su baja opinión del tipo o algo así.

Jackson alcanza la última de las lápidas, y luego sale de su refugio, corriendo hacia el monumento de Hale.

Stiles, con más fuerza de la que él sabe que tiene en él, empuja a Stella hacia él, y Jackson la levanta y se va con ella. Kate rodea la parte de atrás del memorial, su mirada atraída por el movimiento, y su papá la patea con ambas piernas, haciéndola retroceder un paso antes de que recupere el equilibrio.

Es suficiente.

Jackson y Stella están lejos.

Kate mira a Stiles y a su padre, y levanta su arma.

El corazón de Stiles deja de latir.

—No.— La palabra es aguda y articulada, y muy extraña de escuchar que proviene de las fauces de una bestia.

Peter.

Ha rodeado el otro extremo del memorial.

—Es a mí a quien quieres, no a ellos, —dice. —El alfa Hale.

Kate le dispara, y él apenas se estremece cuando la bala lo golpea.

Él le muestra sus colmillos. —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, perra?

Da un paso atrás, y de vuelta, y Kate lo sigue como un pez atrapado en una línea brillante. Ella pasa a Stiles y a su padre, y esa es la señal de Stiles para moverse.

—Vete, —le dice a su papá. “Vete.

Stiles sacude la cabeza.

Él no puede. No sin su padre.

Y luego levanta la vista para ver a Derek.

La tienen ahora, piensa salvajemente. Ella tiene un arma, pero la tienen entre ellos. El cerdito en el medio.

Pase lo que pase, ella no se alejará de los dos.

Derek se agacha y agarra los grilletes de los tobillos de su papá. Corta la cadena tan fácilmente como si estuviera hecha de papel, y luego hace lo mismo con sus muñecas. Sus ojos brillan, y sus colmillos se muestran, y hay un ruido sordo en su pecho que es un gruñido que espera estallar, y es tan hermoso, fuerte y poderoso, como lo es en su piel humana.

Stiles toma la mano de su papá, y se arrastran cuesta abajo hacia la cubierta de las lápidas.

Y luego, jadeando, Stiles se vuelve para mirar hacia atrás al monumento de los Hale.

***

El monumento de los Hale es de granito negro, pero brilla plateado a la luz de la luna, un faro en una colina. Peter y Derek están en uno de los extremos, uno es una bestia y el otro no es un hombre, y Kate se está entre ellos. Está de espaldas a Derek, pero hay una disposición en su postura, una anticipación enroscada, que dice que sabe que él está allí. Su mirada podría estar fija en Peter, pero no está ignorando a Derek.

Ella es una cazadora. Ella conoce a los depredadores. Ella debe saber que la están rodeando ahora, tratando de dividir su atención, para forzar un paso en falso. Ella debe saber que están buscando una debilidad. Y Kate Argent no parece ser el tipo de persona que se lo dará una fácilmente.

—Ella vino a cazar a un Alfa, Peter. Ella estará preparada , —dijo Chris Argent esta noche.

El estómago de Stiles se abate cuando Kate mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Hey, Peter.— Su voz es clara en el aire fresco de la noche. —Arder en el infierno. Otra vez.

Ella tira su brazo hacia atrás.

Derek se acerca hacia ella una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde.

Y lanza.

El objeto golpea a Peter en el pecho, destellos de luz, y Peter aúlla y retrocede cuando de repente se ve envuelto en llamas.

Desde algún lugar cercano, Stiles escucha a Stella gritar.

***

Kate gira sobre sus talones, riendo, su brazo extendido, y le dispara a Derek en el pecho.

Él tropieza hacia atrás.

Ella dispara de nuevo.

Y luego Peter se lanza hacia ella, la agarra por detrás y la empuja al suelo. Luchan, y las llamas continúan ardiendo, y Kate grita, o tal vez ambos lo hacen, y Derek está allí, tratando de alejarla de Peter, tratando de salvar a su tío, y luego, tan rápido como comenzó, ha terminado.

Los gritos se detienen.

***

Cuando mamá murió, solían venir mucho aquí. Stiles recuerda a Stella, una niña pequeña y gordita, que se tambalea inestables entre las lápidas. Su padre sentado junto a la tumba de mamá con Stella en su regazo y Stiles a su lado, y hablaba con ella sobre las cosas que estaban sucediendo en sus vidas ahora que ella ya no estaba con ellas. Y Stiles intentó hacer lo mismo, pero era extraño, y estaba mal, y él no podía mirar alrededor y ver todos los árboles y flores bonitos y pensar que este era un lugar agradable. No cuando había todos esos muertos debajo de él, pudriéndose lentamente.

No cuando uno de ellos era su mamá.

Ahora piensa en su mamá, y en los Hales, y en los otros miles de muertos aquí, y ya no le asusta, pero duele.

Todo duele.

El aullido de Derek no es como el de un lobo. También es un hombre, y está lleno de desesperación, incredulidad y desamor.

Stiles se pone de pie, atraído por ese sonido como si fuera una canción de sirena.

—Stiles, —dice papá, y trata de atraparlo.

Stiles se mueve fuera de su alcance y se apresura colina arriba hacia el monumento. Su Papá le sigue. También lo hace Lydia, una extraña criatura fae con su vestido plateado a la luz de la luna, su estola revoloteando en la brisa. Jackson, aún cargando a Stella llorando, se queda atrás.

Bien.

Bien, porque Stella no debería ver esto.

Nadie debería ver esto.

Chris Argent está de nuevo en pie, apoyado en una lápida como si acabara de salir de una tumba. Él no hace ningún movimiento para unirse a ellos. Tal vez él no quiere ver el cuerpo de su hermana. Tal vez él no quiere ver a Peter. O quizás está sangrando lentamente y no tiene la energía para moverse.

Stiles no está seguro de dónde saca la suya, y ni siquiera recibió un disparo. Pero Derek necesita a alguien, tal vez incluso necesite específicamente a Stiles, y no hay poder en el universo que pueda impedirle ir hacia él.

Sin aliento, llega al memorial.

Peter ya no es una bestia cuando Stiles llega allí. Es un hombre, su cuerpo rojo y negro con quemaduras. Su pecho está subiendo y bajando, pero el sonido de su respiración es húmedo y desigual. Hay una luz intensa en sus ojos, desesperada y penetrante, y Stiles no puede apartar la mirada.

Derek lo ha arrastrado lejos del cuerpo de Kate, y está arrodillado junto a él en la base del monumento.

No hay nombres individuales en este lado. Sólo una palabra: HALE.

Peter levanta un brazo tembloroso, sus dedos ya no... ya no están allí, y toca la piedra. Cuando vuelve a dejar caer el brazo, deja un frotis sangriento en el granito, tan desordenado como la pintura de los dedos de un niño.

—¡Peter!— Stella gime desde la distancia. —¡Peter!

No.

No, no termina así, piensa Stiles. No puede. Superaron las probabilidades. Lo hicieron, así que no es justo que termine así. Peter no es el malo, y nadie merece quemarse así dos veces. Peter no puede morir. No cuando ha ganado. No cuando tiene su venganza. No cuando, una risa estrangulada y loca trata de librarse de la garganta de Stiles, no cuando él y Stella no han terminado de leer a Matilda todavía.

No es justo.

Los ojos de Stiles pican mientras cae de rodillas junto a Peter. Sus manos se ciernen sobre su cuerpo, pero tiene miedo de tocar. Tiene miedo de que lo lastime, aunque probablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer en este punto que pueda lastimar más a Peter.

Los dedos de su papá se hunden en su hombro.

—Peter, —dice Derek, su voz es tan pequeña como la de un niño. —Tío Peter.

Él no tiene miedo de tocar la forma en que Stiles es. Pone una mano en el pecho de Peter: Stiles se estremece ante el sonido pegajoso que produce, y las líneas negras, gruesas y oscuras, suben por las venas de su antebrazo.

Lydia se arrodilla junto a Stiles. Su rostro es pálido, pero su mirada es solemne y feroz al mismo tiempo. Su robo se desliza, dejando sus hombros a la luz de la luna. Ella está herida, Stiles se da cuenta. Su hombro está sangrando.

Ella tira de su robo de nuevo, temblando.

La boca llena de ampollas de Peter, pero su aliento tartamudea. Suena como si se estuviera ahogando. Mantiene su mirada fija en Derek. —Hazlo, —raspa.—Tómalo.

Derek levanta su mano y extiende sus garras.

Stiles cierra los ojos para que no tener que mirar.

Todavía escucha el momento en que las garras de Derek desgarran a través de lo que queda de la garganta de Peter, como un rasgón de velcro húmedo.

—¿Derek?— Pregunta, con los ojos aún cerrados. —¿Estás bien?

Y Derek dice con voz temblorosa: —Ahora soy el Alfa.


	19. Chapter 19

—Respira, muchacho, —dice su papá. —Sólo respira.

Y Stiles le da a papá un gesto de asentimiento inestable y hace todo lo posible por obedecer, incluso cuando un peso presiona sus pulmones, y observa cómo Lydia lleva a Derek a través de las lápidas.

Hay un plan, adivina Stiles, ya sea una limpieza o un encubrimiento, pero está demasiado cansado y tembloroso para escuchar lo que su papá está diciendo en este momento, y mucho menos descifrarlo. Va a estar en shock, probablemente, la sangre inundando su núcleo y dejando sus extremidades adormecidas y temblorosas. Dejando a su cerebro luchando para hacer conexiones y sus sinapsis luchando para funcionar. Combinado con su descarga de adrenalina, Stiles se contrae como un drogadicto desesperado por su próxima dosis.

Se agacha frente a una lápida, las letras demasiado desgastadas para leer, y arrastra los dedos contra la forma de la cruz tallada en el mármol.

—¿Stiles?— Stella se agacha a su lado, una niña pequeña con una camisa a cuadros de gran tamaño.

Stiles deja que su alivio lo lleve al suelo. La hierba está húmeda por el rocío, pero Stiles no se preocupa por su culo mojado. Abre los brazos y Stella se sube a su regazo. Su cara manchada de lágrimas está caliente contra su cuello. Él enrosca sus dedos temblorosos en su cabello ya enredado.

Sólo respira.

Mira como un SUV negro conduce por el cementerio. El SUV de Chris. Jackson se baja del asiento del conductor. Por lo que Stiles puede decir, Lydia y Derek no están con él.

Jackson saca una lona por la parte trasera de la camioneta, y Stiles vuelve la cara. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, Jackson y Chris están cargando el cadáver envuelto de Peter en la parte posterior del Porsche de Jackson.

—Respira, —susurra Stiles para sí mismo.

Jackson se va en el Porsche, dejando a Chris y su papá de pie junto al memorial de los Hale.

Stiles escucha el gemido de las sirenas en la distancia en el aire frío de la noche.

Cierra los ojos y trata de recordar como respirar.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, el cementerio está lleno de luces rojas y azules, y papá se inclina sobre él.

—No hay tal cosa como los hombres lobo, —les dice papá a ambos.

—Lo tengo, —murmura Stiles, parpadeando lejos de los puntos negros en frente de su visión.

Sólo respira.

***

Pasan horas antes de que Stiles llegue a casa. Es casi el amanecer, y la oscuridad está empezando a suavizarse en tonos grises. Stiles y Stella han estado en el hospital, en la estación y finalmente están en casa nuevamente. Stiles tenía miedo de que él y Stella hubieran tenido que ser interrogados, pero no lo habían hecho. Se necesitaría un valiente agente para interponerse entre el Sheriff Stilinski y sus niños claramente traumatizados.

Cuando llega a casa, Stiles no quiere nada más que darse la vuelta y salir nuevamente, para tratar de encontrar a Derek, para ver si está bien, pero ¿cómo puede estar bien? Es el único Hale que queda ahora, pero no sabe dónde está Derek, y Derek no tiene teléfono.

—Por suerte es sábado, —dice papá, —porque de ninguna manera ninguno iría a la escuela hoy.

Él tira del edredón en su cama y asiente con la cabeza hacia ella.

Stella se mete en la cama y entierra su cara en la almohada de su padre.

Stiles quiere hacer lo mismo. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera sentir como un niño pequeño, que necesita la comodidad de la cama de su padre después de un sueño aterrador? Porque resulta que Stiles no es tan adulto como él cree, y esas pesadillas pueden ser absolutamente reales.

Papá se sienta en el borde de la cama y frota suavemente la espalda de Stella. Luego levanta su brazo libre para invitarlo, y Stiles se sienta a su lado y se apoya en él. Está demasiado nervioso para acostarse y dormir, pero es agradable sentarse aquí con su papá mientras Stella, agotada, se queda dormida.

—Entonces, hombres lobo, —dice papá en voz baja. —Mierda.

—Jura jarra, —dice Stella en la almohada de papá, su voz ronca por todo el llanto que ha hecho esta noche.

La sonrisa irónica de papá es débil en la penumbra. —Me lo recuerdas por la mañana, pequeña, y pondré un cuarto adentro.

—Papá, si no son hombres lobo, ¿qué es?— Stiles pregunta, su ritmo cardíaco se eleva más. —Dijiste que no hay hombres lobos, y está bien, eso es bueno, pero si no hay hombres lobo, ¿cuál es la historia? Tiene que haber una historia, ¿verdad? Y también necesitamos saberlo, Stella y yo. ¿Alguien de la estación va a querer interrogarnos, porque...?

—Disminuye la velocidad, Stiles, —dice papá, abrazando a Stiles por un momento. —Tienes que acordarte de respirar, hijo.

Stiles traga y asiente.

Papá se frota la espalda. —La historia es que Kate Argent y su grupo eran ciudadanos soberanos, más bien del tipo terrorista doméstico que simple. ¿Sabes qué son los ciudadanos soberanos?

—Oh, sí. Tengo ADHD y Wikipedia. Sé lo que es todo, papá.

—Sabeoloto, —dice papá con cariño.

—Juro jarra, —murmura Stella indistintamente.

Su papá resopla. —De todos modos, estaban en la Reserva por quién sabe por qué, vieron a un coche patrulla de la policía, y esa es toda la justificación que necesitaban. Y, por cierto, Chris Argent, que va a declarar la radicalización de su hermana, la siguió hasta allí para vigilarla y nos alcanzó en el cementerio a tiempo para echarme una mano.

Stiles frunce el ceño en la oscuridad que se ablanda. —Y... ¿y por qué murieron? ¿Van a hacerles una autopsia? No las quemaduras, supongo, porque granadas o y todo eso, ¿pero marcas de garras?

—Un perro, —dice papá. —Tenían un perro de ataque. Un perro lobo, probablemente. Se volvió contra ellos y se escapó.

La duda de Stiles debe mostrarse en su expresión. No es como si tuviera una cara de póquer.

Papá levanta las cejas. —Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, hijo. Tú y Stella estuvieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Kate todo el tiempo, ¿sí? Nunca viste nada en el cementerio hasta que Chris y yo os sacamos de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, —dice Stiles.

No hay hombres lobo, ni Lydia y Jackson, no hay confrontación en la casa Hale, después de todo. Es como si lo sobrenatural hubiera sido completamente eliminado de los eventos de la noche. Stiles todavía no está seguro de cómo resistirá el escrutinio. Todo depende de su padre, supone, y de cuánto vale su reputación. La gente no busca cavar agujeros en las historias de hombres honestos, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, —dice, con dolor de garganta. —Lo siento, no te lo dije. Iba a hacerlo, y luego...

Y luego el SUV de Kate los embistió en el camino.

—Muchacho, —dice papá, y suena arrepentido, —no te hubiera creído de todos modos. Cuando ella y Stella nos llevaron, Stella contó toda la historia. E incluso entonces no me lo creí. Y cuando Kate estaba hablando mal de los hombres lobo, pensé que ella estaba delirando, que de alguna manera, vosotros habíais descubierto lo que ella creía, y Stella pensó que era real. No fue hasta que lo vi, e incluso entonces creo que todavía estaba en negación. Tomará un tiempo procesar todo esto.

—Sí,— Stiles está de acuerdo suavemente. —Lo hace.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?— Papá pregunta. —Creo que me sentiría mejor si ambos estáis donde pueda verlos.

Stiles hace un pequeño sonido de acuerdo, a pesar de que duda que pueda dormir. No después de esta noche.

No cuando todo lo que puede pensar es en el aullido solitario de Derek, y en la forma en que se hizo eco en los lugares dentro de Stiles que también han sido excavados por la pérdida.

***

Stiles de alguna manera se desliza en un sueño incómodo, y sueña con luces y runas y oleadas de magia que se desplazan de un lado a otro a través de la Reserva. Sueña con el aullido de Derek y el grito de Peter, y con un fuego que nunca dejará de arder.

Se despierta sobresaltado, mirando los patrones de luz en el techo de su padre por la luz de la calle en la esquina. Su papá está roncando suavemente y Stella, acurrucada contra él como un percebe, parece que ni un terremoto la despertaría. Stiles no se da cuenta de lo que lo sacó del sueño hasta que lo oyó de nuevo: esa chirriante tarima que está exactamente a tres pasos de su escritorio. Stiles la ha estado evitando durante años.

Se desliza fuera de la cama y camina por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Hay un hombre lobo con una mirada ceñuda y una chaqueta de cuero esperándolo, enmarcado por la luz de la mañana. Se siente como si hubiera pasado una vida desde que Derek subió por última vez a su ventana, y Stella lo atrapó.

—Hey, —susurra.

—Hey. —Los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo, y él desvía la mirada. Se encorva un poco, como si estuviera tratando de desaparecer en el espacio entre sus hombros. —Lo siento. No sabía a dónde más ir.

Se está disculpando por su vulnerabilidad, piensa Stiles. Disculpándose por no querer estar solo en este momento, cuando acaba de perder al último miembro de su manada. Y Stiles no puede saber exactamente lo qué significa la manada, pero él sabe lo qué significa la familia.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. Entra en la habitación y abre torpemente los brazos. —Me alegro de que hayas venido. Así que, sí, sólo voy a...

Al principio, Derek solo se deja abrazar, y es tan incómodo e incómodo como siempre lo es, pero luego sus manos descansan sobre la espalda de Stiles, y no solo está siendo abrazado, sino que le está devolviendo el abrazo. Stiles siente que la tensión se le escapa y exhala lentamente.

—Lo siento por Peter, —dice.

La respiración de Derek es cálida en un lado de su cuello. —Pensé que se había ido. Durante años. Y por un segundo se sintió como si lo hubiera recuperado, y ahora...

Stiles no dice nada. Realmente no hay nada que decir.

La garganta de Derek suena mientras traga.

—Lo enterramos en la casa, —continúa Derek. —Lydia y Jackson ayudaron. —Su tono se suaviza en algo casi burlón. —Ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza, ¿verdad? Puedo ver por qué estás enamorado de ella.

—Lydia es impresionante, —Stiles está de acuerdo. —Pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella.

Y esa es la apertura de Derek, si lo quiere, pero Stiles no se sorprende que no toma. Después de todo, ha sido una noche infernal, y esta cosa que tienen, esta cosa extraña, nueva y tácita, no va a ninguna parte. Está bien. Todavía estará allí, piensa Stiles, cuando el polvo se asiente.

Y piensa que Derek lo entiende, porque pasa una mano por la espalda de Stiles, y enrolla sus dedos alrededor de la nuca, y solo lo sostiene.

Esto no es un abrazo de hermano.

Probablemente nunca lo fue, honestamente.

Stiles cierra los ojos y respira.

***

Él no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se quedan así. Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Él solo levanta la vista de nuevo, con la cara ardiendo, cuando oye a su papá aclarándose la garganta. Él y Derek se separan torpemente.

—Desayuno en quince, muchachos, —dice papá. Sale por la puerta y Stiles escucha un oof mientras se encuentra con algo, o con alguien.

Un segundo después, Stella está corriendo a la habitación de Stiles. —!Derek! ¡Derek!

Ella lo golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos, pero Derek ni siquiera se inmuta. Por supuesto que no lo hace. Stella podría ser una fuerza imparable, pero Derek es un objeto inamovible.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, —le dice, su voz suave, sus brazos rodeándola.

—¡Me alegro de que lo estés!, —Exclama ferozmente, y luego se entierra en el pecho y solloza.

Stiles sabe que no están bien, pero las palabras son miserables. Se quedan cortos en momentos como estos. Así que no están bien, pero están de pie, y es un comienzo.

Es un comienzo.

Él respira.


	20. Chapter 20

La posición alternativa de su papá en momentos de estrés son los favoritos de su propia infancia, por lo que Stiles no se sorprende al entrar a la cocina y ver a cocer la kasza a fuego lento en una olla en la estufa. La miel ya está en la mesa de la cocina, y Stella revuelve en el refrigerador buscando el jarabe de mora.

—Stiles, —dice papá, —ven aquí y prepara los cafés.

Stella sale de la nevera. —Puedo...

—Chocolate caliente para ti, —dice papá.

Desde el momento en que ella estaba caminando, Stella ha estado tratando de alcanzar a Stiles y a su papá. Aunque ella no se queja esta mañana. Ella solo toma el jarabe y lo coloca en la mesa junto a la miel, y luego toma a Derek de la mano y se sienta a su lado.

La kasza es buena. Es cálida, agradable y dulce, y a Stiles recuerda a las mañanas de fin de semana perezoso con mamá y papá, y luego las mañanas de fin de semana perezoso con papá y Stella. También ha heredado los recuerdos de su papá, en cierto modo, porque a veces papá habla de cómo su mamá hizo kasza para él, y cuando cuenta la historia también hace el acento. Stiles nunca conoció a su babcia. Ella murió antes de que él naciera, pero a veces piensa que una pequeña parte de ella vive en los pequeños rituales familiares como estos.

Derek parece un poco cerrado al principio, como si esperara que su papá lo bombardeara con preguntas de una vez, pero no lo conoce y, lo que es más importante, no sabe qué significa kasza para el desayuno en esta cocina. Pero se relaja poco a poco mientras come y se hace evidente que su papá no va a comenzar un interrogatorio de inmediato.

Stiles roba miradas a Derek mientras come, y siente que su cara se calienta cada vez que encuentra a Derek mirándolo.

Y mierda, él necesita dejar de hacer eso antes de que su papá se dé cuenta.

Él mira a su papá.

Demasiado tarde.

Intenta no ahogarse con su kasza.

No es hasta que Stella lleva los platos vacíos al fregadero que su papá abre la boca.

—Derek, —dice, y su tono es mitad papá, mitad Sheriff, —Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

Y Stiles se sienta allí, su estómago retorciéndose, mientras Derek le cuenta todo a su papá.

Él le habla sobre los hombres lobo, y sobre cómo nació uno, y así era la mayor parte de su familia. Le habla sobre los cazadores y sobre cómo se supone que debe haber un código. Él le dice que Kate Argent rompió ese código cuando quemó su casa con los Hales adentro.

La expresión de su papá se tensa, y sus ojos brillan, y Stiles sabe que también está recordando el fuego. Él estuvo allí esa noche, solo como un agente, y Stiles recuerda cómo lloró a la mañana siguiente por todas esas personas que fueron asesinadas. Y cómo había abrazado a Stiles con demasiada fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir.

Derek habla sobre cómo él y Laura fueron a Nueva York, pero regresaron debido a los rumores de un alfa salvaje en su territorio. Ellos no sabían, no podrían haber adivinado, que era Peter.

—¿Y Peter lo estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo no?— Papá pregunta, bajando un poco la boca.

Derek mira a Stiles.

—La enfermera lo estaba haciendo, —dice Stiles. —Como, control mágico.

—¿La magia es una cosa también?— Papá pregunta.

—¿Por qué no?— Stiles dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Buen punto . —Papá suspira. —¿Pero él no mató a tu hermana?

—No, —dice Derek. —La enfermera, ella...

—Y eso, um, nos lleva a la noche anterior, —dice Stiles, cuando es evidente que Derek no puede terminar esa frase. —Kate regresó a la ciudad en busca del Alfa que estaba matando a personas; esos fueron los asesinatos de Peter, por cierto, el conductor del autobús y los muchachos en el bosque, pero ellos fueron los que encendieron el fuego o lo cubrieron, así que no hay una gran pérdida, ¿verdad?

Su papá lo mira fijamente.

Correcto. Oficial de la ley y esas cosas.

—Y Kate debe haber estado vigilando el hospital, —dice Stiles, —y descubrió que Stella había estado leyendo a Peter. Supongo que cuando ella no pudo llevarlo a la casa, después de que chocó contra tu coche patrulla, vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó. Se llevó a Stella.

Stella se estremece y sorbe su chocolate caliente.

—Jesús, niño, —dice papá. —Cuando tuve que dejarte en el coche...

Otra oración sin terminar, porque las palabras son cosas insuficientes.

—Lo entiendo, —dice. —Tenías que tomar una decisión. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, papá. Yo también habría ido con Stella.

—Ven aquí, niño, —dice su papá, apartando su silla de la mesa para dejar espacio.

Stiles se inclina hacia él para un incómodo abrazo.

Su papá le da una palmada en la espalda un par de veces antes de dejarlo ir de nuevo. —Una cosa que no entiendo, —dice al fin, —es, ¿cómo incluso te enredaste en todo esto?

Stiles intercambia una mirada con Derek.

—¡Oh, eso lo sé!, —Dice Stella, dejando su taza con un estrépito. —¡Es porque Scott también es un hombre lobo!

A Stiles le dará algo. Ella sabe cómo lanzar una bomba.

***

Derek se va a casa después del desayuno.

La casa que es una cáscara quemada de una casa en el bosque.

La casa donde murió toda su familia.

La casa de la tumba de Pedro.

Stiles pasa el día en lo que solo se puede describir como un estado de fuga. Se preocupa por que Derek esté solo en esa vieja casa en ruinas. Derek, quien todavía no tiene un teléfono para que Stiles pueda bombardearlo con mensajes y ver cómo está.

Él y Stella se pasan el resto del día preparando sushi y haciendo un maratón de pesadillas en la cocina.

Su papá está dentro y fuera todo el día. Hoy no está trabajando oficialmente, pero si quiere dirigir la investigación en la dirección correcta, tiene que estar allí. Stiles tiene la sensación de que pasará mucho más tiempo en la estación hasta que todo esto esté enterrado.

—Revisa tus llamadas y no contestes la puerta, —dice cuando vuelve a casa a almorzar. —Reporteros.

—¿Del comprador semanal de Beacon Hills?— Stiles pregunta con un resoplido.

—Desde un poco más lejos que eso, en realidad, —dice papá. —Pero se aburrirá en unos pocos días. Además, mantente alejado de las redes sociales, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. No tiene intención de permanecer fuera de las redes sociales, pero puede estar al acecho por un tiempo en lugar de publicar.

Por la tarde, escucha el ruido de la motocicleta de montaña de Scott que viene por la calle. Se vuelve increíblemente ruidoso, necesita un nuevo silenciador o algo, antes de que se apague de repente, y luego alguien golpea la puerta.

—¡Tío!— Scott exclama. —¿Es eso una camioneta de noticias de televisión estacionada en la carretera?

—Posiblemente, —dice Stiles. —Entra antes de que vengan aquí.

Scott cierra la puerta y luego gira el cerrojo. —¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? Allison dijo que su tía murió, ¿y está en todas las noticias que secuestraron a tu padre? ¿Y tú y Stella estaban con él?

—La tía de Allison y sus matones cazadores intentaron matarnos, —dice Stiles. —Ella mató a Peter Hale. Él era el alfa.

—¿Qué?— La mandíbula de Scott cae. —¿En serio?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no podría recuperarlo si lo intentara, —dice Stiles. “Por cierto, papá ahora sabe de hombres lobo. Él sabe que eres uno. Y ahora Derek es el Alfa.

—Tío. —Scott lo mira parpadeando sin decir nada por un momento, y luego levanta su mochila. —Es una suerte que haya traído Doritos.

***

Algunas cosas son un problema para una sola bolsa de Doritos, y algunas cosas necesitan tres bolsas. Afortunadamente, Scott trajo tres bolsas. Se sientan en el sofá, Stella se acurrucó entre ellos, viendo Pesadillas en la cocina y comiendo Doritos.

—Me lo perdí todo, —dice Scott, más de una vez, y Stiles quiere darle un puñetazo en la cara un poco.

Como él y Scott han sido los mejores hermanos desde siempre, y anoche Scott no estaba allí. Bien, entonces Stiles le había dicho a Allison que se asegurara de que ambos se mantuvieran fuera de la Reserva, pero le molesta un poco porque él también le dijo eso a Jackson, ¿verdad? Y Jackson, de todas las personas, todavía apareció. También fue sorprendentemente heroico, lo que cancela su falsificación inicial al ignorar la petición de Stiles de mantenerse alejado, probablemente.

Así que es irracional estar molesto con Scott, pero ¿desde cuándo Stiles ha sido el tipo más racional? Aún así, intenta tragar su leve resentimiento junto con su Cool Ranch Doritos, y no pensar en cómo Scott probablemente ni siquiera le dio un pensamiento anoche porque, como dice Jackson, estaba ocupado con Allison en el Value Inn., porque nada dice romance como una alfombra fea, con manchas misteriosas y una mini nevera que no mantiene nada frío.

Es irracional, y Stiles lo sabe, pero saberlo no es suficiente para disolver el pequeño nudo de irritación en sus entrañas cuando tiene que explicar todo lo que sucedió anoche, y en los días anteriores, porque Scott no estaba allí para ayudarlo.

—Tío, —dice Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Todo esto es una locura.

Y Stiles piensa, no, no es una locura. Espantoso. Jodidamente aterrador. Pensó que su papá y Stella se iban a morir, ¿y dónde estabas?

Pero él fuerza una sonrisa rápida en su lugar. —¿Ciertp?

Supone que él y Scott todavía están de pie también, incluso si no están hombro con hombro como suelen ser. Las personas se separan, ¿verdad? Tal vez eso es lo que está sucediendo aquí, o tal vez es solo un problema técnico, un bache en la carretera, y pronto todo volverá a caer donde estaban. Tal vez Stiles lo esté pensando demasiado, es algo de lo que él piensa, y no debería estar realizando la autopsia mental de su amistad cuando todavía está en shock por la noche anterior.

—Oye, —dice, —¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Scott sonríe. —Por supuesto.

—P0Mi papá no quiere que yo ni Stella salgamos de la casa. —Stiles cruje contra otro Dorito. —¿Puedes ir al lugar de la casa Hale y decirle a Derek que está invitado a cenar?

Scott parece desconcertado. —Sí, puedo hacer eso.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles.

***

—¡Hola, Derek!— Stella exclama cuando Derek se acerca a la puerta a las siete, viéndose un poco desconcertado. —¡Adelante! Papá todavía está en el trabajo, así que vamos a comer queso a la parrilla. ¿Te gusta el queso a la parrilla?

La boca de Derek se contrae. —Lo hago.

Stiles cierra y bloquea la puerta después de Derek.

—Gracias por esto, —dice Derek, y suena avergonzado.

—Te lo debíamos por el sushi, ¿verdad?— Stiles le lanza una rápida sonrisa.

Las arrugas de Derek se arrugan. —No, conseguí el sushi porque hice que Stella dejara caer el suyo.

—Bueno, creo que hemos pasado de seguir la pista.

Derek hace na cosa rara con la boca. —Supongo que sí.

—Además, arreglamos la habitación de invitados , —Stiles le dice, levantando una mano para evitar cualquier objeción. —No. Te vas a quedar hasta que encuentres un lugar que tenga paredes reales y un techo. Y preferentemente algunos muebles. Salvaste nuestras vidas, Derek. Y ni siquiera se trata de eso, en realidad no.

Derek lo mira con recelo.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí, —dice Stella, su mirada desafiando a Derek a que se niegue. —Eres nuestro amigo.

—Eres nuestro amigo, —Stiles está de acuerdo, extendiendo la mano para pasar sus dedos por el brazo de Derek en un gesto que dice más, probablemente, que la simple amistad. —¿Te quedas?

La expresión de Derek se suaviza, y él asiente. —Bueno. Me quedaré.

Stiles trata de mantener su sonrisa en el lado sano de triunfante.

Stella no está tan contenida. Ella grita, y pisa fuerte, y hace un baile de victoria hacia


	21. Chapter 21

Es probable que sea una señal del apocalipsis de que Stiles está fuera de la cama un domingo por la mañana temprano. Se tambalea escaleras abajo para encontrar a su papá leyendo el periódico en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café humeante frente a él.

—No pude evitar notar que hay un hombre lobo durmiendo en la habitación libre, —dice su papá con suavidad.

—Sí. —Stiles abre la nevera, saca el jugo de naranja, desenrosca la tapa y levanta el jugo hacia su boca.

—Vaso, —dice su papá en un tono de advertencia.

Stiles gruñe y obedece, pero se siente un poco más humano cuando vierte su jugo como una persona civilizada y toma un sorbo.

—Entonces, —dice papá, colocando el papel. —Derek.

—Estaba viviendo en su antigua casa, papá. —Stiles se desploma en una silla junto a su padre. —¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

—Hijo, no me quejaba, le pediste que se quedara, —dice papá lentamente. —Te estaba guiando hacia la elaboración de la naturaleza de tu relación.

Stiles casi escupe su jugo. —¡Mierda, suenas como si te hubieras caído de un drama en la corte!

—Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tengo un tipo de interés personal en la ley, —dice papá. —Y no trates de esquivar el tema, Stiles, porque también tengo un gran interés en el bienestar de mi hijo de dieciséis años.

Sí, eso es justo.

Por un momento, Stiles se pregunta si hay algo que pueda decirle a su papá que cambiará quiénes fueron el viernes por la noche en el cementerio, donde ambos habrían muerto por el otro. Y Stiles no cree que lo haya, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere probarlo. Nunca ha tenido esta discusión con su padre. Por otra parte, tal vez no haya tenido que hacerlo, porque su papá lo detectó de todos modos, ¿no es así?

La culpa de Stiles, probablemente. Nunca ha sido sutil.

Además, eso no fue un abrazo de hermanos. Su papá lo sorprendió compartiendo uno con Derek la otra noche.

Stiles suspira y empuja su jugo. Él arrastra los dedos por el pelo de su cama. —No es nada, —dice al fin, —pero también, no es nada todavía, ¿sabes?

Su papá levanta las cejas.

—Como, estoy bastante seguro de que hay sentimientos allí, —dice Stiles, con el corazón martillando, —en ambos lados, incluso, pero no ha pasado nada. Y eso está bien, porque acaba de perder al último de su familia, ¿sabes? Sólo voy a ser su amigo por un tiempo, porque creo que es lo que necesita, sobretodo en este momento.

La boca de su papá se contrae.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, los nervios retorciéndose en su estómago. —Así que así es con nosotros, supongo.

—Eres un buen chico, Stiles. Y, a pesar de las muchas pruebas de lo contrario, también tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros . —Los ojos de papá brillan. —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Stiles siente que se sonroja ante el inesperado elogio. —Gracias Papá.

Su papá se acerca y pone su mano sobre la de Stiles. Lo aprieta. —Tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti, niño. De ti y de Stella.

Stiles traga, le duele la garganta.

—Eso sí, después de la otra noche, los dos están castigados hasta los treinta.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se acerca para tostar un pedazo de pan tostado. —Ahorrarás en gastos de la universidad, supongo.

Papá se ríe de eso, y le deja robar la tostada.

***

Stella pincha y golpea a Derek todo el día. Stiles le diría que se detuviera, pero a Derek no parece importarle. Su expresión es más suave alrededor de Stella, su lenguaje corporal menos cauteloso. Él se sienta con ella en la sala de estar y la ayuda a hacer una casa de juegos para su gatito que llegará pronto. Que consiste en introducir piezas rizadas de periódico y tiras de tela a través de agujeros en la parte inferior de la caja, y fijarlos, de modo que cuando la tapa se ponga que va a ser una cueva con tentáculos. Stiles cree personalmente que cualquier gatito que se salve lo destruirá sistemáticamente en minutos, pero eso es un problema para el futuro, ¿no es así? Por el momento, Stella y Derek están distraídos y entretenidos.

Stiles se acurruca en el sofá con una pila de sus viejos cómics de Batman y escucha a Stella sacando más palabras de Derek de las que nunca antes había escuchado.

—¿Fue Peter un buen tío?, —Pregunta, apuñalando el extremo de las tijeras a través de la caja.

—Mmm.— Derek rasga una tira de periódico. —Él era el divertido. El que siempre iría a espaldas de nuestros padres. Como una vez, se suponía que él nos llevaría a una exhibición en el museo que mamá quería que viéramos, pero ella y papá estaban trabajando. Ella lo llamó cuando deberíamos haber estado en casa esa tarde, y él dijo: '¿Dónde estamos? ¡A mitad de camino a Disneyland. ¡Nos vemos en cuatro días!'

El jadeo de Stella está en parte encantado, en parte escandalizado.

Y esto, piensa Stiles, esto es lo que Derek debería haberle dicho a Scott sobre la manada. No se trata de alfas, betas y omegas, reglas, jerarquías y códigos. Esto justo aquí. Esta parte donde la manada es familiar. Porque Scott todavía no entiende que los hombres lobo no son monstruos. Él no entiende que son personas, al igual que cualquiera.

Los ojos de Stella son redondos. —¿Estaba tu mamá enojada?

Derek soltó una carcajada. —Creo que ella fingió estar más enojada de lo que realmente estaba.

Stella jadea, y Stiles aparta la vista de Batman a tiempo para ver a Derek cortar otra tira de periódico, esta vez con sus garras.

Derek mira a Stiles, sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando ve la sonrisa de Stiles.

Y esto también, piensa Stiles. Scott debería ver momentos como este, donde las garras no significan amenazas y derramamiento de sangre. Hay mucho más en los hombres lobo, para Derek, de lo que Scott ha dejado ver.

Es triste, pero no se puede arreglar. Scott no es un mal tío, aunque puede ser tan intratable como Stiles a su manera. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo, y tal vez un pequeño empujón. Stiles puede ayudar con eso, y lo hará.

—Debe haber sido increíble, —dice, —crecer en la Reserva. Apuesto que corrías descalzo, ¿verdad? Como un montón de pequeños demonios.

—Lanzar piedras desde dentro de esa casa de cristal tuya, ¿eh?— Derek pregunta, y Stiles se ríe, encantado. La sonrisa de Derek crece. —Lo hicimos, en realidad. Incluso estábamos descalzos en invierno, ya que somos más calientes que los humanos.

En todos los sentidos, piensa Stiles, pero afortunadamente no expresa eso con Stella en la habitación.

—Laura solía hablar sobre la reconstrucción de la casa, —dice Derek, su voz se suaviza. —No sé, sin embargo. —Agacha la cabeza. —No sería lo mismo.

—No lo sería, —Stiles está de acuerdo. —Pero eso está bien, creo.

Derek asiente ligeramente. —Tal vez. Es difícil... —Se detiene, traga. —Estuvimos huyendo durante tanto tiempo, Laura y yo, que siempre parecía un sueño imposible. No pensé que era algo que nunca tendría que tener en cuenta realmente, siempre y cuando Kate estuviera por ahí. Y ahora…

—Ha pasado un día, Der, —dice Stiles en voz baja. —No necesitas decidir nada de inmediato.

Derek asiente de nuevo, su mirada baja mientras retuerce una tira de periódico a través de sus manos.

Stella se acerca hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para apoyarse en él. —Cuando eres un lobo, ¿comes ardillas?

Derek la golpea suavemente con su hombro. —Algunas veces.

—¡Asqueroso!— Pero suena emocionada. —¿Orinas en los árboles? ¿Olfateas el trasero de otros lobos?

—¡Derek aboga por la quinta!— Exclama Stiles, enrollando su cómic de Batman y extendiendo la mano para golpearla en la cabeza. Él toma la mirada aliviada de Derek. —Aunque, es una pregunta válida, y si alguna vez tienes ganas de responderla...

Derek le arrebata el cómic y lo golpea en la cabeza mientras Stella grita de risa.

Así es como su papá los encuentra, por supuesto: Stiles a medias del sofá con Stella a horcajadas sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas, y Derek pegándole con un cómic de Batman. Todos se congelan como ciervos ante los faros de un coche cuando su papá se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno, —dice su papá por fin, —Supongo que se ofrecen a doblar la ropa. Ya que claramente no estáis haciendo nada más importante.

Y luego desaparece de nuevo, antes de que puedan negarse.

—¡Injusto!, —Stella le grita.

—Ugh. —Stiles finalmente deja que la gravedad gane y se desplaza del sofá al piso. Él entrecierra los ojos hacia Derek. —No tienes que hacerlo. Eres un invitado y...

Derek lo interrumpe. —No me importa.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, su mirada atraída por Derek. —Guay.

Derek traga, y mira hacia otro lado.

Es una cosa tan pequeña, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, Stiles supone con un dolor repentino en el pecho, ya que Derek tenía un padre que le decía que doblara la ropa.

***

Jesús. Mañana hay colegio, y va a ser un desastre. Stiles no está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero el hecho de ser secuestrado el viernes por la noche, y estar en las noticias, sabe que mañana no podrá volar bajo el radar. Además, él no ha hecho sus deberes. Ya son las 7.30 pm para cuando se da cuenta de esto, lo que lo envía a un frenético trabajo de dos horas de trabajo sub-estándar. Pero lo va a hacer, ¿verdad? Mientras le entregue algo, la mayoría de sus profesores podrían dejarlo un poco flojo debido a sus circunstancias atenuantes. Excepto Harris, por supuesto, porque es un imbécil.

Stiles está listo para acostarse justo antes de las diez, así que se dirige al baño para lavarse los dientes. Al volver, se da cuenta de que la luz todavía está encendida en la habitación de Stella, y puede oírla leer en voz alta.

Se apoya en la puerta de su casa.

Stella está sentada en su cama, apoyada contra la cabecera, con un libro en su regazo. 'No puedo, por mi vida, entender por qué los niños pequeños tardan tanto en crecer', dice ella, siguiendo las palabras con un dedo. 'Creo que lo hacen deliberadamente, solo para molestarme'.

Derek está sentado a su lado. Está mirando la cara de Stella mientras lee, su expresión de un anhelo inefable que solo puede venir de haber tenido una hermana pequeña una vez, y haberla perdido.

Y no solo a ella, por supuesto. Había otros nombres en ese memorial de granito negro en el cementerio. Demasiados de ellos.

—Stella, —dice, y ella lo mira. —Ya es tarde.

—Sólo hasta que terminemos este capítulo, —dice, y no es una pregunta.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, pero si papá te atrapa, estás por tu cuenta.

Ella sonríe, porque es un riesgo que está dispuesta a correr.

—Buenas noches, Derek, —dice Stiles.

Derek le sonríe suavemente. —Buenas noches, Stiles.

Stiles regresa a su habitación cuando escucha los sonidos familiares del ADN de Little Mix a todo volumen. Su papá realmente necesita resolver la configuración de seguridad en su teléfono celular si no quiere que Stiles y Stella sigan robándoselo y cambiando su tono de llamada. Es solo sentido común.

—Chris, —dice su papá. Hay silencio por un momento y luego: —¿Qué quieres decir con un problema?

Stiles se para en la parte superior y escucha.

—No, —dice papá por fin. —Si él está aquí para el funeral, eso es una cosa. Pero si él se acerca a mis hijos, o cerca de Derek Hale, entonces tendremos un problema. Te sientes libre de hacerle saber eso en el idioma que sea necesario.

Otra pausa, y un resoplido de papá.

—Bueno, mantenme al tanto. Y parece que deberías cuidarte la espalda. Sí. Buenas noches.

Stiles presiona una mano en su pecho.

Y luego, desde abajo, papá dice: —¿Stiles? Sé que estás ahí.

¿Quién necesita lobos con súper audiencia en la casa cuando su papá está aquí con sus propios poderes místicos? O bien, dieciséis años de experiencia en saber que Stiles es un intruso empedernido.

—Hora de acostarse— , dice papá. —Ahora.

Stiles se escapa a la cama.


	22. Chapter 22

Es posible que Stiles no tenga mucha experiencia en ser el centro de atención en la escuela, pero Jackson y Lydia sí lo tienen. Están esperando en el estacionamiento, apoyados en el Porsche plateado de Jackson. Si el viernes por la noche se vio afectado por el viaje de Peter a través de las carreteras secundarias de la Reserva, el daño ya se ha pulido y eliminado, y se ve ridículamente atractivo. Ambos.

—Apúrate, Stilinski, —dice Jackson cuando Stiles se detiene cerca.

Jesús. Que gilipollas. Excepto que Stiles tiene la sensación de que todo es más o menos un acto ahora, es un jodido buen acto, le dará eso a Jackson. Está totalmente comprometido con el papel, seguro, así que se tira la mochila por encima del hombro y acelera cuando los alcanza.

Ambos parecen haber salido de la portada de una revista de moda brillante, mientras que Stiles está bastante seguro de que tiene mantequilla de maní en su camisa.

Pero hacen espacio entre ellos como si él perteneciera allí, y caminan hacia la escuela como si esperan que haya cámaras mirando.

¿Hay cursos o algo? ¿En cómo ser tan atractivo e intimidante? ¿Sesiones semanales en un lugar secreto no revelado, con un profesorado formado por supermodelos y personas hermosas descontentas? Debido a que Beacon Hills parece tener mucho de eso por ahí, pero Stiles nunca recibió el prospecto.

Las multitudes rodean a Jackson y Lydia como si fueran celebridades. Es raro. Todos miran y susurran, probablemente preguntándose si el secuestro de Stiles lo hace repentinamente lo suficientemente frío como para ser elevado a la esfera social de Lydia y Jackson, pero nadie se atreve a acercarse. Es como si Lydia y Jackson proyectaran un campo de fuerza que los niños normales no pueden penetrar. Y Stiles lo sabría. Estaba en el otro lado, tan reciente como el viernes.

Escoltan a Stiles a su taquilla, y luego a la puerta de su salón de clases.

—Estás almorzando con nosotros hoy, —le dice Jackson con una expresión altiva.

Stiles ve más allá de eso.

—Está bien, —dice. —¿Y Jackson?

Jackson levanta una ceja hacia él.

Lydia saca su espejo de su bolso y examina su lápiz de labios perfectamente aplicado.

—Lo que hiciste la otra noche, ambos, solo fue...— Traga. —Pero alejaste a Stella de ella, Jackson, y te lo debo. Te lo debo todo.

Jackson le muestra una sonrisa arrogante. —Lo que sea.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

Jackson baja la voz. —¿Se encuentra bien?

Porque el cielo no permita que nadie lo escuche y se dé cuenta de que tiene un corazón.

Lydia cierra su espejo y lo desliza dentro de su bolso.

—Vete a la mierda, —dice Stiles con gusto. —Pretendes ser un completo tonto, ahora veo a través de ti, gilipollas. —Él mira a Lydia. —Solía preguntarme qué viste en él, pero ahora lo entiendo. Lo entiendo.

—¿Estás diciendo que él es tu tipo?— Pregunta ella.

Jackson resopla. —Soy del tipo de todos.

Él es un gilipollas.

Stiles lo ama.

***

En química, Harris sigue siendo un gilipollas total para Stiles, por lo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

En inglés, Allison se ve totalmente conmocionada y cuando intenta buscar un bolígrafo en su bolso, derrama el contenido por todo el piso y Scott se apresura para ayudarla a recogerlo.

Stiles se pregunta si ella lo sabe.

***

—Ella no lo sabe, —dice Lydia en el almuerzo, apuñalando delicadamente su ensalada con un tenedor. —Hablé con ella ayer. Ella está tragándose toda la historia acerca de que su tía es una terrorista doméstica . —Se mete un trozo de lechuga en la boca y mastica por un momento. —Scott realmente debería decírselo...

Stiles se ríe débilmente. —¿Scott? ¿Por qué...?

—No te hagas el tonto, Stilinski. —Jackson pone los ojos en blanco. —Derek nos contó todo cuando estábamos enterrando a su tío.

Correcto. Servicio de excavación. Probablemente une a la gente y esas cosas. Nada como un vínculo formado sobre una tumba poco profunda.

—Además, a nadie se le da tan bien de repente el lacrosse, —murmura Jackson, como si todavía estuviera personalmente ofendido por eso, sobre todo.—No cuando eran tan malos para empezar.

Están sentados solos en la mesa popular. Scott sigue lanzando miradas preocupadas a Stiles desde donde está sentado con Allison, pero en lo que respecta a Stiles, tiene que discutir con Jackson y Lydia, y si Allison no está en el circuito, no es su lugar para atraerla. Scott. Además, su tía cazadora loca trató de matarlo a él ya su familia el viernes por la noche, y todavía está procesando eso. Él realmente no tiene la capacidad de lidiar con su inevitable impacto ante cualquier revelación de hombre lobo además de eso.

—De todos modos, ella no lo sabe, —dice Lydia. —Y el Sr. Argent dice que su padre viene a la ciudad para asistir al funeral de Kate, y aparentemente está tan loco como Kate, por lo que los padres de Allison no quieren que ella sepa nada sobre cazadores, hombres lobo, o cualquier cosa que podría reducir drásticamente su esperanza de vida.

Guau. Aparentemente, mientras Stiles leía a Batman y miraba la televisión durante el fin de semana, Lydia estaba en una misión de investigación en la casa de los Argent. Además, eso explica la llamada de Chris Argent anoche.

Lydia atrapa su mirada y se encoge de hombros. —No eres el único al que le gusta tener una imagen completa.

Jackson se ayuda a sí mismo a uno de los tater tots de Stiles. —¿Cómo está Derek?

—No lo sé, —dice Stiles. —Quiero decir, él acaba de perder a su último miembro de la familia. ¿Cómo crees que está?

Jackson y Lydia intercambian una mirada.

—¿Qué?— Stiles pregunta. —¿Qué?

—No es nada, —dice Lydia airosamente. —Entonces, ¿Derek se queda contigo?

—Sí. —Stiles siente que ha sido marginado de alguna manera.

—Bien. —Lydia juntó las manos. —Iremos a visitarlo después de la escuela.

—Espera, ¿qué?— Una parte del cerebro de Stiles se engancha con la idea de Lydia Martin en su casa, y sacude la cabeza para desenredarse. —¿Por qué?

—Debido a que Gerard Argent, el abuelo de Allison, es muy probable que tenga a Derek en la mira cuando venga a la ciudad, —dice Lydia, explicándolo como si fuera lento. —Y un alfa necesita betas para ser fuerte. Al menos dos, preferiblemente más.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia ella. —¿Cómo sabes todo esto en dos días?

Jackson resopla. —Supongo que no eres la persona más inteligente en la habitación por una vez, Stilinski. Ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos los demás todo el tiempo.

Lydia le muestra a Jackson una cálida sonrisa y se vuelve hacia Stiles. —Te lo dije, hice mi investigación.

—¿Y qué?— Stiles pregunta. —¿Todavía estás persiguiendo el mordisco, Jackson?

Jackson toma una manzana y le da un mordisco. —¿Y qué si lo hago?

—¿Incluso después de la otra noche? Ya viste lo que hacen los cazadores.

—Esta vez no lo estoy persiguiendo, —dice Jackson. —Pero soy voluntario. Un alfa necesita una manada.

Stiles lucha contra el repentino arrebato de celos que quiere decirle a Jackson que los Stilinski hacen una buena manada, muchas gracias. Porque no es exactamente cierto, ¿verdad? Derek tiene a los Stilinski, y podrían ser una familia para él; anoche Derek dobló la ropa y clasificó los calcetines de papá, y no hay más familia que eso, pero tal vez Jackson tenga razón. Porque Derek es un alfa ahora. Tal vez un alfa necesita más que una familia. Stiles no es un hombre lobo. Él no puede saber la diferencia entre la familia y la manada, pero debe saber que no debe asumir que no hay ninguna. Tal vez un Alfa necesite una manada, y debe haber ocasiones en que los significados de las palabras se superpongan (piensa en la historia de Derek sobre el secuestro de los niños Hale por Peter en un viaje a Disneyland), pero es posible que no sean un sinónimo exacto.

Y tal vez Jackson no está siendo egoísta. Tal vez no esté mirando lo que el mordisco le puede dar, sino lo que le puede dar a Derek.

Stiles recuerda en tercer grado cuando Jackson sufrió un colapso en clase en uno de esos proyectos de árboles genealógicos estúpidos, y así es como todos descubrieron que fue adoptado. Tal vez, para Jackson, la familia nunca fue lo que él necesitaba. Tal vez él piensa que la manada le dará algo que todavía siente que está perdiendo.

—Está bien, —dice. —Quiero decir, no hay daño en la oferta, ¿verdad? Si conoces los riesgos.

—Lo hago. —Jackson se encoge sobre su manzana.

Stiles mira a Lydia. —¿Dijiste betas? ¿También eres voluntaria?

Lydia resopla. —Dios no. Confía en mí, eso ni siquiera es una opción.

—Porque Scott no es fanático de Derek, —dice Stiles. —Como, en absoluto.

—Lo sabemos, —dice Jackson, y pone los ojos en blanco. —McCall es un imbécil.

Stiles se eriza por costumbre. —Tienes que ser uno para conocer a otro.

Lydia le da un codazo a Jackson antes de que él pueda tomar represalias. —Estamos trabajando en ello, Stiles.

¿Trabajando en ello? ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Tiene una lista alfabética de posibles candidatos a beta en fila o algo así? ¿Tendrán que enviar currículums? ¿Habrá entrevistas?

Está a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar cuándo se da cuenta de que alguien se acerca a su periferia. Él gira la cabeza para ver a Allison de pie junto a la mesa, con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos apretadas a los costados.

—¿Stiles?— Pregunta ella con voz frágil.

—Oh. Um, hey, Allison.

Es consciente de que toda la cafetería se ha detenido para ver este intercambio y se pregunta si están esperando fuegos artificiales.

Allison toma una respiración audiblemente temblorosa. —Solo quería decirte que lamento mucho lo que te sucedió a ti, a tu padre ya a Stella. Y entiendo que si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo, pero...

—¡Oh, hey!— Stiles empuja su silla hacia atrás tan rápido que casi se desequilibra, y se pone de pie. —No, Allison. Quiero decir, ella era tu tía, pero no lo sabías. No lo voy a sostener contra ti solo porque ella estaba, bueno, loca.

Las cejas de Allison se arrugan.

Bueno, esa no era la mejor manera de expresar las cosas. Stiles intenta reagruparse. —De todos modos, si yo fuera a juzgarte por tu familia, está bien, tu tía trató de matarnos, pero tu padre se recuperó, así que eso empareja las cosas, ¿verdad? ¡Matemáticas para la victoria!

Lydia gime y Jackson hace una mueca, pero Allison solo inclina la cabeza y mira a Stiles sin comprender por un momento.

—Oh Dios, —dice Stiles. —No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Allison parpadea, y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo su boca se contrae y un pequeño y estrangulado ruido se le escapa. Incluso podría ser ¿una risa? —¿Así que estamos bien, tú y yo?

—Totalmente, —promete Stiles.

Ella le muestra una sonrisa tentativa. —Gracias, Stiles.

Y luego se lanza hacia adelante y lo abraza rápidamente antes de girarse y volver a sentarse con Scott.

Hoy no hay fuegos artificiales en la cafetería.

Stiles se sienta de nuevo, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Jackson cuando ve su cantidad reducida de tater.

Jackson sonríe. —Oye, estoy cargando carbohidratos para lacrosse. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—¡Mi excusa es que pagué por eso!

Jackson se encoge de hombros.

—Capullo, —murmura Stiles.

La sonrisa de Jackson crece.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, pero al menos empuja su ensalada en dirección a Stiles para que él no se muera de hambre.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles se salta el lacrosse para poder llevar a Stella a casa y alimentarla antes de que lleguen Jackson y Lydia. Cuando llegan a casa, se alegra de ver que la camioneta de noticias que estuvo acampada en la calle todo el fin de semana finalmente se ha rendido y se ha ido. O bien no tienen el poder de permanencia de los buitres reales, o alguien más ha tenido una experiencia traumática de más valor periodístico para que los exploten. Stiles adivina que el ciclo de noticias es rápido y que la atención se reduce rápidamente.

Abre la puerta principal, esperando que Derek no haya tenido un día aburrido… ¿qué hace Derek en su tiempo libre de todos modos? Ahora que no se está enfocando solo en sobrevivir. Tiene que ser una transición difícil de hacer, mentalmente. Y ahora también es un Alfa, lo que tal vez complica todo, o tal vez no. Todavía hay mucho que Stiles no sabe acerca de los hombres lobo.

Empuja la puerta para abrirla, y Stella entra a la casa delante de él.

—¿Derek?—Stella llama mientras se dirige como una paloma mensajera a la cocina. —¿Derek?

Derek pisa las escaleras, el tercer paso desde abajo cruje como siempre lo hace. Lleva pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, y Stiles tiene que hacer una pausa por un momento y levantar su mandíbula del piso porque guau. Simplemente guau.

Sus hombros, y sus brazos, y sus clavículas, y, bueno, todo el paquete. No es que Stiles esté mirando su paquete. Bueno...

Derek levanta las cejas.

—Heeeey, —dice Stiles, con una voz que se supone que es súper casual, pero en realidad no lo es. Se aclara la garganta. —Entonces, Jackson y Lydia vendrán a verte pronto. Está bien. Quiero decir, siempre podemos cerrar la puerta y huir a México si no quieres, porque no sé si lo notaste, pero son difíciles de rechazar.

—Me di cuenta, —dice Derek, una sonrisa suavizando sus rasgos. —Y sí, está bien.

—¿Quién quiere sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y miel?— Grita Stella desde la cocina.

—¿Miel?— Pregunta Derek, levantando las cejas.

—Oh, mucho mejor que la jalea, —dice Stiles. —Solo espera.

Se estira antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y toma la mano de Derek para tirar de él hacia la cocina.

Y Derek lo deja pasar.

***

Lydia y Jackson llegan después del entrenamiento de lacrosse. Jackson huele a gel de baño y productos para el cabello. Stiles los lleva a la sala de estar, donde Stella está sentada en el suelo frente a la mesa de café haciendo su tarea, y Derek está sentada en el sofá detrás de ella, supervisando. Parece un poco tirado por las matemáticas básicas, pero ¿quién no?

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, y se sienta al lado de Derek, dejando la silla fácil de papá para Lydia y Jackson. —Entonces Lydia descubrió que el padre de Kate va a estar en la ciudad para el funeral.

Los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo, así que Stiles cree que es exactamente el problema que Chris dijo que sería, y que Lydia adivinó. —¿Cuándo?

Lydia se sienta en la silla de su papá y Jackson se posa en el brazo.

—El funeral es el sábado, —dice ella. “Pero podría llegar unos días antes. Allison no lo sabía.

—Chris podría, —dice Stiles. —Voy a hacer que papá le pregunte.

Derek asiente. —Y debes advertir a Scott que se mantenga alejado de Allison por un tiempo. Si Gerard se entera de que es un hombre lobo, irá tras él.

—Es como decirle a la luna que no se levante, pero le daré una oportunidad, —dice Stiles.

—Deberías ponerlo en tierra, —anuncia Stella, levantando la vista de su tarea. —Haz que se meta en problemas por algo, por lo que no tendrá permitido ir a citas.

—Baje la velocidad, pequeña señorita Maquiavelo, —dice Stiles. —Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez haya sido una mala influencia para ti. No sé si estar orgulloso o asustado.

Stella pone los ojos en blanco hacia él. —Mentiroso.

Stiles sonríe, y extiende su brazo.

El puño de Stella lo golpea.

—Llamaremos a eso Plan B, —dice Stiles.

—Es un buen plan, —dice Jackson. —Eres más inteligente que tu hermano, ¿verdad, Stella?

—No contestes eso, —ordena Stiles. —Es una trampa.

Stella lo ignora, traidora. —Soy la mejor lectora de mi clase.

—Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de Scott, —dice Lydia. —Gerard podría descubrir que es un hombre lobo, pero también puede que no. Mientras que él sabe que eres un hombre lobo, Derek, y cualquiera que sea la historia que Chris le diga, sería un total idiota si no descubriera que Kate fue asesinada cuando te perseguía a ti y a Peter . —Ella apretó la boca en una línea tensa por un momento. —¿Y cuáles son las posibilidades de que él sea del tipo que perdona?

El pecho de Derek retumba con un gruñido bajo.

—Necesitas betas, —le dice Lydia con franqueza. —Y los necesitas rápido. Supongo que tu unión con Scott es suficiente para evitar que ambos se vuelvan salvajes, pero no es lo que yo llamaría una mano derecha, ¿verdad?

Lydia realmente no estaba bromeando acerca de cuánta investigación había hecho. Stiles ha estado recorriendo los lugares más extraños en internet durante meses. ¿Cómo diablos sabe esto después de solo un fin de semana? Hay algo que ella no le está diciendo. Tiene que haberlo.

—No lo es, —Derek está de acuerdo. —¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Lydia mira a Jackson.

—Yo, —dice Jackson. —Soy joven y saludable, por lo que el mordisco no debería matarme. Y sería un buen hombre lobo.

—No, —dice Derek.

Jackson parpadea. —¿Perdona?

—No.— Derek le sostiene la mirada. —Serías un buen hombre lobo. Pero si te mordiera ahora y cambiaras, solo te estaría poniendo una diana sobre tu espalda.

—Lo sé, —dice Jackson, apretando su mandíbula brevemente. —Soy voluntario de todos modos.

Lydia pone una mano en su antebrazo. —Jackson.

Él la mira, y sus hombros se hunden.

—Serías un buen hombre lobo, —repite Derek, con tono firme. —Y después de que todo esté resuelto, y los Argent estén fuera de mi espalda, te ofreceré el mordisco. Pero no ahora. No cuando podría matarte.

Un silencio se asienta sobre la sala de estar, roto solo por el suave rasguño del lápiz de Stella contra el papel mientras hace su tarea.

—Está bien, —dice Jackson por fin, a pesar de que Stiles sabe a ciencia cierta que Jackson no está acostumbrado a escuchar la palabra ‘no’. Si está enojado, y Stiles no cree que lo esté, lo está ocultando bien. —Entiendo. La pregunta es, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con respecto a Gerard?

Derek lo mira fijamente.

Jackson ni siquiera parpadea. —Porque vendrá a buscarte, así que debes elegir un lugar mejor para esconderte hasta que se haya ido otra vez. —Su mirada se desvía hacia Stiles. —No te ofendas, Stilinski, pero este va a ser uno de los primeros lugares en los que busque.

—¿Y qué pasa si él viene y yo no estoy aquí?, —Pregunta Derek. —¿Pero lo están Stiles y Stella?

El estómago de Stiles se aprieta al pensarlo.

—Mi familia tiene una cabaña en el lago, —dice Lydia. —Y no hay nada que me conecte contigo, Derek. O incluso con Stiles, en particular. Os invito a utilizarla. A todos.

—Mi papá no me va a dejar ir y quedarme en una cabaña en el bosque para mantenerme a salvo, —dice Stiles. —Ha visto películas de terror.

Lydia mira alrededor de la sala de estar. —Entonces, ¿qué tan bien podéis defenderos aquí?

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —¿De verdad crees que va a venir por nosotros?

Lydia se encoge de hombros. —Creo en prepararme para lo peor, ¿verdad?

Stiles mira a Derek, esperando que Derek le diga que Lydia está reaccionando exageradamente.

Pero Derek solo lo mira, la preocupación de Stiles se refleja en su mirada.

***

Anochece cuando Stiles sigue a Lydia y Jackson al auto de Jackson.

—¿Dónde demonios obtuviste toda tu información?, —Pregunta. —No hay manera de que pudieras haber reunido todo esto desde el viernes.

Lydia se encoge de hombros, como si no importara. —Encontré las fuentes correctas.

—¿Dónde? ¡He estado buscando esta mierda en línea durante meses!

—Un libro, —dice Lydia. —Y sí, puedes cogerlo prestado cuando termine con él.

—¿Qué tipo de libro?— Pregunta Stiles. —¿Hombres lobo para tontos?

Lydia levanta las cejas. —Claro, si por 'tontos' te refieres a 'personas que pueden leer latín'.

Stiles arruina su cara. —¿Dónde diablos encontraste un manual de hombre lobo, en latín, en Beacon Hills? ¿Desde el viernes?

—No importa. —Ella abre la puerta del pasajero del Porsche. —Sólo mantén un ojo en Derek, ¿de acuerdo? Esta semana va a ser difícil.

Stiles parpadea hacia ella.

—Luna llena, idiota, —dice Jackson. —Miércoles.

—Correcto. —Stiles se mordió el labio inferior brevemente. —Su primera luna llena como un alfa.

—Y no cualquier luna llena, —dice Lydia, subiéndose al auto. —Creo que encontrarás que es la luna de gusano.

—¿También sacaste eso de tu lujoso libro en latín?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—No, —dice ella con una sonrisa extraña que debe haber aprendido de Jackson. —Lo busque en Google.

Stiles se aleja del Porsche mientras se desvía del camino de entrada.

¿Qué diablos es una luna de gusano?

***

—Entonces, —dice Stiles durante la cena, intentando un tono casual y despreocupado. —Papá, ¿cuál es el plan para cuando Gerard Argent llegue a la ciudad?

Su papá suspira y baja el tenedor. Mira a Stiles, luego a Stella, luego a Derek sobre su pollo salteado. —El plan es que mis hijos y Derek se queden aquí, y me llamen inmediatamente si alguien viene a la casa y yo no estoy aquí.

Derek levanta la barbilla. —¿Chris sabe cuánto tiempo se quedará Gerard?

—No.— Papá tamborilea la mesa con los dedos. —Él no lo sabe. Mira, no me gusta más que tú, Derek, pero todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver. No ha cometido ningún delito.

—Sin embargo, —dice Stiles amablemente.

—Sin embargo,— papá repite. —Mientras tanto, Stiles, ¿la combinación de mi arma es segura y no la sabes?

Stiles da un comienzo culpable.

—Sí, me lo imaginé, —dice papá. —Hay una nueva Glock en el estante superior, pero es mejor que no la toques a menos que la necesites.

Stiles asiente.

—Oooh, —dice Stella. —Puedo...

—¡No!— Exclaman su papá y Stiles al mismo tiempo.

Stella gruñe como un jabalí insatisfecho.

***

—La primera luna llena como Alfa es el miércoles, —dice Stiles más tarde esa noche, inclinándose en la puerta del baño mientras Derek se lava los dientes.

Derek escupe en el fregadero. —Sí.

—¿Vas a estar bien?— Stiles le pregunta. —Como, ¿con las cosas de lobos?

Derek le lanza una mirada sin impresionarse. —¿Cosas de lobos?

—Claro. —Stiles enrosca sus dedos en garras. —Grr. Quiero decir, debes recordar que mi única experiencia con un Alfa fue Peter, y bueno, él no fue el mejor ejemplo de pensamiento lúcido y racional, ¿sabes? Lo que obtuve probablemente no estaba relacionado con ser un Alfa, pero aún así.

Derek se endereza. —Mi madre era una alfa. Laura lo fue. No me convertiré repentinamente en una bestia voraz, Stiles.

Stiles probablemente no debería calentarse pensando en Derek y ‘bestia voraz’ en la misma oración. ¿Qué? No puede evitarlo si suena como la contraportada de un libro de la época de la regencia de mala calidad donde la inocente virgen con grandes pechos es secuestrada por un duque licencioso y los suspiros abundan.

—Está bien, —dice. —Oye, um, ¿qué es una luna de gusano? Porque suena súper jodidamente espeluznante, en realidad.

—Oh, —dice Derek. —Correcto, es la luna de gusano. —Su expresión se suaviza. —No es espeluznante, en realidad. Se llama la luna del gusano porque es el final del invierno, y el suelo comienza a descongelarse y las lombrices de tierra regresan. También se le llama la luna de la savia porque es cuando puedes tocar los árboles de arce para hacer el jarabe de arce y la luna de cuervo porque los cuervos cantan que es el fin del invierno.

—Todos esos suenan espeluznantes sin contexto, —dice Stiles. —Pero lo entiendo. El fin del invierno. El cambio de las estaciones. Nueva vida y todo eso.

—Sí, —dice Derek, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca. —Es una nueva vida, y un nuevo comienzo, y se trata de... la esperanza, supongo.

—Esperanza, —Stiles hace eco suavemente, el calor lo inunda.

Derek merece algo de eso, decide Stiles. Todos lo hacen.


	24. Chapter 24

El martes flota sin incidentes. Stiles vuelve a almorzar en la mesa popular, esta vez acompañado por Danny y un grupo de otras personas, incluyendo a Allison y Scott, por lo que el hombre lobo no está en la mesa, pero es un alivio hablar de cosas normales y aburridas de la escuela secundaria. Incluso si la mitad de la cafetería sigue mirando como si esperaran que Stiles y Allison participaran en una pelea.

Por favor. Stiles no es tan estúpido. Allison limpiaría el piso con él, y él lo sabe.

Sin embargo, Stiles tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Scott en biología, porque el Sr. Dalloway está a un año de su retiro y dejó de joder hace una década.

—Tienes que mantenerte alejado de Allison por un momento—, le advierte Stiles. —Porque su abuelo es tan psicópata como Kate. Si descubre lo que eres, te matará.

Las cejas de Scott se juntan en una expresión de preocupación. —Quiero decir, lo entiendo, pero ella me necesita en este momento, ¿sabes?

Stiles se pellizca el puente de su nariz. —Scotty, hermano, invita a Ally a tu casa o algo así, pero no vayas a su casa, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, sus padres no se van a quejar de que no pase tiempo con su querido abuelo, confía en mí, incluso si odian tus agallas.

—Realmente lo hacen—, Scott está de acuerdo.

—Así que prométeme, ¿de acuerdo?— Stiles presiona.

—Sí—. La frente de Scott se arruga. —Lo prometo.

Una parte de Stiles respira un poco mejor. El resto de él sigue enloqueciendo silenciosamente.

***

—Llévate tu Adderall—, su papá le recuerda a Stiles el miércoles por la mañana, lo cual es un buen punto, porque Stiles se despertó como si estuviera tratando de escalar las paredes, y ahora, después del desayuno, se está moviendo como una ardilla encorvada.

Se traga la píldora con lo último de su jugo de naranja y agarra sus llaves. —¡Stella, vamos!

Derek los lleva a la puerta principal.

—¿Te sientes bien, grandullón?— Stiles le pregunta. —¿Con la luna y esas cosas?

—Creo que debería preguntarte eso—, dice Derek. Él se acerca y aprieta el hombro de Stiles suavemente.

—¿Qué?— Stiles podría haberse perdido la pregunta porque estaba mirando fijamente la boca de Derek que de alguna manera no escuchó las palabras que salieron de ella.

Derek le sonríe, ¿y es la imaginación de Stiles o hay algo un poco afilado en esa sonrisa? Algo de reconocimiento. Algo un poco engreído incluso, como si supiera exactamente lo que Stiles está pensando cuando está mirando su boca.

Stiles no sabe si quiere besar esa boca, o simplemente verla abriéndose paso por todo el cuerpo. Con dientes y lengua extra. Y tal vez incluso algunos gruñidos.

Derek se acerca y dice, lentamente, su aliento caliente en la oreja de Stiles: —¿Te sientes bien, Stiles?

La respiración de Stiles se engancha, y él vuelve la cara.

Demasiado tarde. Derek ya se está reclinando hacia atrás, por lo que Stiles recibe todo un rasguño de rastrojo contra su mandíbula. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, esa sensación es todavía suficiente para ir directamente a su polla.

—Um—, se las arregla. —'m bueno.

Derek de repente se ve demasiado jodidamente inocente, el gilipollas. —Nos vemos después de la escuela, Stiles.

Stiles solo le parpadea aturdido mientras Stella lo empuja a través de la puerta.

La furgoneta de noticias finalmente se ha rendido, así que al menos no hay evidencia en video de la cara de Stiles en este momento.

***

Papá está trabajando el miércoles por la noche, así que Stiles, Stella y Derek hacen una cazuela de atún. Bueno, Stiles lo hace. Stella ensucia el queso y Derek lo limpia. Así que se nivela al final.

La noche es brillante, la luna de gusano baña la ciudad con luz plateada.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, mientras esperan que la cacerola se cocine, —así que si no estuviéramos todos bajo arresto domiciliario, ¿qué haría un hombre lobo alfa en la noche de luna llena?

—Cuando era un niño, la manada se juntaba en la Reserva y corría—, dice Derek. —En forma de lobo si pudiéramos, pero en forma beta si no. A veces incluso los humanos corrían con nosotros también. Mi primo Kellan, él tenía doce años. Él siempre solía correr con nosotros, y luego se cansaba, así que teníamos que turnarnos para llevarlo a casa otra vez.

A Stiles le duele el pecho ante la mención del primo de Derek. Sólo otro nombre en el memorial de granito Hale ahora negro. Lo injusto de esto lo hace querer llorar, o gritar.

—¿A dónde correrías?— Stella pregunta desde el piso, donde está barriendo trozos de queso en el recogedor.

—A la Reserva—, dice Derek. —A ninguna parte especial. Es ... es difícil de explicar. “Hubo un momento en que Derek se habría detenido allí mismo, pero esas paredes hace mucho que se derrumbaron. Él hace el esfuerzo ahora, por Stiles y Stella. —La luz de la luna tiene un tirón, como si fuera magnética. Es más fuerte cuando está más llena. Es ... es nuestro territorio, nuestra sangre y nuestra manada. Correr como un lobo bajo la luz de la luna es... alegre.

Excepto que su voz se rompe en esa palabra, y los ojos de Stiles pican cuando piensa en la magnitud de la pérdida de Derek una vez más. Incluso el débil eco de la conversación que se produjo en la conversación se siente demasiado, y se sorprende de nuevo por lo asombroso que es que Derek todavía esté aquí, todavía en pie. Stiles no lo sería. Si hubiera tenido que soportar el peso de la pena de Derek, él cree que eso lo habría aplastado hace años.

¿Derek sabe lo fuerte que es?

—Lo siento—, dice, y traga. Él cruza la cocina hacia donde Derek está apoyado en el mostrador. —No tienes que hablar de eso, si no quieres.

Derek traga también. Sus ojos verdes brillan mientras sostiene la mirada de Stiles. —Me gusta compartir cosas contigo.

Oh, a la mierda.

Stiles da un paso adelante, y ni siquiera le importa si huele a cazuela de atún. Él se acerca y toma la cara de Derek con la mano. Siente el roce de la barba en su palma. Y luego se está apoyando en el espacio de Derek, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Derek cuando se separan ligeramente, y se están besando.

Stiles cierra sus ojos, y las manos de Derek descansan en sus caderas.

Es asombroso.

Es impresionante.

Es...

—¡Asqueroso!—, Exclama Stella, y Stiles se aleja de Derek.

—Um—, dice, y al menos Derek se ve tan enrojecido y avergonzado como él, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Stella los juzga a los dos con dureza.

—Oh, Dios mío—, dice Stiles. —¿No tienes tarea o algo así?

—¿No es así?— Ella le responde.

—Bueno—, dice Stiles débilmente, —esto es incómodo.

Derek se ríe y se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos. Mira a Stella, levanta las cejas, ¿y el hombre lobo alfa realmente está desafiando a la niña de ocho años? Stiles piensa que eso es lo que está pasando. Tampoco tiene idea de quién va a ganar, honestamente.

—Asqueroso—, murmura Stella, pero se arrastra hacia adelante para que Derek pueda abrazarla con su brazo libre.

La crisis se evitó, Stiles supone, hasta que Stella le pasa las tripas a papá y luego Stiles tiene que explicar lo que acaba de suceder. Y, honestamente, no está seguro de cómo va a pasar eso unos días después de su conversación de 'en serio, papá, solo somos amigos por ahora'. Facebook tiene razón. Las relaciones son complicadas, y Stiles siente que está en una curva de aprendizaje aquí. Y, para que conste, a Stiles no le gusta aprender curvas. Le gusta la parte de aprendizaje, pero no la parte en la que aún no sabe todo sobre un tema determinado. Y en esa nota:

—Oye, Derek—, dice. —¿Hay algún tipo de libro asombroso de Hombre Lobo para Tontos, pero en latín o algo así?

—¿Qué?

—Lydia dijo que encontró todo lo que sabe de un libro—, dice Stiles. —Si ha habido un libro todo este tiempo, y he estado haciendo clic accidentalmente en los enlaces a páginas peludas durante los últimos meses, me voy a enojar.

—Tal vez—, dice Derek, y se encoge de hombros. —Deaton probablemente tiene algo, supongo.

—Aunque no creo que Lydia sepa sobre Deaton.

—Quiero decir, mi familia tenía libros—, dijo Derek. —Pero la mayoría de ellos...— Sacude la cabeza. —Supongo que había algunos en la bóveda, pero nadie puede entrar allí.

—Oooh—, dice Stiles. —¡Una bóveda! ¡Tengo diez dólares y un kit de bloqueo que te llama mentiroso!

—No, me refiero a que nadie excepto un Hale puede entrar en eso—, dice Derek. —Está mágicamente protegido.

—Tanto para mi kit de bloqueo de cerradura—, dice Stiles. Y luego, para el beneficio de Stella: —El cual no me pertenece y estaba totalmente mintiendo.

Ella lo mira de soslayo.

Cuando el temporizador del horno se apaga, Stiles saca la cazuela y la deja enfriar durante unos minutos. Stella toma la jarra de agua de la nevera y Derek busca platos, cubiertos y vasos. Stiles nota la familiaridad de esto. Le gusta la facilidad con la que Derek se ha unido a su pequeña familia, y está bastante seguro de que Derek también lo hace.

Comen en la mesa de la cocina.

—Así que esta noche es la luna de gusano—, Stiles le dice a Stella. —Eso suena súper espeluznante, ¿verdad?

Stella se encoge de hombros. —Me gustan los gusanos. Si no tuviéramos gusanos, los agricultores no podrían cultivar alimentos.

—Buen punto—, dice Stiles alrededor de un bocado de la cazuela de atún.

—Tenemos una granja de gusanos en la escuela, “dice Stella, y procedemos a regalarles historias de la granja de gusanos. Stiles no mentirá, ha tenido peores conversaciones durante la cena, y le gusta ver la sonrisa de Derek mientras Stella le habla alegremente.

Su teléfono suena en el bolsillo y lo saca. Es un mensaje de Scott: el abuelo de Allison está en la ciudad. Me mantendré alejado como dijiste.

Un momento después le sigue un mensaje de papá: Gerard Argent ha llegado a la ciudad. Quédate alerta.

Stiles respira profundamente y muestra los mensajes a Derek y Stella.

—Al menos la vid está funcionando, supongo—, dice.

—Nadie entrará aquí, Stiles—, le dice Derek con firmeza. —Voy a tener cuidado con los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, y levanta su tenedor de nuevo. —Tenemos esto, ¿verdad?

***

Stiles se duerme en algún momento alrededor de las diez, pensando en el beso que compartió con Derek y fantaseando acerca de dónde podría haber terminado si Stella no hubiera estado allí. Se despierta nuevamente en un punto indeterminado más tarde, cuando su teléfono suena, la pantalla ilumina su habitación. Lo alcanza, falla, pero lo consigue en el segundo intento.

Él entrecierra los ojos en la pantalla y la contesta. —¿Jackson?

—Stilinski—, dice Jackson. Suena tenso. Como si alguien robó su champú de pelo. Peor que eso, sin embargo, suena asustado.

Stiles se despierta al instante. —Jackson, ¿qué está pasando?

Stiles es consciente de la apertura de su puerta, y Derek está parado allí. Oído de hombre lobo, cierto.

—Estamos en la casa de Hale—, dice Jackson.

—¿Por qué diablos estáis ...?

Jackson lo interrumpe. —En este momento Gerard Argent está apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de Lydia. Lo siento mucho, Stiles, pero él dice que si no ve a Derek en los próximos veinte minutos, nos matará.

La llamada termina, y la sangre de Stiles se enfría.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles despierta a Stella primero, sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro. —¿Stella? ¿Stella?

Ella parpadea hacia él desde debajo de una maraña de cabello. —¿Qué?

—Derek y yo... tenemos que irnos. Sin embargo, tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿vale? —Todavía está luchando contra su chaqueta. —Dime que estás despierta, ¿de acuerdo?

Él no quiere que ella se despierte y los encuentre desaparecidos y asustados. Así que esto, despertarla para asustarla, de alguna manera es la mejor opción. Joder joder para su vida.

—¿Qué?— Ella empuja su edredón hacia atrás. —¡Stiles! ¡No! ¡Papá dijo que tenemos que quedarnos aquí!

—Estoy llamando a papá, —dice Stiles. —Lo llamo y se lo digo, pero tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella tiene ocho años Jesús, ella solo tiene ocho años, pero él no puede llevársela con él. Y no puede hacer que Derek vaya solo.

—¡No!— Stella trepa fuera de la cama. —¡No, Stiles!

Stiles ya se está moviendo, saliendo de la habitación de Stella y bajando las escaleras.

Veinte minutos. Tienen veinte minutos para llegar a la Reserva.

—¡Stiles!— Stella grita, su voz vacilante entre la ira y el miedo. —¡Papá dijo que tenemos que quedarnos aquí!

Stiles entra en el estudio de su papá y se agacha frente a la caja fuerte del arma. Le toma a sus dedos temblorosos algunos intentos para que la combinación sea la correcta, y todo lo que puede escuchar es un reloj que marca el ritmo de su cráneo. Veinte minutos. Probablemente más cerca de quince ahora, ¿verdad? Toma la Glock, comprueba el cargador y que el seguro esté puesto.

Se encuentra con Stella de nuevo en su camino por la puerta principal.

—¡Stiles! ¡No me dejes sola!

Stiles no cree que alguna vez se haya sentido como un imbécil. —Stella, —dice, y la abraza con fuerza, —estarás bien. Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros. Estaremos de vuelta pronto.

Derek se desliza por delante de él.

Stiles le sigue, cerrando la puerta.

Detrás, oye llorar a Stella.

Por favor, le dice a ella en silencio. Por favor por favor por favor.

Aguanta la respiración hasta que oye girar la cerradura.

***

Ellos toman el camaro.

Los reflejos de las farolas se deslizan suavemente sobre el parabrisas mientras Stiles espera a que conteste su papá. Lleva un par de tonos.

—¿Stiles?

—Jackson llamó, —dice Stiles. —Gerard los tiene a él y a Lydia en la casa de Hale. Les disparará si Derek no lo encuentra allí.

—Joder, —dice papá, y luego: —¿Dónde estás, hijo?

—Estoy en el auto con Derek, —dice Stiles, sorprendido por lo tranquila que suena su voz. —Stella está en casa. La hice cerrar la puerta después de que nos fuéramos.

—¡Stiles!— Su papá está enojado, y Stiles no sabe si es porque va con Derek, o si dejó a Stella sola, o simplemente porque el universo los está golpeando a todos en la cara de nuevo. —Voy en camino. Quiero que Derek se detenga. Ahora.

Stiles mira la pantalla en el camaro. —Papá, sólo tenemos trece minutos. No nos detendremos.

 

—¡Stiles!

—Lo siento, —dice Stiles. —Te amo.

Y luego termina la llamada.

***

La Reserva es tan hermosa a la luz de la luna. La luna llena es lo suficientemente brillante como para que la noche apenas parezca oscura. Stiles mira a los árboles y piensa en la manada Hale corriendo por el bosque en noches como esta, y debe haber sido increíble.

—Nunca me has preguntado, —dice Derek con tono entrecortado.

Stiles gira la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Nunca te pregunté qué?

—Si mi familia hizo algo para merecer lo que nos pasó.

Stiles se traga. —¿Por qué alguien pensaría eso?

La boca de Derek gira hacia abajo en las esquinas. —Scott lo hizo.

Stiles gruñidos. —Sí, bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Scott puede ser un imbécil.

Derek en realidad logra una leve sonrisa ante eso. —Me di cuenta.

—Aunque viene de un buen lugar, —dice Stiles. —Si eso ayuda. Como que Scott aún piensa que en realidad hay un orden o algo en el universo, y que las cosas malas solo le pasan a las personas malas.

—¿Tú crees eso?

Stiles resopla. —Hijo del Sheriff, Der.

Él revisa la hora de nuevo. Están a unos cinco minutos de la casa Hale, y tienen siete minutos para llegar a la hora que Gerard les dio. No es mucho tiempo para crear un plan, pero ¿a quién está engañando Stiles? No hay plan. Solo están él y Derek, y la jodida esperanza de que de alguna manera puedan salvar a Lydia y Jackson y seguir alejándose de esto.

Stiles enrosca sus dedos alrededor del agarre de la Glock.

El claro alrededor de la casa Hale está inundado de luz plateada. Hay un coche aparcado en la parte delantera. No es un SUV esta vez. Un sedán oscuro, que parece de alquiler de aeropuerto. El Porsche de Jackson también está aquí, y parece que lo ha estado por un tiempo. Unas pocas hojas lo ensucian como pedazos de confeti.

Derek mata el motor. —Quiero que te quedes en el coche, —dice. —Ponte en el asiento del conductor y quédate en el auto.

Stiles no dice nada. Solo sacude la cabeza.

—Stiles, —dice Derek. —Por favor.

—No lo haré, —dice Stiles débilmente. —Estamos en esto juntos, Sourwolf.

Derek se acerca y presiona su mano a la cara de Stiles. Desliza sus dedos lentamente por su mejilla. Arrastra su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Se siente más como una despedida, como un último toque, persistente, de lo que Stiles quiere admitir.

—Está bien, —susurra Stiles. —Vámonos.

***

La casa Hale está oscura, en su mayoría, y Stiles no esperaba eso. La luz de la luna se derrama a través de las ventanas rotas y los agujeros en las paredes y el techo. Stiles sigue a Derek a través de la sala delantera, las tablas del suelo crujen bajo de ellos, y ahí es cuando aparece el brillo de una luz por delante. ¿La luz de una vela?

Genial, porque todo lo que este lugar necesita es más fuego.

La habitación en el pasillo está casi intacta, aunque las paredes están negras y carbonizadas, y el techo solo debe aguantar por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Están a la luz de las velas.

Hay una vela en el suelo y un libro abierto al lado.

Stiles apenas los nota.

Porque Lydia está arrodillada en el piso, y un anciano tiene un puño enredado en su cabello y una pistola presionada contra la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Y Stiles recuerda exactamente cómo se siente eso, y cómo convirtió su sangre en hielo.

Jackson está arrodillado al otro lado de la habitación, con las manos juntas detrás de la cabeza, una expresión en su rostro como si quisiera asesinarlo. Hay dos cazadores con chalecos y gafas que creen que son un jodido equipo SWAT a cada lado de él, con armas apuntando hacia él.

Y Chris Argent no está aquí para salvarlos esta vez.

—Ah, Derek, —dice el anciano, encantado como un villano de dibujos animados. —¡Qué bueno de tu parte que te unas a nosotros!

¿Cómo podría ser más cliché?

—Y trajiste al hijo del sheriff, —dice Gerard Argent. —Siempre es útil tener más garantías.

Y luego, como lo ha convocado, Stiles escucha el débil sonido de las sirenas en la distancia. Su papá viene y parece que está trayendo a todo el departamento con él. Lo cual, en Beacon Hills en un turno de miércoles por la noche es probablemente un total de tres agentes, pero aún así. Es la intención lo que cuenta.

—Déjalos ir, —dice Derek, su voz firme. —Sólo son niños.

Y si Stiles pensó que de alguna manera esto se convertiría en un diálogo de héroe contra villano, con muchas posturas y pérdida de tiempo en ambos lados, entonces no podría estar más equivocado. Aparentemente esa mierda solo ocurre en las películas o en los cómics que Stiles ama, porque Gerard ni siquiera se molesta en contestar.

Simplemente levanta su pistola y dispara a Derek, y Derek golpea el suelo.

Y luego todo se va al infierno, y todo sucede en flashes.

Derek ruge, y se pone de pie de nuevo.

Lydia se libera de Gerard, dejándolo sosteniendo un puñado de su cabello. Su impulso la lleva en dirección a Stiles, y él se lanza hacia adelante para tomar su mano, pero falla.

Algo lo golpea en el hombro derecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para girarlo y derribarlo.

Mientras ve a Jackson echándose sobre uno de los cazadores.

Ve que el otro levanta su pistola.

Stiles pone las manos en el suelo para prepararse, pero su brazo derecho no funciona, y golpea el suelo con fuerza. La Glock cae de su agarre entumecido y se desliza fuera de su alcance.

Hey que las tablas del suelo gimen y crujen, y no puede levantarse, y no sabe por qué.

Y luego Gerard Argent está de pie sobre él, y el arma que apuntaba a Lydia ahora apunta directamente a la cara de Stiles, y oh dios.

Las sirenas se están acercando, pero su papá llegará demasiado tarde, ¿no es así? Él va a llegar aquí y Stiles ya estará muerto, y así es como su papá lo recordará, con un agujero en la frente y la parte posterior de su cráneo volado.

Y luego Lydia grita.

Y Lydia grita.

Y Lydia grita.

***

Si el sonido viaja en una ola, entonces el grito de Lydia es un tsunami.

Golpea a Gerard y los cazadores en el piso mientras se mueve lejos de ella, y Stiles sostiene su mano izquierda sobre su oreja izquierda, e intenta inclinar su cabeza y levantar su hombro derecho para cubrir su derecha. Las tablas del suelo se comban y se doblan cuando el grito de Lydia se apodera de ellas. El techo se estremece y se desplaza. La vela se cae y la llama se ahoga en cera, y todo se vuelve más oscuro que antes.

Y luego hay silencio, y Stiles no puede oír nada excepto el zumbido en su cráneo.

Derek es el primero en moverse, avanzando hacia Gerard, y Gerard puede parecer un hombre decrépito, pero aparentemente está en mejor forma que Stiles, porque ya está de pie cuando Derek lo alcanza.

Derek tiene sus garras, pero Gerard tiene un arma.

Y esa pistola ahora está apuntada en la cara de Derek.

Derek gruñe, el sonido bajo retumbando a través de la habitación.

Uno de los cazadores todavía está caído.

El otro está tratando de poner sus rodillas debajo de él para ponerse de pie, y Stiles intenta eso también, pero no puede. No puede, y todavía está demasiado mareado para averiguar por qué está acostado en un charco de sangre y su brazo no funciona.

Derek va a morir, y Stiles no puede imaginar cómo volver a ponerse de pie.

Y luego hay otra figura en la habitación.

Stiles parpadea y entrecierra los ojos a la luz de la luna.

El hombre se está levantando del piso como si hubiera estado acostado allí todo el tiempo, invisible, y Stiles no tiene idea de qué diablos está pasando en este momento.

Y tampoco lo hace Gerard Argent cuando el hombre envuelve un brazo alrededor de su garganta y aprieta. Gerard se ahoga y tiembla, los ojos grandes como platos.

—Bajad las armas, o le arrancaré la puta cabeza.

Los dos cazadores obedecen.

—Y ahora corred.

Los cazadores no necesitan que se les diga dos veces: su plan se ha ido a la mierda y las sirenas se están acercando.

Ellos corren.

Peter Hale sonríe, la luz de la luna brilla en sus dientes mientras observa la carnicería.

—Hola, niños, —dice, todavía agarrando a Gerard Argent en un brutal estrangulamiento. —¿Me extrañasteis?

Stiles se reiría, probablemente, pero está ocupado desmayándose.


	26. Chapter 26

Aire frío y pitidos.

Stiles lo sabe, incluso antes de que abra los ojos, que está en el hospital, pero los abre de todos modos para confirmarlo. Sí. El hospital. Y su papá está dormitando en la silla al lado de su cama, Stella en su regazo, lo que debe ser incómodo para los dos.

Abre la boca seca. —Q...

Los ojos de su papá se abren. Se inclina hacia delante, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y frota a Stella en la espalda para despertarla. —¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien, muchacho?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?, —Grazna.

—Te dispararon en el hombro, —dice papá. —Has estado en cirugía.

Oh, bueno eso definitivamente explica por qué su brazo no funcionaba. Además, los analgésicos de grado hospitalario son increíbles porque Stiles no siente nada. Ni siquiera la culpa, que él sabe que debería estar totalmente con la mirada que su papá le está mirando.

—Te dije que te detuvieras, —dice papá.

—Mmm.

Stella parpadea lejos. —¿Stiles?— Ella murmura, y luego se pone de pie. —¡Stiles!

—Cuidado, —dice su papá en un tono de advertencia mientras Stella intenta incorporarse a la cama con Stiles. —Cuidado con su brazo, Stella.

—Voy a...— Stiles dice, presionando el botón para aliviar el dolor. —Sólo necesito más de esto.

Se desmaya de nuevo, con Stella acurrucada contra su lado bueno.

***

Derek se mete en la habitación del hospital de Stiles el jueves por la mañana temprano, cargando con la culpa de ambos. También lleva un batido de plátano de la cena de veinticuatro horas en Third.

Él es asombroso.

(Stiles está tomando mucha morfina.)

Stiles hace una mano para él. —Este bien. Oh, gracias a Jeebus. Estás bien.

Derek se inclina y lo besa suavemente en la frente. Stiles disfruta del calor de eso durante los tres segundos, y luego toma una mano para el batido.

Él lo sorbe por un rato.

—¿Me imaginé a Peter?, —Murmura. —¿Es un zombie ahora? ¿El gran 'zombiewolf?

Se duerme de nuevo antes de que Derek pueda responderle.

***

Stiles junta lo que sucedió durante su estadía en el hospital. Cuando sale en libertad el viernes por la noche, con instrucciones estrictas sobre medicamentos y cuidado de heridas, cree que tiene el panorama completo. Más o menos. Gerard Argent está en la cárcel, a la espera de ser juzgado por disparar a Stiles, los otros cazadores han abandonado la faz del planeta, su papá está ejecutando otra campaña de desinformación sobre lo que realmente sucedió y separando cuidadosamente a los Hales de la narrativa, y... oh sí, Peter Hale volvió de entre los muertos y salvó el trasero de todos.

Ese es el tipo grande.

Stiles sigue volviendo a eso, y realmente espera que alguien se lo explique en algún momento.

Su papá lo recoge del hospital.

—¿Dónde está Stella?, —Pregunta Stiles, mientras su papá le pone el cinturón de seguridad. Tener su brazo en un cabestrillo será un dolor real en el culo. ¿Cómo se supone que jugará videojuegos o hará su tarea? ¿O masturbarse? Solo se masturba con la mano derecha. Jesús. Tendrá que cambiar toda su rutina.

—Ella está en casa, —dice su papá. —Ella y Derek están haciendo la cena.

Oh, bien, porque Stiles estaba medio preocupado porque papá echaría a Derek de la casa por lo que ocurrió el miércoles por la noche.

—No fue culpa de Derek, —dice al fin, con cuidado. —No podía dejarlo ir solo, ¿sabes? Y no pudimos esperar por ti.

—Stiles, —dice su papá con franqueza mientras esperan a que cambie el semáforo en rojo. —Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Pero como tu padre, nunca estaré feliz de que hayas elegido ponerte en peligro de esa manera. Estoy furioso, chico, pero también estoy orgulloso de ti.

Stiles arruga su nariz.

—Es complicado, —dice papá. —Quiero abrazarte y retorcerte el cuello al mismo tiempo.

—Deberías preguntarle a Peter por sugerencias sobre eso, —sugiere Stiles.

—No es gracioso, —dice papá, pero su boca se tuerce de todos modos. —Estás castigado, por cierto.

—Eso es justo. Me alegro de que todavía esté aquí para que puedas castigarme, honestamente . —Las palabras están destinadas a sonar simplistas, pero son demasiado frágiles para eso, y Stiles se queda sin aliento.

—Yo también, niño, —dice su papá, sus ojos brillando. —Yo también.

Conducen el resto del camino a casa en silencio.

Cuando llegan allí, Stiles ve el Camaro de Derek estacionado en el camino de entrada, y el Porsche de Jackson en la calle. Todas las luces están encendidas en la planta baja y cuando su papá se detiene, la puerta de entrada se abre de par en par y Stella se apresura a encontrarlos.

—¡Stiles! ¡Estamos teniendo pizza! ¡Derek me ayudó a hacerlas! ¡Y Jackson cortó los pimientos!

—¡Impresionante!— Stiles la abraza con su brazo bueno. —¿Así que vamos a tener una fiesta de pizza?

—¡Sí!— Stella tira de los lazos de la correa de papá. —Papá, ¿conseguiste globos? ¡Se suponía que ibas a conseguir globos!

—Y te dije que no iba a dejar a tu hermano en el auto mientras me detenía a coger los globos, —dice papá.

Stella resopla, ofendida.

—No necesito globos, —dice Stiles. —Sólo pizza y tú, pequeño cacahuete.

A pesar de la falta de globos, todavía hay un ambiente de fiesta dentro de la casa. Stiles se acomoda en el sillón de su padre en la sala de estar, con cuidado de no apoyar su brazo cuando se sienta, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que aparezca Derek, una lata de soda en la mano para Stiles, y agarra el reposapiés para que pueda sentarse a su lado. Envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca buena de Stiles, y el dolor de Stiles desaparece.

—Hey, —dice Stiles.

Derek le sonríe. —Hey.

Stiles levanta la vista cuando Lydia entra en la sala de estar, sosteniendo una bandeja de pizza. Ella la deja en la mesa de café. —Bienvenido a casa, Stiles.

Ella se inclina y le besa la mejilla.

Stiles no va a mentir. Hace un mes habría estado jodidamente emocionado de que Lydia Martin le besara la mejilla. Ahora es... bueno, es tan emocionante como cuando Stella lo hace. Es cálido y dulce, y fraternal. Y Stiles no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo en este punto.

Lydia le trae un pedazo de pizza, y él retira a regañadientes su brazo del agarre suelto de Derek para tomarlo.

—Ahí viene otra, —dice Lydia.

—No estoy realmente tan hambriento. Pero esto huele genial . —Él le da un mordisco. —Mientras tanto, creo que tienes algo que explicar, ¿no?

—¿Lo hago?— Pregunta Lydia, sentada en el sofá y cogiendo para ella una rebanada.

—Al igual que, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo tú y Jackson la otra noche?

Jackson, hablando del diablo, vaga con la segunda pizza. —Sup, Stilinski.

—Sup, —dice Stiles. —Yo te golpearía con el puño, pero, bueno, la pizza tiene prioridad.

Jackson se sienta al lado de Lydia.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que papá y Stella se unan a ellos, y también Peter Hale, que definitivamente no está muerto. Definitivamente, absolutamente no muerto. Stella se caería si tirara tan fuerte de la mano de un cadáver.

—Oh, vamos, —dice Stiles. —¡Lléname aquí! ¿Qué demonios pasó el miércoles por la noche?

—En realidad, debería preguntarte qué sucedió el viernes por la noche, —dice Peter Hale con una sonrisa.

—¿Viernes?— Stiles arruga la nariz. —Estuve allí el viernes. Sé lo que pasó el viernes.

Lydia le sonríe. —Bueno, sobre eso...

Y se quita la manga de la blusa de su hombro para que Stiles pueda ver la herida en su piel pálida que notó por primera vez en el cementerio esa noche y luego se olvidó de ella: una marca de mordisco curada.

***

Así que, viernes.

El baile, luego la llamada de su padre a la casa Hale, luego el choque, y luego todo lo demás.

En el camino hacia el cementerio, cuando Stiles sostenía la mano de Derek en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Chris, aparentemente hubo una discusión muy interesante en el Porsche. Una discusión en la que Peter Hale propuso una idea loca, y Lydia la repaso en su cerebro acelerado y estuvo de acuerdo.

***

—Mierda, —dice Stiles, su corazón latiendo más rápido. —Debe haber sido increíblemente jodidamente persuasivo.

—Esa lengua, —dice papá, al mismo tiempo que Stella dice: —¡Juraste jarra!

Lydia inclina su cabeza pensativamente, y le sonríe a Peter. —Realmente no.

—¿Realmente no?

—Me dijo que apestaba a magia, —dijo Lydia, —y me preguntó si quería averiguar qué tipo. —Ella se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

—¿No estabas preocupada por cambiar?— Pregunta Stiles. —¿O morir?

Lydia levanta las cejas y sonríe levemente. —¿Contra toda una vida de no saber algo tan fundamental sobre mí misma? ¿De verdad, Stiles?

No es de extrañar que estuviera enamorado de ella durante tanto tiempo. Ella es jodidamente intrépida.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con cómo está Peter aquí?, —Pregunta, dejando su pizza en el brazo de la silla. —Espera. ¿Qué tipo de magia eres?

—Soy una banshee, —dice Lydia, como una cuestión de hecho, como si le estuviera diciendo su signo de estrella. —Puedo sentir la muerte viniendo. Puedo predecirla. Y puedo hacerlo porque aparentemente tengo un pie en ambos mundos. O a ambos lados del velo . —Selecciona una segunda rebanada de pizza. —¿Es eso poético, o cliché? Hmm.

—Entonces, si tienes un pie en ambos mundos, —dice Stiles lentamente, —entonces existes en algún lugar donde no hay barreras. Eres... —Arruga la nariz.—¿Dónde estás, hay una puerta de entrada?

Peter sonríe. —Esa fue mi teoría, ciertamente.

—Infierno de una teoría, —murmura Stiles.

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Si iba a morir de todos modos, y las posibilidades de que pasara eso eran altas, literalmente no tenía nada que perder

—Así que eso es lo que pasó, —dice Lydia, aunque Stiles siente que no ha explicado exactamente nada. —Peter me mordió, creó un vínculo incluso a través del velo, y en la noche de la luna de gusano Jackson y yo fuimos a la casa Hale para realizar el ritual que lo traería de vuelta. Que es donde nos encontró Gerard Argent.

—Estoy tan confundido, —dice Stiles por fin, y recoge su pizza de nuevo. —¿Dónde encontraste este ritual de todos modos? ¿En tu increíble libro en latín de hombres lobo?

—Sí, en realidad.

—¿Dónde encontraste tu libro de magia de todos modos?

Lydia intercambia una mirada con Jackson. —En la bóveda de los Hale.

—Espera. —Stiles arrugó la cara. —Derek, dijiste que nadie podía entrar a la bóveda de los Hale, a menos que...— Se retira.

—Le dije a Jackson que mirara allí, —dice Peter.

Stiles golpea a Derek en el hombro con su brazo bueno. —¡Dijiste que nadie podría entrar allí a menos que fueran un Hale!

—¿Cierto?— Dice Jackson. —Pensarías que los hombres lobo y las banshee habrían sido la mayor revelación que obtuve esa noche, ¿no es así? Aparentemente no.

—Santa mierda, —dice Stiles. —Santa mierda.

—¡Tarro!— Stella le recuerda con un bocado de pizza.

—Entonces, quién-— Stiles se corta a sí mismo. —Lo siento, no, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—Peter, —dice Jackson.

“Oh, —dice Stiles. —Eso es super raro.

La expresión pellizcada de Jackson está totalmente de acuerdo con él en eso, pero parece estar rodando con eso. Y súper raro o no, y cualquiera que sea la historia detrás de la adopción de Jackson, una parte de Stiles se alegra de que Jackson no se haya hecho un nombre grabado en granito negro. Eso, sin embargo, funciona, es alguien que todavía está aquí. Alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre sus problemas, o eliminarlos si lo necesita, y no solo recibirá silencio a cambio.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Así que tienes el libro de la bóveda. Pero ¿por qué...? —Él mira a Derek sin poder hacer nada.

—No dijimos nada acerca de probar el ritual porque no sabíamos si funcionaría. —Lydia exhala lentamente. —Y esperábamos, que si lo hiciera, tendríamos a Peter de vuelta antes de que Gerard llegara a la ciudad. Pero eso no funcionó como esperábamos.

—Oh, no lo sé, —dice Peter airosamente. —Siempre he sido fan de una entrada dramática.

—¿No podrías haber entrado dramáticamente antes de que me dispararan?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—Bueno,— concede Peter. —Tal vez mi tiempo fue un poco corto.

—Bueno, —dice Stiles, —la próxima vez...

Derek gruñe, y parpadea sus ojos rojos.

—No, —dice papá. —No habrá próxima vez. Estás castigado hasta los cuarenta, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Perdona, dijiste treinta!

—Muchacho, estás castigado hasta que alcances la edad de jubilación, —le dice papá. —¡No hay más chanchullos de hombre lobo para ti!

***

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Stiles yace en la cama, su mano izquierda enredada en el cabello de Derek mientras intercambian besos suaves y dulces a la luz de la luna.

—Oye, ¿Der?, —Pregunta en un susurro. —¿Crees que esto cuenta como chanchullos de hombre lobo?

Derek ríe suavemente contra la línea de su mandíbula. —¡Shh!


	27. Chapter 27

Las cosas se resuelven, al final.

La loca Kate Argent y su loco padre son el tema de los rumores al principio, pero luego se desvanecen. Hay otros escándalos de pueblos pequeños que ocupan su lugar. El rumor es estacional, cíclico. Cuando Stiles se quita el cabestrillo, la gente ha dejado de preguntarle qué sucedió la noche en que le dispararon.

La reaparición de Peter es la charla de Beacon Hills por un momento. Increíble, lo que puede hacer una larga temporada en un centro de rehabilitación extranjero y los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo. Ni siquiera sabrías que había estado en un incendio.

Incluso los rumores más dedicados de la ciudad no conectan a Hales y Argent, porque ¿por qué lo harían?

Para cuando termina el año escolar, la vida en Beacon Hills ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Bueno, la nueva normalidad, que para Stiles incluye hombres lobo y banshees, y salir con el Alfa Hale mientras intentaba fingir a su padre que aún son solo amigos. Su papá lo conoce mejor que él mismo, por supuesto. Le entrega a Stiles un paquete de condones la semana anterior a su decimoséptimo cumpleaños: —Porque solo Dios sabe que no esperarás hasta que cumplas los dieciocho años.

Es un punto justo.

Lleva un tiempo, pero Stiles y Scott reparan su amistad, a condición de que no hablen de cosas de hombres lobo. Scott sigue siendo frustrante. No quiere unirse a la manada de Derek oficialmente, a pesar de que es su vínculo con los Hales lo que le impide convertirse en un omega salvaje.

—Es solo que... Allison no sabe nada de esto, —dice. —Simplemente quiero ser normal.

Jackson pone los ojos en blanco. —Eres un idiota, McCall.

También es un punto justo.

—Es Beacon Hills, Scotty, —dice Stiles. —Ella no está ciega. Ella lo resolverá tarde o temprano, ya lo sabes.

—Sí. —Scott arruga la frente. —Pero, solo por ahora... quiero ser normal.

Stiles siente una opresión en su pecho ante la expresión anhelante en la cara de Scott.

Pero no lo eres, quiere decir. Y cuanto más intentes ignorarlo, más difícil será para ti. Y podría ser la verdad, y ambos podrían saberlo, pero Stiles no puede ser el que lo diga en voz alta. Él solo asiente, y mira a Scott mientras se aleja.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo va a volver esto y darle una patada en el trasero, —dice Jackson.

—Ese es mi amigo del que estás hablando, —le recuerda Stiles.

Jackson resopla. —¿Y qué?

Jackson sigue siendo casi un gilipollas: tomar el mordisco y unirse a la manada Hale, bueno, volver a unirse a la manada Hale, no lo impregnó mágicamente de humildad ni nada, por lo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

***

Las cosas se arreglan.

Stella se aferra a papá como un percebe, y Stiles se siente herido por eso por un tiempo. Se siente un poco como si lo hubieran reemplazado o algo así, porque siempre está a horcajadas en esta extraña línea entre ser su hermano y ser su cuidador, y ahora es como si estuviera tratando de separarlo de uno. Quiere que papá la acueste por la noche y le lea, y se enfada cuando él le dice que haga su tarea, y cuando se cae de la bicicleta y se rasca la rodilla una tarde, se niega a dejar que le ponga una tirita.

—Stiles, —dice ella. —¡Puedo hacerlo!— Y luego ella cierra la puerta del baño en su cara.

—Niño, —le dice papá cuando llega a casa esa noche, —ella te vio atrapado en mi coche patrulla, y te vio con un arma en la cara, y luego te vio en el hospital después de que te dispararan. Ella ha visto, literalmente, que no eres a prueba de balas. Ella ha visto que tú también eres un niño, y eso la ha asustado.

—Ella no cree que yo pueda protegerla, —dice Stiles entumecido.

—No, —le dice papá. —Ella solo piensa que es su trabajo protegerte tanto como el tuyo para protegerla. Ella se está ajustando, Stiles. Dale algo de tiempo.

Las cosas se arreglan.

***

Stiles y Derek están tomando las cosas con calma, porque eso es lo más inteligente que puede hacer, ¿verdad? Stiles apenas tiene diecisiete años, y Derek no, y sus vidas se juntaron en una serie de eventos traumáticos, y tomárselo con calma es lo más inteligente que hay que hacer.

Stiles lo sabe.

Es solo que a veces cuando mira a Derek siente que está guardando un secreto dentro de él del que solo quiere liberarse.

Porque cuando mira a Derek, se imagina toda una vida con él, colocándose delante de ellos como un trozo de hilo, y Stiles no puede imaginarse nunca queriendo estar con alguien más. Calma algo dentro de Stiles que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba tan inquieto. Él está feliz. Es una palabra tan escasa para abarcar todo lo que siente, pero eso es lo que es. Él está feliz. Él ama a Derek, y es feliz.

Lo están tomando lento, así que Stiles no lo dice todavía. Pero también, ¿tal vez no sea necesario decirlo?

Porque tiene la sensación de cuando Derek lo mira con esa suave sonrisa, que está pensando exactamente lo mismo.

***

Stiles y Stella están comprando comestibles un sábado por la mañana cuando se encuentran con Chris y Victoria Argent haciendo lo mismo. Stiles se queda quieto por un momento. Como, por supuesto, los cazadores también necesitan comestibles, pero reunirse con ellos frente a los productos lácteos sigue siendo algo inesperado.

—Stiles, —dice Chris. —Stella. ¿Cómo estás?

Stella mete un poco de pudín de chocolate en el carrito, mientras que Stiles no está observando lo suficiente.

—Bien, —dice Stiles, y desea que no sonara como una pregunta. —Um, ¿tú?

—Bien, —dice Chris.

Victoria se ve tan fría como el yogurt.

—No está tan mal, —dice Chris. —Escucha, haz que Derek me llame, ¿de acuerdo? Es hora de que hagamos un tratado oficial con el Alfa de Beacon Hills.

—Oh, está bien, —dice Stiles. —se lo haré saber.

Chris y Victoria siguen adelante, con una rueda tambaleante en su carro chirriando.

Stiles intercambia una mirada con Stella.

Stella se encoge de hombros y tira un poco más de pudín en el carrito.

***

Stiles tiene días buenos y días malos. Lo mismo ocurre con todos; Derek, Peter, su papá y Stella. Incluso Lydia y Jackson a veces se quedan demasiado tranquilos, demasiado quietos, y Stiles sabe que están pensando en esa noche que Gerard los amenazó. Es... no es algo pequeño tener un arma pegada a la cara por alguien que tiene toda la intención de apretar el gatillo.

A veces, Stiles se despierta de una pesadilla, le quita el aliento y le lleva un rato recordar que ahora está bien, que está bien, que Kate está muerta y que Gerard está en la cárcel.

Y a veces Stella se despierta gritando, pensando que está viendo a Peter quemarse de nuevo. Para cuando Stiles se tropieza en su habitación, su papá ya suele estar allí, meciéndola de un lado a otro mientras lo abraza con fuerza, haciendo ruidos suaves para calmarla.

Aunque también hay cosas buenas.

Peter y Derek se han mudado a un loft en el centro. Stiles y Stella no estaban contentos con eso, por razones muy diferentes, pero papá murmuró algo acerca de es una casa de acogida para los malditos hombres lobo, lo cual es justo. Stiles y Stella van allí casi todas las tardes después de la escuela. Stella y Peter están trabajando en todos los libros de Roald Dahl. Stella los lee en voz alta mientras Peter escucha con avidez.

—Creo que lo extraña, —murmura Derek una tarde, llevando a Stiles por las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde pueden estar en privado por un tiempo. —No el coma, pero tener su voz es esta parte brillante, ¿sabes? Y a los niños también. Extraña tener hijos todo el tiempo.

Jackson y Lydia también son visitantes frecuentes del loft. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que Peter le ha contado a Jackson sobre su pasado, pero Jackson está mucho mejor en estos días. Su relación con Peter puede ser un poco sarcástica, una pequeña púa, pero la manzana no cayó lejos del árbol sarcástico, ¿verdad?

Y Stiles finalmente ve el increíble libro Hombre lobo para Tontos.

Está totalmente en latín.

Mierda. Ahora necesita aprender latín, porque el traductor de Google no es tan útil como pretende ser.

Así que ese es un proyecto para sus vacaciones, supone.

El viernes por la tarde que termina la escuela, Stiles se dirige a su casa, deja su mochila en el piso y escucha a Stella que le cuenta todos los planes para sus vacaciones.

—¿Alimentaste a Matilda?, —Le pregunta a él, porque el gatito está lloriqueando como si fuera a morir de hambre si no recibe alimento ahora.

Stella se apresura a darle algo de comida.

—¡Y cambia tu cama!— Stiles la llama. Su teléfono vibra, y él lo revisa. Es un mensaje de Derek: Peter dice que vamos a comprar pizzas. Estate listo a las 6.

Stiles suspira. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo si todos ellos necesitan ir? Pero él responde un rápido OK. Luego verifica que Stella esté alimentando a Matilda como dijo, tira un poco de ropa en la lavadora y mata el tiempo jugando a un juego tonto en su teléfono por un tiempo.

Apenas pasadas las seis, Peter se detiene en el camino de entrada con su Mercedes-Benz GLS plateado ridículamente caro.

—¡Stella! ¡Peter está aquí!

Stella salta por la puerta principal, dejando que Stiles cierre y la bloquee.

Cuando llega al auto, Jackson está saliendo del asiento del pasajero delantero. —Peter dice que Stella monta de copiloto.

Por su puesto que lo hace.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se pone en el asiento trasero.

En la parte de atrás, que es donde está sentado Derek, con un aspecto ligeramente agobiado y desconfiado, como suele hacer cuando Peter está a cargo de cualquier actividad grupal.

Lydia se da la vuelta en su asiento y hace clic con la lengua. —Cuadros, Stiles, ¿en serio? ¿Un viernes por la noche?

—Vamos a conseguir pizzas, —le dice a ella. —No a la Gala de los Met.

***

Una hora más tarde, escuchando el audiolibro de Matilda, Stiles golpea a Derek en las costillas. —¿Hey, Der? Vamos a comer pizza, ¿no? Porque hemos estado conduciendo por un tiempo.

Derek suspira.

***

Stella está resoplando mientras duerme en la parte delantera del coche mientras se dirigen por la carretera.

Lydia y Jackson están acurrucados juntos en los asientos del medio.

Stiles está apoyado contra Derek, con las manos juntas en el muslo, observando la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazan cuando las luces de la carretera pasan.

El audiolibro se corta cuando entra una llamada en el teléfono de Peter.

—Ah, —dice Pedro. —John, ¿cómo estás?

—Peter, ¿dónde estás? “Su Papá pregunta. —¿Y dónde están mis hijos?

—¿Dónde estamos?, —Peter sonríe a Stiles por el espejo retrovisor. —Estamos a medio camino de Disneyland. ¡Nos vemos en cuatro días!

Stiles gira la cabeza y se ríe tranquilamente en el hombro de Derek, y Derek le aprieta la mano.

FIN


End file.
